A Heroes Fate
by BlueFireRunes
Summary: Annabeth managed to escape Tartarus, however Percy stayed behind to help her escape. 100 years later Percy is seen again, but he's changed. He's submissive and scarred. Well, that's what happens when your worst enemy has you for a century. Will his friends be able to save him in time? Or will the gods finally fall..? BOYxBOY Don't like, don't read.
1. Prologue - Kronos!

**Hi guys I am BlueFireRunes, this is my first fanfic so if you have any tips to help me with my story it would be much appreciated. I will apologise now for any OOC's, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it that's just how I imagine that characters would react/act. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus or any of their characters. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

 **This story will be BOYxBOY so if you don't like don't read.**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Suddenly, the great golden doors flew open. They crashed into the marble walls with such force that cracks spread out in all directions. Everyone in the throne room turned to face the door instantly. Outside the sky was dark despite it being the middle of the day, and rain plummeted towards the ground like an army laying siege to the Earth. A tremendous crash made most of the rooms' occupants' jump, as Zeus' rage added to the storm outside. But nobody cared. Nobody really paid attention. They were all too transfixed by the horrifying sight before them. Stood just inside the doors, bone dry, was a group of seven monsters.

Stood towards the back of the group, snarling menacingly at the gods and their children were four rouge Cyclopes'. The beasts stood at 7 feet tall and were a sickly grey colour, as if they were living stone. But the gods couldn't see much of their skin as they were covered head to toe in tribal tattoos and markings. Unfortunately the creatures only covered themselves with a ragged linen cloth. On either side of the group stood a Dracaenae they were covered in dark, forest green scales and had glowing yellow slit eyes. However that wasn't the armoured snake lady's strangest feature, oh no, that award went to their double snake trunk legs. No-one was looking at the six monsters though. No, they were looking at something – someone – far worse.

The man in the centre was nine feet of pure muscle that made even Ares jealous. His bulging arms were crossed in front of his black shirt, and his feet were set wide below him. Making him an imposing structure and adding to the deadly aura he gave off, this drew the gaze of even the demigods who had never seen him to his face. But the immortal demigods knew that face too well; even if he had burned away his mortal host. Now instead of sandy blonde hair the man had a chocolate brown military buzz cut, but the same cruel smirk was still plastered on his face. Even if that did not give the man's identity away his merciless golden gaze did. Their worst enemy was back, after only just over a century. The titan king, father of the big three. Kronos. And this time their hero wasn't around to save them. Such a painful and obvious reminder of him had sorrow welling up inside each of them for their lost hero.

After a few moments of shocked silence Zeus broke out of his trance like state. "What are you doing here _father_?" He spat the word 'father' like it was the foulest of insults, which to the titan it probably was. But his father did not even bother to answer. No. Instead he let out a booming laugh, so violent it shook the entire throne room. A few people thought they saw a small movement behind Kronos, however they shook off the thought as them seeing things and got back to the task at hand. "How can you have reformed already?" Poseidon asked threateningly, rising from his throne. "My son and Hermes' boy scattered your essence too thin." The titan king's laughter suddenly ceased and he raised an amused eye brow at his son. "Do you really believe me so stupid as to have put all my essence in the Castellan's boy?" He sneered. "No," he continued not waiting for a reply. "I only put half in him. The rest stayed in Tartarus, gaining strength slowly." The gods eyes widened in shock as they realised they had been idiots to underestimate Kronos. Simply thinking their victory had ended the war. But they were wrong. That was just one battle.

The Greek immortal demigods were furious. Luke had sacrificed himself, and what good had it done them? It had given them one hundred years to grow lazy and for the enemy to gain power. They had even lost their hero. The one destined to save them. While the gathered council collected their thoughts, the titan continued his speech. "Admittedly, I wouldn't have been able to resurface for much longer if it wasn't for my present." He chuckled darkly. Golden eyes searched the gathered crowd for a moment before they met grey. Annabeth steeled her gaze and put up a strong front against her lost loves enemy. "You remember don't you wisdom spawn. About the gift you left for me as you left Tartarus?" Kronos queried faking innocence. The blonde girl's fists tightened, she hoped he didn't mean what she though. Even if Hades and Nico couldn't locate his soul. He had to be dead after this long, right?

Slowly the titan unfolded his arms and reached for something behind him. People's hands shot to weapons all around the room, but he didn't seem to care. Kronos just carried on moving his hand behind him and seemed to grab something. It looked like a careless action. But if they had looked closely, they would've noticed his molten eyes scanning the room cautiously. When he decided no one was going to attack him, the titian whipped his arm forward and threw something to the floor by his feet. Seeing the titan king cross his arm back over his chest the people deduced it was safe to look away from him. Instead they focused on the object at his feet. A few gasps of shock were heard as people realised what it was. Sprawled on the white marble floor a metre in front of the titan, but still closer to the monsters than them, was a boy.

He looked to be roughly six foot one in height. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, the boy wore no shoes, his clothes were torn in several places and seemed to have dry blood staining them. Slowly the boy moved his head with a muffled groan, for he had hit the floor quite hard. His mop of jet black hair shifted slightly on the ground. The on lookers gazed at him with sympathy, it was instantly clear that the boy was used to far crueller treatment than this. Just as he was starting to come to, a sharp kick connected to his rib cage. Sending him face first back into the floor. "Get up you useless brat!" The offender yelled. The boy nodded and hurried to comply with his master's wishes. Kronos stepped back again and smiled triumphantly. His prize was acting just as he wanted him to, the boy's friends and family would be heart broken. The boy set has hands on the cold floor and pushed himself up painfully. This showed off the boy's impressive physique that would've had Aphrodite drooling if it wasn't for the uncountable amount of scars that covered his well-muscled arms.

The boy steadily pushed himself to his knees but did not raise any further, nor did he lift his head from where it rested on his chest, letting his dirty black hair cover his face. All the immortals in the room recognised the boy slightly, knowing they had seen him somewhere, but only a few of them guessed who he was. And then they prayed to Chaos they were wrong. "Who have you brought to my throne room? Who is this boy?" Zeus yelled at his father, no longer being able to stand the tension. "Do you hear that _spawn_? They don't even remember you." He laughed looking at the back of the boy's head, if anything it seemed to lower even more. "All those years you spent saying they'd come for you. Wasted." He taunted, smirking victoriously at the gods. "Please," Poseidon spoke gently. "Will you tell us who you are?" The god had a thought about who the mystery boy could be from what their father had said, but he was desperately clinging to the hope it wasn't true. The boy didn't move. "Please." A male voice came from the demigod section of the room. No one knew who had uttered the word, but it somehow carried the length of the room to the titan's ears. Another booming laugh shook the room; causing the boy to flinch violently. "Go on then." He encouraged gleefully. "Show them who you are. Show them the scum you have become." The voice was laughing at him. But it carried the silent threat of what would happen if he didn't.

The boy took in a shaking breath and slowly lifted his face to the awaiting crowd. His eyes were still shut, but they could now see the fresh trails of glistening blood that ran from his temple and nose. The rest of his face was also covered in a layer of dirt and dried blood, despite this they could all tell that beneath it all the boy was very handsome. They also realised for the first time that he was not a boy. Instead they could now see him as he truly was, a broken and submissive seven-teen year old. Someone who had been in the 'care' of Kronos for a long time, far too long. The teen took another ragged breath to steady himself before he slowly peeled his eyes open. As his eyelids moved out of the way a pair of beautiful sea green eyes were revealed. They were missing their usual glint and were misty with tears, but there was now no doubt of who he was. He was their lost hero.

Percy Jackson.

* * *

 **So what did you think of my first chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. If you did please favourite and follow, and whether you liked it or not it would really help me if you reviewed it. I will be trying to update this story once every week (it will probably be at the weekend). Thank you for reading my story even if you didn't favourite, follow or review it means a lot to me. :)**


	2. Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

**Hi guys, I know two chapters in two days. I'm just really inspired right now. Thank you for all the people who read my story and to the ones who favorited and followed. I love you guys and you have no idea how much it means to me when I see that. Have a cookie (::)**

 **Guest: This is my own story and I apologise if it is like another one you have read. But I assure you this is my own idea for a story that I came up with yesterday and it will be very different to the others you have read.**

 **MySweetMelancholy: I'm so glad you liked the first chapter, more is on its way soon and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Stormsandstarswithacherryontop: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Good luck with your own story, I'm so pleased I could help.**

 **Ok with nothing left to say, let's get on with it!**

* * *

Percy's POV

*100 years ago*

Running. Percy had been running for a long time. His legs were burning, and his breaths were laboured. 'I can't carry on for much longer.' He thought to himself. 'But am I far enough away? Can I rest safely? Well as safe as it gets in Tartarus.' After a few minutes of searching he found a secluded cave. It was well hidden by some rocks, so most monsters wouldn't see it. Once inside, Percy leaned his back against the rough wall and slowly slid down it. It caused him slight pain, but it barely noticed due to his exhaustion. As he sat with his legs curled up to his body and his head hanging to the side, it finally struck Percy what had happened. He was alone in Tartarus. With no allies, and no escape for the foreseeable future. Surrounded by monsters that were out for his blood and he was already exhausted. But at least Annabeth was safe. At least there was that.

 _*Flashback*_

"Come on Percy we have to leave!" Annabeth yelled over the noise of the battle. Percy was a bit away from her fighting off the monsters with Bob while Damasen held off his father. The fight was not going well and the two would soon die. A plan appeared in his mind as he looked over at his friends. He nodded to his girlfriend and made his way through the hordes of monsters towards her. "Ok wise girl, I'm right behind you." He panted once he reached her. Annabeth flashed him a small smile before she moved to get into the elevator that could get them out of the hell hole. Just as she was about to get into the magical lift she turned and looked at him.

'So close, yet so far.' Percy though miserably. "What's up, we need to go get in the lift!" He cried feigning ignorance. She shook her head forlornly. "We can't seaweed brain." Annabeth said softly. "Someone has to hold the button." "I'm sorry about this, I hoped you wouldn't realise." He muttered under his breath. "What do yo-" She was cut off as Percy pushed her into the elevator and lunged for the button. Annabeth scrambled back to her feet and rushed to the doors. But she wouldn't get there in time. They both knew it. "I'm sorry Annabeth. I had to get you out of here. I love you." Percy had tears glistening in his eyes as the doors carried on closing, his finger still on the button. "No! Percy!" She lunged for the doors just as they slid shut. The girl inside fell to her knees and sobbed. For she had just lost the love of her life, and her best friend.

The boy on the other side of the door wanted to do the same, but he couldn't. Percy had to keep his finger on the button to get her to the top. His last gift to her. He let his head fall back against the side of the lift, his eyes slipping shut. Tears leaking from the corners. This went on for a few minutes before the lift disappeared with a pleasant ping. He then steeled his resolve and opened his eyes. Bob and Damasen were nowhere to be seen, and the monsters were now closing in. He drew riptide and prepared to fight his way out.

 _*Flashback ends*_

Just thinking back to what had happened made Percy want to sob in despair. As he knew he would never get to see his wise girl again. Not until they were both dead, and that would not be for a very long time if they could help it. His death would probably come a lot sooner than his loves, he guessed it was only a matter of time before the onslaught of monsters managed to get him. He just hoped that none of his enemies managed to catch scent of him. If they did, well, then he was in trouble. 'At least,' he thought to himself 'I managed to destroy my greatest enemy. Otherwise I would be in big trouble.'

His exhaustion was rapidly catching up to him. And, unable to resist it, he began to fall asleep. For once in his life Percy did not have a nightmare but instead dreamt of sitting around the campfire with his friends when the war was over. Finally a time of peace in his life.

Suddenly, Percy jolted from his sleep. It took him a few moments to recall what had happened and where he was, but as soon as he did he was on high alert. Standing, he took his pen from his pocket but did not uncap it yet. Now he was fully awake Percy could hear the eerie scraping noise that had awoken him. It was the sound of several pieces of metal being dragged across stone, followed by two pairs of footsteps. Someone – or something – was coming. Percy moved to stand in a shadow so that they couldn't see him, he wanted to know who he was up against before he had to fight. Down in the pit he couldn't just throw himself into a fight with no plan. He would die if he did.

After a few moments a pair of Cyclopes came around the corner. They were both dragging a large metal club on the floor behind them. 'How the Hades did they get those down here?!' He thought, but it was quickly dismissed for later as he had a bigger issue. They'd seen him. How had they done that? Percy was one-hundred percent sure he had been completely hidden. It was as if they had come in knowing exactly where he was. But that was impossible. Wasn't it? He would have to figure it out later though, as the Cyclopes were getting ready to attack.

The beasts were grinning and their one eye glinting with malice. Percy steeled his nerves and stepped away from the cave wall. Getting into a defensive stance he flicked the cap off riptide. The gleaming bronze sword appeared in his hand not a moment later, illuminating the cave. The monsters looked a little less confident now they saw his sword but the came forward anyway. One instantly swung a club at his rib cage and Percy had to leap back to avoid it, not even two seconds later he was rolling to the side to avoid the others attempt to flatten him. As Percy stood he twirled around and cut a deep gash into the first monsters calf.

However it was not enough to kill the creature and it stepped away from the teen with a roar of pain. The other one came to its aid, and once again Percy was on the defensive. If he had, had any less training Percy would've been flattened by now. It was like a life sized version of whack-a-mole. Not long later though the injured Cyclops snuck up on him while he was distracted, hitting him square in the chest and throwing Percy into the wall. The boy groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position. His sword had been thrown to the other side of the room, behind the monsters, so they were in no rush to finish off the defenceless demigod. However, their celebration had given riptide enough time to reappear in Percy's pocket. This was unnoticed by the Cyclopes, and the one that hit him lumbered over to properly claim its victory. Percy pretended to be scared and defenceless to get the beast to lower its guard further. It stopped just in front of Percy and lifted its club to finish him off. As it did he quickly whipped out riptide and drove it straight into the creature's chest.

As the monster disintegrated and showered him in golden dust, Percy quickly dove to the side; rolling out of the way of the club. The second Cyclops howled in rage as it stared at Percy, the one who had just killed its companion. The beast ran at him again in a blind rage. The creature raised its club to kill Percy again but he jumped back just in time. As its hand went down in front of him, he raised his sword and in one swift motion severed it from the arm. The monster fell to the floor in shock cradling its arm. Feeling no mercy for the thing that had tried to kill him, Percy raised his sword to kill it. When riptide was a foot from the creature's chest, he froze. No, he was not suddenly unwilling to kill it. He physically could not move. He struggled to move his arms to finally kill the monster, even trying to just move his feet. But it was futile.

This had only happened to the demigod a few times before, but it couldn't be him. No, they had spread his essence too thin. As Percy continued to struggle the Cyclops picked its self-up off the floor and made its way around him to its club. It picked it up in its one remaining hand and walked back to the demigod, smiling viciously. The teen was panicking and, even though he was frozen on the outside, internally he was desperately struggling to move. His eyes widened in fear as the club was raised above his head. The Cyclops drove it downwards and hit him over the head but instead of killing him it knocked Percy to the floor, finally letting him move, where he began to lose consciousness.

The boy flopped like a rag doll as he was plucked from the floor and thrown over the beasts shoulder. The last thing he heard before he fell into unconsciousness was the bone chilling laugh that had plagued his nightmares since he was twelve.

Nico's POV

Nico sat at the foot of his father's temporary throne in the Olympus throne room. All the gods, both major and minor, along with all the demigods had gathered to celebrate their victory. But to Nico it did not feel like a victory. Not without Percy there to share it with them. He and the remaining members of the seven sat at the foot of their parent's throne, as he gazed out on all their faces Nico realised they all felt the same as him. There was no reason to celebrate. Not one of them were listening to the ridiculous speech from Zeus about the gods' victory. Most of them had heard it all before; all of them knew that the gods barely did anything. It was the hard work and sacrifice of the demigods that had defeated Gaia. Especially the sacrifice of the twice saviour of Olympus, who without the monsters would not have died. And their best strategist and person with the most experience after him, would not have returned to them.

Nico turned his gaze towards the girl in question. She was a mess. Her hair hung limply around her face, it used to be honey blonde but now it was coated in dirt and blood from the recent battle. She hadn't even bothered to try and get it out, for she didn't care anymore. Why should she? Annabeth's face was covered in grime and dirt but tear tracks had cleaned lines on her skin showing just how much she had been crying. The girl was still crying even now, not caring that everybody could see her. Nico himself felt like crying but he had to stay strong, it was what Percy would've wanted. Most people thought that Nico hated the son of Poseidon for what had happened to Bianca but, as much as he wanted to, Nico did not hate Percy. No, the very opposite in fact, he loved him and he had never even got to tell the older teen.

"Now." Zeus' voice was full of sorrow, making Nico and the others look towards him for once. "On to the matter of our lost hero, Perseus Jackson. The son of Poseidon whom without we couldn't have won this war." All eyes shot to Poseidon, who had tears slowly leaking from his eyes. The god seemed to have aged in his sorrow, the loss of his favourite son taking its toll on him. "We will obviously be looking for any way to get him out of Tartarus." Zeus continued. "However the pit seems to have been sealed off from the inside, so for the time being we cannot reach him." The amount of grief in the room was tangible, as everybody knew the kind caring hero who had selflessly given himself to save them. Knowing he would probably not return. "In his honour, we would like to offer partial immortality to the remaining seven and Nico." Zeus announced. They all looked at each other in shock. Nico had never imagined this would happen. Maybe Jason or Annabeth would be offered immortality, but not all of them. Especially not him.

"We offer the gift of partial immortality as a full immortal cannot help fight monsters as it is against the ancient laws. And, as we have previously learned, heroes cannot bare to not be able to help people. What do you say?" The king of the gods concluded. Nico turned and met the eye of every other person the offer was given to. They each had their own thoughts and feelings about what they wanted to do, but the thing at the forefront of each of their minds was the same. Even Annabeth. 'It's what Percy would've wanted.' He then turned back to face the king. "I believe I speak for all of us when I say, we accept the offer." Nico stated in an emotionless voice. Before adding, "For Percy."

The demigods moved to the centre of the throne room and stood huddled together. When the gods began to chant they each gave a grim smile; then they closed their eyes. The twelve Olympians raised their arms as they chanted in Ancient Greek for several minutes. When they finished Nico felt himself fill with power. Finally he reopened his eyes and looked at his friends. They would stay this way now, fighting in every war and battle until they eventually fell.

"Ok. Now that there is nothing else to say you can all…" The god of thunder trailed off as a gasp was heard from near Apollo's throne. Stood a metre in front of it was the oracle Rachel Elizabeth Dare, her eyes glowing an eerie green; red hair billowing around her face. When she opened her mouth to speak it seemed as if three Rachel's were talking instead of one. She said:

"The lost hero found again,

But only one can break his chain,

Digging through the wreckage and ruin,

All while war is brewing,

His worst fear he must brave,

For the world he has to save."

The next great prophecy had just been issued. And it did not sound good.

* * *

 **So its 100 years before the prologue; Percy is stuck in Tartarus, taken by an 'unknown' enemy. (I'm sure most of you know who it is) And the rest of the seven and Nico have been made partial immortals (like the hunters). The next few chapters will be set before the prologue but I'll tell you how many years by and also when we catch up again.**

 **Thank you once again for reading my story. It means a lot to me, please review with what you think. And if you enjoyed it I would love it if you favourited and followed. I'll be updating again next week. Until then, see ya.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Capture

**Hi guys, this chapter follows directly on from the one before. The chapter is finally up I know technically I'm five minutes late, but please don't shoot me I'm too young to die. I'm so shocked by how many of you have read to story so far, and can I just say thank you it means the world to me. Ok I don't think I actually have much to say this time, so just the disclaimer and the reviews them we can get on with the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOO all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **Stormsandstarswithacherryontop: Thank you. And thanks for the review as always I hope your own story is doing well.**

 **MySweetMelancholy: Thanks, I think your going to really enjoy where I'm going with the plot were in for an adventure.**

* * *

Percy's POV

Percy woke up with a start. His back was aching and his head was pounding. When his head had settled slightly Percy looked around at the room he was in. He was in a large room made of grey stone slabs that had a table in the centre, the room was dimly lit apart from a spot light on the table and one just behind him. However, Percy could just about make out the shape of an iron door directly across from him. 'A way out!' he thought. Even if Percy wasn't the smartest of demigods he had already figured out that if the monsters hadn't killed him, something worse was probably going to happen. He shuddered as he remembered the bone chilling laugh that had filled his skull. 'No' he thought 'I'm just getting myself worked up for nothing. He's dead.' Despite the logical thinking Percy did not calm down, just the thought of the titan coming back terrified him.

Knowing it wouldn't be long before his capture came to check on him, Percy jumped to his feet and began to run to the door. As he moved he heard a low rattling sound, but dismissed the thought for later instead focusing on getting out. But the fates were not with him, as Percy put his hands on the table and jumped to vault over it he was roughly dragged backwards. He fell back down to the floor and landed on his back with a groan of pain. A moan of pain passed Percy's lips as he pushed himself to sit up, he now noticed something he had not before. There, around his ankle, was a celestial bronze cuff. When turned his head to look behind him Percy could see the length of chain that went from his cuff to a ring in the floor by the wall. Someone really didn't want him to leave.

"Escape is futile." The cold voice came from all around him, making it so that Percy had no idea where the speaker was. "Those chains are made so that not even a _god_ could escape them." The voice spat. Percy sat up straight and tensed, he was beginning to recognise the voice and if his suspicion was correct he was in deep schist. "Oh look," the voice drawled "even the most stupid of demigods recognises me." Percy's green eyes widened and his breathing elevated as the metal door creaked open. He hurriedly moved backwards across the floor, trying to see over the table. Hoping he was wrong. Unfortunately, he wasn't. When he could finally see over the table his eyes met gold. "But I suppose you would. _Grandson_." Kronos sneered.

The titan king stalked forward until he was just on the other side of the table, barely two metres from Percy. Now he could see him properly Percy noticed that Kronos didn't look like Luke anymore, instead he had brown hair and a cruel smirk was plastered on his face and the titan now towered above him at a height of six foot seven. However, his eyes were the same endless pools of molten gold. Percy gulped at the figure in front of him before he attempted to push down his fear, if he was going to be his prisoner Percy was at least not going to show the fear he truly felt. No, he was going to put on a brave show and not give Kronos the satisfaction of seeing him fall. In a moment of bravery Percy stood up and looked straight into the titans eyes.

"You can't be here." He said, trying to stop his voice from quivering. "We destroyed you." "No. You didn't." Kronos shook his head as if he was talking to a small child. "Yes, you killed Castellan and halted my plans. Something you are going to pay for by the way." Percy gulped again, knowing he would not enjoy whatever his enemy was referring to. "But you did not destroy me, I'm not stupid enough to put all my chips in one corner. Part of my essence stayed down here, gaining power and strength. Admittedly it will take a while for me to rise out of this pit again, but the gods are clueless I have time." He laughed humourlessly at his own joke. "And I would've waited for revenge as well. But you were foolish enough to come down here, handing yourself to me on a silver platter." The titan king paused and smirked in a way that sent shivers running up Percy's spine. "You should've left when you had the chance." He concluded.

For the entirety of Kronos' monologue the two had been perfectly still, now the titan took a threatening step towards Percy, coming around the table. The teen quickly backed up, his hand instantly going into his pocket. But his trusted weapon wasn't there. It had been taken from him; the magic broken. Now weaponless with a titan lord stalking towards him, all Percy could do was move away and pray to every god he could think of. But no help came. Suddenly, his back hit the cool wall. "End of the line hero." Kronos chuckled maliciously. He waved his hand and Percy was once again froze. Percy realised that the titan could've just done that from the start, but he wanted to see the demigod's fear. The teen tried to glare at the man before him, but it soon melted away into a terrified plea.

The king laughed loudly. "You do not scare me _hero,_ you may have helped those idiots defeat my mother. But there is nothing you can do to save yourself." Percy's eyes instantly lit up despite his situation. "They did it? They defeated Gaia! They're safe!" He cheered despite himself, finding he could still use his voice in his frozen state. "You can do what you want to me, I don't care. I helped them. I did what was necessary for them to win. They are safe!" The titan realised that he shouldn't have let the demigod know his friends had won, but he had got too caught up in his gloating and it was too late now. Not giving the demigod chance to speak again Kronos stepped towards him and moved Percy's frozen limbs so he was in a star shape. His fear came soaring back as metal shackles were fastened around his wrists and ankles. Making it so that Percy could no longer move.

Kronos stepped back and Percy unfroze. But by now it was too late, he was already secure and there was no way he could break the godly bonds. "Don't worry Perseus, I intend to do whatever I want." Kronos finally replied, taking out his scythe. He swung it around and cut two deep gashes along Percy's chest, he had to bite his lip to stop the cry of pain. He was determined not to give Kronos the satisfaction. "And there is nothing you can do about it." His enemy cackled, swinging the weapon again. This time cutting a line along the teens face.

(-)

*One year later*

Percy groaned loudly as the scythe was removed from his thigh, the wound instantly began to leak blood down his leg. But it was barely noticeable as it just blended in with the dried remnants from his previous sessions with the titan. He had been in the _care_ of Kronos for a year now and he was already heavily scarred from the daily torture, much more so than any 18 year old should be. "I recently realised something." The titan announced, spinning his scythe in one hand; flicking the demigod's blood around the room. "One day you're going to get old and die. That's not going to be any fun. So, I've come up with a solution. I'm going to make you half immortal, like Artemis' girl scouts. Then you will only die if I let you."

Percy groaned again, death had been his escape. He knew the titan would never willingly let his play thing go and if he couldn't die, Percy didn't see an end to his torture. He would never see his friends or his wise girl again. Kronos was obviously pleased with the reaction as he smiled viciously before stalking forwards. "What's wrong Perseus?" He called mockingly. In the past Percy would've told the titan off for using his full name, but it didn't matter to him anymore. He had bigger issues. "Were you hoping for a way out? A way to see your little friends again? Did you really think I'd let you be that happy?" The boy hung his head and let a tear fall from his eye as it sunk in the he would be stuck with Kronos forever. Percy had never looked so helpless in his time with Kronos, and it pleased the titan greatly to see him cry.

"Now, now Perseus." He chided, sliding a hand under his chin. The boy flinched violently away from his touch. But the titan just dug his nails into the flesh, making it so the demigod could not escape his grasp. "I thought you would be pleased to know that you could stay here. But apparently not. Oh well, I don't need your permission to do this." Kronos chuckled. "It'll just hurt more this way." He finished ominously. Percy's brain went into overload as he processed the information, quickly he tried to tug his chin out of his captors hand while he thrashed against the shackles holding him to the wall. But it was all for nothing. The titan simply gripped the teens chin tighter until he drew blood, when that did not stopping him Kronos kneed his prisoner in the stomach. Percy groaned in pain as his limbs fell still again.

"That would not have been necessary" Kronos hissed "if you hadn't tried to escape. This is your fate, a heroes fate, you better get used to it." Percy opened his eyes again and glared at Kronos, they burned with hatred and with the need to be free. "You cannot keep me here forever." Percy said, finally finding his voice. "The sea cannot be retrained!" An anger that rivalled the one in his eyes laced the son of Poseidon's voice. But the titan king just yawned loudly. "I've heard that how many times? Yet your still here." He mocked, speaking as if Percy was a child who had been naughty. Suddenly, without any warning the titan pulled back his free hand and pressed his index finger to Percy's forehead. The teen hero let loose a blood-curdling scream as a searing fire raced through him, burning away his mortality.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think of the newest chapter? Did any of you guess that the 'mystery' captor was Kronos? We are still in the time before the prologue (99 years to be exact) I'll let you know at the start of each chapter how much time I skipped - this time it followed straight on, but Percy was unconscious for a week.**

 **Thank you again for reading 'A Heroes Fate', please leave a review to let me know what you think of the story. Even any improvement or changes you would've made. If you are enjoying the story so far please favourite and follow so that you can get the latest chapters. I'll update again next week. Until then, see ya.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Fear

**Oh my gods I am so sorry that I didn't update last week, and that I'm late this week, I've just been so busy recently. I was trying to do a really long chapter so it was only one more before were back to the present. However, I was getting really behind schedule and have had to split it into two chapters so I could post one. (Sorry) But, just wow, so shocked by how many of you have read my story while I've been gone. You're all just too fabulous. House points to everybody! (I know wrong fandom but…)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOO all rights belong to Rick Riordan. (I wish I owned it though gods that would be great)**

 **Burning DragonSword: I'm hoping that it's going to get a lot more interesting, and thank you.**

 **Guest: Sorry, I'm being really mean.** **In two chapter's time we will have finished what happened to Percy and then be getting back to it.**

 **WolfMistwood: That is too many pleases to say no to. So as you asked, here's more.**

* * *

*10 Years after Percy is captured*

Percy's POV:

Percy breathed heavily, his head laid against the cold floor. He had been let out of the restraints and was currently being tossed around the room by the titan king. After his breathing had settled slightly Percy slowly pushed himself up to sit against the wall. The room was tilted at an awful angle and swayed slightly, making him feel sick to the stomach. But through his sickly haze Percy could still make out the form of Kronos lumbering towards him, laughing gleefully. Desperate not to show the extent of his fear to the titan, Percy used the wall to pull him to his feet. Once he was up Percy wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, it came away stained red with golden streaks. But by now the son of Poseidon was used to seeing his own blood, and where he would've once been worried by the sight he now just wiped it away on what was left of his shirt. He painfully turned his head back towards his grandfather, and glared at him with everything he had. "Is that all you've got father time?" he smirked, in his time with Kronos Percy had learned that he hate the name humans had given him. So, of course, Percy often called it him. "I see you're still as smart mouthed as ever. I can't wait till the day I get rid of that." Kronos growled menacingly. He was still coming forward, but the demigod did not have the strength to move away anymore. All he could do was gulp and try not to shake in fear as the titan lord stopped a foot away from him. Towering above the boy, making him tilt his head right back to be able to see his face.

"That's never going to happen." Percy spat, showing only a slight bit of the fear he truly felt. "You're never going to win. I won't let that happen." "Oh," Kronos raised an eye brow questioningly. "I think I will. And you are going to be right beside me Perseus, tearing Olympus down. Brick by brick." By the last sentence Kronos' face was no more than an inch from Percy's own, his threatening words finally making Percy's inner fear show through. "I-I I" The teen sputtered, trying in vain to form a coherent sentence. His shoulders were hunched as the boy tried to sink into the solid wall behind him, his breathing once again rapid. Kronos suddenly leaned away from his prisoner and took a step back, giving Percy enough room to breathe as he tried to settle his pounding heart. "Well I think we're done here." He said, smiling viciously at the demigods fear.

Percy sighed in relief, he was beginning to worry that he would get seriously injured this time. Maybe even fatally injured, but only if he was lucky. But he wasn't. As the fates decided to prove to him once again, Kronos suddenly lunged forward and wrapped a hand around his neck. Slamming him into the wall and cutting off his air supply. He chuckled darkly. "You really thought we were done then didn't you? I only said were done here, were going somewhere else now." Percy was now gasping uselessly for air. His vision was beginning to fade at the edges as he began to slip into unconsciousness. "Oh no. You are not escaping me." Kronos sneered at him. As suddenly as it appeared the titans hand vanished from around his neck and Percy collapsed against the wall coughing. "Pathetic." Kronos spat. The son of Poseidon lifted his head and glared at the being before him, eyes full of murderous intent.

After a few moments Percy began to feel something cold creep around his neck. His hands instantly flew to his neck, where they found a thick metal band encircling it. A collar. His eyes widened as his head snapped back towards Kronos. Only to see the titan laughing, as he held a metal chain that was connected to this collar. 'A leash.' Percy thought miserably. "What are you doing?" He asked, his voice full of panic and disbelief. He didn't think that even Kronos would stoop that low. "Well you're my pet." The titan answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I needed something so that people know you are mine, and don't try to take you when I take you out for your little walk." His grin was now bigger than ever as Percy continued to panic and tug at the collar. "Come along now, boy." The titan king then proceeded to drag the demigod out of the room as he hurried behind, being half strangled by the collar.

For the first time since Percy had been captured 10 years ago, he was finally leaving the room and managing to get a look at the outside. However, to his dismay, the door to his cell lead out into a large throne room. It seemed as if the whole enemy force had been gathered to watch the hero be dragged through the halls, as thousands upon thousands of monsters were stood in the room. The door to Percy's room was behind the throne, so for the time being he was hidden from the crowd – able to see them but they hadn't spotted him yet. Suddenly Kronos whipped around and slammed the defenceless demigod into the back of his throne. "Now," the time lord started in a threatening tone "we are going to go around there in a second and if you do anything to try and harm my subjects or escape you will get the worst punishment of your life. Do you understand?" Even in his dizzy state Percy could tell that the titan king was not kidding. He had had some awful things done to him, but Percy did not want to test Kronos' ability to carry out his threat. He simply just gulped and nodded slowly.

His head finally settled on his chest, so he was unable to see the triumphant smirk the titan now wore. "Come along then Perseus." That was the only warning the demigod got before he was roughly dragged out from behind the throne and tossed to the floor, landing heavily on his shoulder. An ear splitting crack rang out throughout the room and Percy cried out in pain. His most recent broken bone had only just been fixed and now he had another one to deal with. But the monsters didn't care for his pain, they just burst out laughing. Some calling insults out to the hero that had defeated many of them, and aided in the defeat of others. Percy tried his best to ignore them and instead set his one good hand against the stone floor and, once he had regained his breath, pushed himself into a seated position. The son of Poseidon's head fell low as he cradled his broken shoulder loosely in one hand, trying in vain to ease the pain. After a few moments Percy began to notice stronger auras not far from him. It seemed as if some of the beings were even leaning over the demigod they were that close. Cautiously he lifted his head to see which monsters he had been thrown to.

As soon as he saw who was in front of him the boy gasped and tried to scoot away. This was his worst nightmare, it was even worse than Kronos. (Only however, because the titan was among the beings closest to Percy.) There right in front of him were eleven of the people he never wanted to see again, the titans. Hyperion, Koios, Krios, Kronos, Oceanus, Mnemosyne, Phoebe, Tethys, Theia, Themis and Atlas. Each stood looming over the teen hero with a sinister mocking smile plastered on their face. Percy did not instantly recognise all the titans, but it was easy enough to figure out given that he knew most of them. The closest to him was Hyperion, the most eager to get revenge after his humiliating defeat at the demigod's hand. The blonde titan took a menacing step forward, instantly all the other monsters quietened eager to see what would happen to their enemy. "Oh, I have waited too long for this day. 10 years you've been here and only now do I get to see you." He cackled, so close to Percy's face his breath tickled his skin. "Only now, do I get to have the famed hero of Olympus cowering at my feet!" By the end the titan of light was smiling gleefully and threw his head back with a booming laugh, the rest of the crowd joining in. Not wanting to give his captor the satisfaction if seeing him afraid, Percy pushed himself up a little straighter and tilted his head up to glare straight into the titans fiery orbs.

Once the titan has calmed down he turned back to the teen hero at his feet, the smiled slipping off his face. "I see you've still not lost the ability to annoy people." He sneered. "No, I think it is one of my best features." Percy joked finally finding his voice. "Apart from my ability to kick your ass. Again." He threatened. At his comment the monsters all turned to the titan, unsure of how he would react. What they saw was the titan repeatedly clenching and unclenching his fists, his face twitching in annoyance, barely keeping control of his mortal form. After a few moments of still silence Hyperion lunged forward and hit the young demigod squarely around the face. He put so much force behind the punch that Percy fell back to the floor and landed on his face. The teen tried to hold back his pain but a muffled cry escaped him. Not a moment after he had landed a large hand clamped down on his broken shoulder and yanked him to his feet. He screamed in pain.

Squeezing his shoulder tighter Hyperion leaned in close to his ear and whispered "You think that's pain? I'll show you true pain." With that he punched the demigod in the stomach, making him fly back into the throne before sliding to the floor. There the demigod groaned in pain as he heaved up the little bit of food he had been given. Percy didn't even acknowledge that the monsters were now cheering on the titan as he stalked forwards again. Percy had not recovered from the last hit before he was tossed onto his back, earning a scream as his shoulder protested. The titian of the east smirked at him from above. "You've not even had the worst of it yet." He spat in the demigods face. A hand was suddenly under Percy's shirt and pressed to his side. After a moment of confusion a burning sensation over took his senses. He let loose a long blood curdling scream and did not stop screaming for the full five minutes it took for Kronos to tell Hyperion to stop.

"Ok that's enough brother!" Kronos shouted over the teens tortured screams. "I don't want him dead just yet!" The flaming hand was suddenly removed from Percy's side and his screams subsided. Relief fill him now that the pain was gone. It didn't last long though, as Kronos' grinning face entered his vision. "Oh no, I have plans for this one." The way the titan king said plans made Percy shiver in dread he knew he would not like whatever was in store for him. As suddenly as his face had appeared it vanished again as he addressed the monsters. "Ok, shows over we need to be going but we'll be coming back through at the same time tomorrow. This will be happening every day." Percy vaguely listened to what Kronos was saying but he was more bothered about his stomach. When he managed to regain enough strength, Percy pushed himself up and slowly rolled back his shirt so he could see the injury. His stomach, just like the rest of him, was covered by the criss-crossing scars he had earn in his time with Kronos. But he barely saw them, what really drew his attention was the burn on his left side. It looked as though his skin had been melted by the heat it was subjected to and some of it was still bubbling and changing shape. However, the constant factor was the bright pink colour of the area and blood seeping out of his skin at random intervals.

Percy dropped his shirt and looked up with a haunted look on his face, tears in his eyes. Kronos was stood there smiling viciously at the traumatized look on the boys face. The titan walked forward triumphantly and grabbed the chain that still hung from the demigod's neck, he would have to thank his brother later for doing what may have taken him years to do. The boy was beginning to break, not nearly there yet, but once the path is set there is nothing short of rescue that can stop someone from breaking. His enemy would finally be his. Kronos could wait however long it took, he was patient. Not giving him time to do react Kronos dragged Percy to his feet by his neck. "Now if you'll step right this way Mr Jackson we can carry on our way." He said happily to the teen, whose tears were finally spilling down his cheek at the knowledge his torture was not over. A chuckle was heard off to his left and for the first time Percy noticed they were not alone, Oceanus had stayed. 'What is he doing here?' the demigod absently wondered as he once again hurried after Kronos trying not to be choked by the collar. 'Oh well, I'm sure I'll find out soon.'

Percy was dragged over to a metal door on the other side of the room and roughly pushed inside. Kronos followed him inside and shoved the demigod against the far wall, before retreating back to the door to talk to his brother. Now that the titan had stopped dragging him around Percy could see the room was much like his own room. However, instead of having a table in the centre a large water tank occupied the space. It now made sense to him why Oceanus had stayed, but he didn't understand why they needed water. It healed him, not hurt him. But then again maybe that was the point. Kronos could hurt him and then heal him so he could do the torture all over again, just as Polybotes had threatened. Honestly, the thought scared him but it didn't seem like something Kronos would do. No, he probably had something much worse planned. It didn't seem like he'd have to wait long to find out because at that moment the two titans began stalking back towards him. Percy sat up straighter against the wall, trying to act brave despite the pain from his shoulder and the burn. However, it didn't go very well as he still trembled slightly and grimaced from the pain. Without even saying a word Oceanus hauled the young demigod to his feet and pulled him to the edge of the tank, ignoring his whimpers of pain.

As soon as he was next to the water Kronos grabbed hold of him and Oceanus walked to the opposite end of the tank, submerging his hand in the water. "I heard a rumour of your greatest fear." The titan king drawled. "Your biggest fear is suffocation, especially in water." Fear gripped the son of Poseidon's heart, though he tried not to show it, as Kronos laughed. "How ironic would it be if the son of the sea's biggest fear stemmed from water? How about we test the theory. Oceanus are you ready?" The titan nodded and Kronos began to push Percy's head towards the liquid. He tried as hard as he could to push against the titans hand and squirm out of his grip. But it was all in vain, the titan was too strong and soon Percy's head was plunged into the water. The demigod tried to hold his breath for as long as he could and reassure himself that it was his own element, he couldn't drown. But he couldn't convince himself. The combination of Oceanus' presence and his memories of the muskeg in Alaska drove a spike of fear straight into his heart. He tried to get out of the water, thrashing uselessly. But it wasn't enough and eventually he ran out of air. Unable to stop himself Percy breathed in a huge gulp of water. The liquid ran straight into his lungs and he started to suffocate. He was drowning, the one thing that should be impossible for him.

After endless minutes of struggling and choking Percy was lifted from the water and thrown to the floor. Where he sat for several minutes coughing up the water, barely noticing the two titans laughter. Even after his coughing had subsided Percy sat shivering from fear on the floor, trembling as he relived his fear in his mind. "Who would have thought it?" Kronos yelled in glee, surprising Percy. "It's true! Oh, the fun were going to have with this." He chuckled darkly. "W-why couldn't I breathe?" The demigod managed to splutter. This just made the two titans laugh more. Oceanus cleared his throat, drawing Percy's attention to him. "I believe I'm the answer to that." The twos eyes met, fearful sea green and merciless ocean blue. "I stopped the water from connecting with your powers, mine over ruling your own." He let out a booming laugh as realisation hit the son of the sea. His powers were useless. He wasn't even safe in his own element. The sea was being restrained, being kept from him. Something that should be impossible.

"You know what Perseus. I'm going to make a deal with you." Percy's head instantly snapped towards Kronos. Making a deal with him was never good. "I'm going to tell you something in a minute and when you believe it, I'll never do this to you again." The demigod's forehead screwed up in confusion. The titan lord was enjoying this far too much to just stop. Wasn't he? Whatever he wanted him to believe must be absurd, or he already knows it not true. He broke from his musings as the king continued. "Annabeth left you." This confused the demigod even more. "I know that, I tricked her into leaving." He replied, still not understanding. "No, you didn't. She tricked you into staying. She told you she could get you out from the other side, even though she knew she couldn't." Finally Percy understood, and he was outraged. "NO! She didn't do that, she would never! And you are never going to convince me otherwise." He shouted in the titans face, for the first time in a while having the courage to meet his golden eyes. The titan just shook his head and tutted mockingly. "Well were going to be here a very long time then. And if you don't remember what she did today, we'll come back every day until you do." The titan began stalking over to Percy once again. He tried in vain to get away, but Kronos clamped his hand down on his broken shoulder. Erecting a scream of pain from the boy. He then dragged the struggling teen back towards the water tank. Percy did not stop screaming until his head was re-submerged in the water, and even after that he carried on fighting his captor.

The cycle continued for hours. Being submerged until he was almost unconscious, then being taunted and fed lies before being plunged into the water again. After 4 hours the tortured demigod was finally dragged back to 'his' room, with the promise of continuing the next day.

Nico's POV

The glow of the camp fire sent an orange light around the amphitheatre, casting strange shadows on the demigods faces. It was Thursday, the day they recounted stories of the greatest heroes. This time it was a tale very close to Nico's heart. The story they had been telling for the last few weeks was the story of Percy Jackson the twice saviour of Olympus. The campers were sat eagerly in their seats listening to the tale told by Chiron, it was one of their favourites. A demigod just like any of them who rose to be the greatest hero ever. However, the story was only told once a year and the reason was clear if you looked at any of the immortal campers. Each ones face was a picture of grief as they remembered their lost friend. A few even had tears glistening on their cheeks. Nico was one of these, although no one could see as he was hidden in the shadows, never showing his weakness to others.

The tale always made him sad but tonight it brought unease as well, he could sense that something was wrong. Something was drastically wrong. He often worried for his lost friend, as even though he couldn't sense his soul in the underworld none of the gods could sense it living either. Anything could be happening to him, if he was even still alive. Some of his worst enemies lived in the pit, vengeful monsters out for his blood. Nico had only spent a week in Tartarus before he was captured, Percy had been down there 10 years now. The son of Hades couldn't even imagine what it was like for him. Despite his worry he had never felt something as he did then. Nico thought he could feel the lost hero's soul, for once, and it was suffering. Greatly. Maybe even more than any he had ever felt in any soul, and that was a lot.

But there was nothing he could do, the pit was still sealed. No-one had given up, all the gods were trying to get him out trying everything they could think of. And if they had no more ideas, they went through the list again. Even the gods that didn't like Percy knew he didn't deserve whatever was happening to him down there, although some of them just didn't want to feel Poseidon's wrath. Nico had got so desperate once that he had stood on the edge of the pit and pleaded to Tartarus to let them in to get Percy.

But nothing was working. For now there was nothing they could do to save their hero.

* * *

 **Poor Percy! I'm too cruel to him, sorry. But phew that was a long one. If anyone found the hidden reference please comment the fandom and you'll be mentioned at the start of the next chapter in the AN. What did you guys think to the latest chapter? Remember we are still in the time before the prologue 90 years before, so were getting closer. Just a few more chapters then were there!**

 **Thanks again for reading, please leave a review to tell me what you think - even any changes or improvements you would make. If you are enjoying it so far please favourite and follow so you can get the latest chapters. I will update next week (I promise). Until then, see ya.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Crumbling

**Hello! I am back, and it is half term where I live so hopefully I can get lots of writing done so that I have all my chapters ready to go. I know it's a bad idea but up until now I've been writing the chapters just before I post them, oops. I have been so surprised by the comments I've been getting I didn't know that you guys liked my story so much, so thank you all. You really inspire me to carry on writing until the end. The next chapter will be the last one before we go back to the present day in the throne room as you've all been asking me to get back to it. Currently listening to – 'Dancing with a wolf' by All Time Low.**

 ***WARNING* - This chapter has the most detailed torture of Percy Jackson, however this was important to the plot. It is not gory but just detailed, it is still T rated. However be warned, I cried while writing this chapter (that may just be because I was picturing the scene to be able to describe it though, and I'm a wimp). Do not read unless you are emotionally prepared.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in the story all rights go to Uncle Rick**

 **Solitarypotato – Thank you so much I am glad that you are enjoying it. It's comments like your that keep me writing.**

 **natsu1uzumaki – It is great to know you are enjoying the story so far. And as you asked/demanded [** **J** **] here's an update.**

* * *

Percy's POV:

*35 years with Kronos*

Percy sat in the corner of his room still shaking from his las session with Kronos. He was repeating the words "She didn't abandon you here, you tricked her into leaving" over and over again like a mantra. The teen hero couldn't believe it was happening but Kronos' words were starting to get to him, though he obviously tried not to let the titan know, he was beginning to believe that Annabeth had tricked him into staying in Tartarus so that she could escape. He was already starting to lose his focus on what was real and what was a lie. He couldn't believe it, he needed to stay strong he needed to get out. But his hope was dwindling. With each passing day it seemed less and less likely that he would escape before it was too late. He had already given up on the prospect of rescue, no one was coming for him. Nobody cared.

Percy was awoken from his musings as the metal door slammed loudly. His head immediately jerked upwards to see Kronos stalking over to him. "How are you Grandson? Got your stupid delusions out of your head yet?" He asked mockingly. Now the titan was stood right in front of him, and leaning down towards him as he spoke. "Well, I suppose you still need a bit of convincing then, don't you?" Before the son of the sea had time to even think about moving the titan had hold of his collar and had pulled him to his feet. The king tugged on the collar and he went stumbling forwards. "Kronos plea-" He began, but he was cut off by a sharp punch to the gut. Correcting himself Percy started again. "Lord Kronos, please. Please stop." He said in a trembling voice. The titan sent a glance at him over his shoulder. "Why on Gaea would I want to stop now?" He laughed. Resigning himself to follow the titan lord so that he didn't get choked, Percy looked to see where they were going. What he saw sent him into full scale panic mode.

"No! No, please!" Percy shrieked. But Kronos just ignored him and carried on dragging him over to the table. The demigod fought against him with all he had, but it did nothing. The hero had didn't have much left, he had been tortured for thirty-five years. No training, very little exercise and no break. Despite his struggling Percy was thrown onto the table and turned onto his front. Before he could move Kronos froze him in time and set to work on the shackles. Try as he might the teen could not move an inch and was forced to watch in silence as his enemy strapped him to the table. As soon as the last strap was in place Percy could move again, but by then it was useless he was trapped. Kronos chuckled darkly as he watched his prisoner collapse against the hard marble, finally giving in to his fate. He was so close to breaking. The thought made the titan smile ruefully, but he knew that although the demigod had given up he still would not listen to him. They still had quite a way to go before that.

"I had an idea this morning." Kronos began, making Percy groan internally. Whenever the titan had an idea it always meant pain for him. "I was thinking of how some of the people down here have been looking at you. And I know that if some others got the chance you'd be long gone." This caused the teen hero to shiver, he'd seen the way some of the monsters and titans looked at him. Some wanted to punish and then kill him and others, well the others wanted to do worse things. Kronos' booming laugh broke him from his thoughts. "Oh, I see you know what I mean. Well that makes this so much easier to explain." He cackled. "I thought that we needed something to show them that you weren't available. That you already belong to someone. Have you seen one of these before?" Percy lifted his face from the stone table and set his chin on it so that he could see what the titan was showing him. Held in front of the demigods face was a black dagger. It was about 6 inches long and had small lines of golden swirls spiralling out of the hand guard to decorate the blade. He couldn't see the handle its self as the titan kings hand was around it, but it looked as if it was solid gold. "It looks like some kind of ceremonial dagger." Percy croaked out, unable to keep the slight tremor from his voice as he wondered what the titan was going to do with the dagger. "Ah, you're not as stupid as you look. This specific dagger is for marking things with and that's just what I intend to do."

Percy's eyes widened in alarm as the dagger vanished from his sight. He hated everything that Kronos did to him, but it was always worse when he couldn't see. Like then for instance. The titan smirked evilly as he looked down at the son of Poseidon. Careful not to touch his skin Kronos slashed off the last remnants of the demigods ruined shirt. Percy's back muscles tightened as he felt his shirt fall away and he took a deep breath attempting to prepare himself for what was coming. The titan of time didn't care for any of this of he set the black dagger against the demigods pale skin. He smiled viciously as a shock of fear ran through the teen, who had turned his face back to the table. After a slight pause Kronos sunk the dagger through his prisoner's skin, erecting a muffled scream. His smile stretched into a grin as he dragged the weapon through his muscle making the boy scream louder. But the titan wasn't paying him much attention, he was watching the thick black lines that were forming behind the dagger.

For half an hour Kronos carried on with his torturous writing. Percy's pained screams the only noise. Eventually, the titan stepped back to admire his work. A cruel smile flashed across his face as he read the jaggered words. After a few moments he clicked his fingers to release the demigod from his bonds before pushing his unceremoniously off the table and onto the floor. Percy groaned loudly as he pushed himself up to sit against the table, breathing heavily. He heard a crackling laugh before he was suddenly pulled up and slammed back onto the table. When he opened his eyes again Percy was flinched as Kronos was leaning over him with his hands resting on either side of his head. The titan set him a menacing smile before asking, "So how are you feeling?" He laughed as Percy averted his eyes, not wanting to look at his capture. "Well, do you want to see it?" Without even being given time to say no Percy felt himself being dragged back off the table, before ending up stood next to Kronos.

The titan clicked his fingers and mirrors appeared on either side of the demigod, so that he could see his back. As soon as the mirrors had appeared Percy turned his head downwards so he couldn't see his back. "Ah, ah ah." Kronos tutted. "That hurts my feelings Perseus. You could at least look at my gift to you." Percy didn't move as he carried on staring at the cracked stone under his bare feet. Suddenly he felt a cold hand grab his chin, the person's nails digging into his skin making him wince in pain. "That's rude Perseus." He heard the titan scold. But he was no longer listening. He was staring horrified at the reflection of his back. Thick black letters were spread all the way from his shoulders to the top of his trousers, running over the top of all his scars. It took a few moments for his dyslexia to figure it out but eventually he managed to read what they said.

'This demigod is property of Lord Kronos'

*52 years after Percy's capture*

As the door creaked open Kronos could see his prisoner curled up in the corner, shaking as if he was crying. Percy gazed up at the titan walking in as he hugged himself, tears streaming down his face. "S-she left me. D-didn't she?" Pain laced his voice and the tears flowed more heavily down his face, dripping onto the cold merciless stone bellow as the demigod voiced his realisation. Kronos just smirked evilly at the trembling teen. "This is what I've been trying to tell you. You made up some silly dream to try and forget the truth, she left you. It was pathetic to see." The titan's words were poison and each one sank deeper than a knife, the boy finally believed the lie he had been telling him for the last four decades. "She tricked you into thinking that the lift would come back for you and that she could hold the button from the other side." The titan stalked forwards and knelt on the floor by the teen, false care masking his face. "But what if she thought she could?" Percy asked his eyes full of hope. But the titan king crushed it. "No. She knew, she just didn't care. Annabeth," Percy flinched violently at the name but that just made Kronos smile more. "Annabeth didn't love you. She knew I was down here waiting for you. The girl handed you over to me, for her freedom." The teen broke down crying, curling in on himself even further. Greif wracking his frame.

In that moment Kronos knew he had done it. He had finally broken the hero of Olympus after all these years.

Kronos swung around and let out a booming laugh that echoed around the room. He threw his head up towards the roof and howled in delight. It was done! He'd done it! Some of the other titans had mocked him saying it was a useless task and that he should just kill the boy. But this would show them. He was broken. Completely at Kronos' mercy, or the lack of. He swung his head around to look at his prize. The demigod was still curled up in the corner, leaning into the wall for a slight bit of comfort. The boy was still crying grieving the loss of hope and, whether he knew it or not, his lost battle for his soul. The child, for that was what he was in Kronos' eyes, had barely even noticed the titan lord's celebration. Yes, his enemy was finally broken. Kronos turned back around and smirked at the ceiling. "Just you wait. I'm coming for my throne back, and there is nothing you puny Olympians can do about it. Not now that I've got your hero, your saviour, under my control." He paused and cackled to himself. "I can't wait to see your faces as he spear heads my attack against you. Poor _Poseidon,_ " He spat the name as if it were poison. "he won't know whether to kill him or kiss him."

Percy sat with his head on his knees and his arms wrapped around them, hugging himself. His emotions were running rampant. For the last fifty-two years his love for Annabeth had kept him strong, able to take every punch, cut and drowning without breaking. But now, to know that she had left him without a second thought. To know that she didn't care. He was crumbling. Every single wall he had built, toppling down around him. He couldn't think straight, couldn't breathe. After an eternity one emotion rose up above the rest betrayal, quickly followed by heart break. Tears were still falling down the young hero's face as he uncurled himself and sat against the wall. Tipping his head back so it rested on the unforgiving stone. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that it was far too quiet. Coming to the conclusion that Kronos must have left he slowly stood up. Finally looking up he was startled to find the titan sat on the table looking at him.

"Perseus come here." Kronos commanded, although it was not as angry as usual. Cautiously the demigod lowered his head to look at his scarred stomach and walked over to the titan. The being in question smirked triumphantly and waited patiently for Percy to sit down beside him. Once the teen had, Kronos began to speak. "Perseus I know you're going through a tough time but you are going to face a lot of hardships in your life, and I can help you with those." Percy looked up at him in confusion before quickly averting his eyes. "You can look at me Perseus." The immortal demigod's eyes widened in shock as he looked back at the titan lord, however he did not look at his eyes as he still did not dare. "W-what do you mean?" He asked in trepidation. Kronos flashed a predatory smile at him. "What I mean is that if you join me I can protect you and help you." He answered, false care clear in his tone. Percy began to shake his head as he stood up and backed away from the titan. "I-I'm sorry I can't. I w-won't do that." The fake smile slid off Kronos' face as he stalked towards the boy. "What do you mean you can't join me!" He yelled. "Your precious love doesn't care about you and you are down here all alone!" Percy backed up quickly, stumbling backwards, until his back hit the wall. Kronos smirked viciously and carried on towards him. "I- I don't care i-if she doesn't lo-love me. Olympus are m-my family, I- I am loyal to to them. I w-won't destroy them." He stuttered as the titan kept getting closer, until he had his hands on either side of Percy, his face inches from the hero's.

"Are you sure? You don't sound very positive." The titan lord asked. The hero gulped and nodded, not trusting himself to be able to say no. The truth was he wanted the pain to stop, and he couldn't find another way out. But, he was trying to hold on for as long as he could. "Perseus." The titan tutted. "You just don't know when to give up do you. It's over." He growled, Percy tried to shrink away but the wall was behind him and the titan's hands blocked his other escapes. "There is nothing left for you to do. No-one is coming to save you. None of them care." Tears began to pool in the young demigods eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks. But he held onto them, just. "Don't make this difficult boy, just give up this is happening either way. Just join me." Kronos put his hand on the side of Percy's face, making him subconsciously lean in to him slightly. "I – I" Percy began, looking as though he was going to agree. "N-no, I can'." He stopped himself, shaking his head as if warding off the temptation to say yes. "M-my family…" "Can do nothing for you down here!" Shouted Kronos, cutting him off. The titan suddenly pushed the demigods face into the wall with the hand that still rested on his cheek, the comforting gesture quickly turning evil.

Percy cried out and clawed desperately at Kronos' hand, trying in vain to pry it away from his face. This did nothing except anger the titan. Becoming quickly bored the titan lord pulled Percy's head away from the wall before slamming it back into it. This time he let the boy fall to the floor. Percy immediately fell to his side, the world spinning. The impact had been so hard that the boy could not see clearly and was struggling to stay conscious. He realised that the titan had moved away from him, but with his distorted vision the demigod couldn't tell where he was or if he was coming back. He could barely hold a thought never mind do anything else. Much too soon Percy felt himself be picked back up, once again he was pushed up to the wall but he managed to not hit his head. After a few moment he felt a sharp pain in his right hand, the demigod let loose a scream of pain that only got louder when something stabbed into his other hand. Once the pain receded slightly the hero reopened his eyes, realising that despite everything he could once again see. He was immediately met with Kronos staring at him, unable to look at his he turned his head to the side. Percy instantly saw what had caused the pain, he was now being held to the wall by a gleaming gold dagger in each hand and a cold metal band around his bare torso.

Sudden pain burst to life in the trapped demigods legs, crying out in pain Percy looked down to see two more daggers buried up to their hilts in each of his thighs. Tears rolling down his face Percy let his head fall back against the wall and closed his eyes. After a few moments rest the young hero let loose a blood curdling scream as the blades in his thighs were twisted 90 degrees. "This could have been avoided if you had just taken my offer, it wasn't that hard." Kronos growled. Unable to look at him Percy carried on looking up at the ceiling, tears distorting his vision. In the past the son of Poseidon may have prayed to the gods for help, but now he knew they wouldn't. They never had before, why should they start now? "Look at me Jackson." Determined to not look at him for fear of his crumbling will, the demigod stayed looking at the stone ceiling. Trying as hard as he could to distract himself. Not even thirty seconds later white hot pain shot through his shoulder. "LOOK AT ME!" The titan roared. Wanting the pain to stop Percy's survival instincts took over and his head snapped towards his torturer.

What he saw made him want to get as far away from the man as possible. Kronos' golden eyes looked like molten lava, anger and hatred swimming in their depths. The titan king had one hand balled into a fist, his knuckles so white it looked as if the bone would burst through the skin at any moment. But, worst of all, was what the titan held in his other hand. Held ready to strike Percy was a bronze, leaf shaped sword that glowed slightly. The demigod instinctively knew that the grip was just plain leather, worn from use, and that the sword would balance perfectly in his hand. It was able to protect him in any battle, save him from a gory death. The tip of the trident that was delicately carved into the hilt stuck out from under the titan's hand, as if it was being crushed by him. Just like the swords owner. It was Percy's own sword. His trusted companion for all his demigod career, but lost upon his capture. Riptide. Its presence should have reassured him, but it did not. Not when it was held in the hands of Lord Kronos. Percy registered all this in a second, taking only that time for his eyes to widen immeasurably. "Please Lord Kronos, this isn't necessary." He pleaded to the demon before him. "You don't have to do this." Tears carried on streaming down his face. But the titan lord just smiled wickedly at him.

In a fluid motion the sword was raised high above Kronos' head and brought diagonally down across the boy's bare chest. A cry escaped his lips as his back arched away from the wall. But the titan just carried on hacking and slashing at the demigod's chest. His screams of agony just making the titan want to hurt him more. After a few cuts Kronos decided see how a more unorthodox style effected the boy. He added in vicious kicks and punches to his torture, that left purple bruises across his skin. Some of the hits were so powerful they began to bruise the titan's knuckles. After a few minutes of this a crack echoed out around the room followed by an even louder scream of pain. Kronos had broken one of Percy's ribs

Not long after a cry was heard through the screams, "Stop! Stop please." The boy cried. Kronos' violent torture had left numerous gashes along Percy's body. All of them were leaking ruby red tears of blood that ran down his chest in rivers, which were often joined by the child's own tears. The little bit of his skin that was visible was varying degrees of purple. But each and every inch of it was bruised more than it ever had been before. Not even his arms had been spared, deep lacerations crossed each arm and left blood to flow freely from his wrists down to join the rest at his shoulders. All of the cuts burned, maybe one or two he would've been able to handle but with how many cuts Kronos had inflicted it was a miracle the boy was still conscious. Pain clouded his thoughts and the only thing he could think of was stopping it. Luckily the titan did as he was asked and stopped the horrific torture. Before he was finished though the titan had looked at the crimson stained blade and a haunting smirk spread across his face. With not a second thought the titan of time plunged riptide into the demigod's shoulder, the blade going all the way through and deep into the wall, erecting one last bone chilling scream.

"I'll do whatever you say, as long as you don't make me fight against the gods. I swear on the Styx!" Percy had managed to get the last part in through his pain driven mind as an afterthought, his better side knowing Kronos would want him to fight against the gods. The titan smiled at the son of Poseidon, watching the tears carry on running down his face, before he frowned slightly. The sword was suddenly twisted in Percy's shoulder, pulling another cry from his mouth. "I'll never try and escape either. I swear! I swear it." Percy cried out, he couldn't see a way to escape anyway the only thing he could do now was stop the pain. Nobody was coming to save him. Nobody cared. Everyone hated him. And if they didn't, they would now. He had nothing to go back to "I accept your terms, boy." The titan smirked.

Kronos then ripped the sword from his body and threw it to the ground, where it clattered noisily against the stone. The titan let each cry of pain die out before ripping the next weapon out of Percy's body, causing as much pain as possible despite the boy being sworn to him. Finally the demigod fell to the floor as the metal band was pulled off, showing that even that had spikes on the inside. Percy laid on the stone for several moments catching his breath and collecting his scattered thoughts. "Get up boy!" The titan lord kicked him. Percy tried to push himself off the floor but found himself unable. Lord Kronos sighed in exasperation and clicked his fingers. Immediately the wounds on Percy's legs healed to form circular scars, but none of his other injuries healed. With another sigh the titan bent down and plucked the demigod off the floor and pushed him into the wall, though not hard enough to make him fall down again. "I couldn't have you unable to walk could I? Then you would be useless." Kronos, his new master, stated. "Now, come. We must go tell the others of my victory, and then you have training to do." "L-lord Kronos, why do I have to train? Y-you accepted that I would not f-fight the gods." Percy asked cautiously, following the titan as quickly as he could without crying out in pain. Which admittedly was very slowly. "And you won't." The demigod visibly sighed with relief. "You'll be fighting their children." Kronos finished. He then proceeded to drag the demigod out of the room, as the teen had frozen at the thought of having to fight against his own kind. At least it wouldn't be his friends they'd been dead for a long time. Right?

* * *

 **I am so so so sorry. Oh my gods I'm a wreck right now, I had to take a break while writing that because I got too emotional. Unfortunately while I'm writing I visualise the scene I am creating and, trust me, you do not want to visualise that. It's not pretty. But I am not planning on doing anything like that again you will probably be glad to know, so don't worry. I will definitely not be making Kronos that sadistic again.**

 **As I said at the start there is one more chapter and then we are heading back to the throne room to see what everyone thinks of seeing Percy again. Especially a certain son of Hades. In the next chapter we will see a subservient Percy and a little bit of Kronos' plans to take over the world. There will be three snap shot scenes from 75 years, 90 years and just before the prologue. Thank you once again for reading. Please follow and favourite if you are enjoying the story so that you can get the new chapters as soon as they are up. Also please review, each and every comment I get inspires me to write more as I can see that people are reading it and (hopefully) enjoying it. Thanks again, see ya.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Submission and Planning

**Hi guys! How have you been? I'm really sorry about not updating recently I've had really bad writers block for this chapter and I wanted to just skip it at some points but I can't do that because the story wouldn't follow right. Ok, I don't know how this chapter is going to go because I still have no idea what to write. Sorry if it's awful (and I apologies its short).**

 **This is the final chapter before we get back to the prologue scene. And I'm sure you're all glad about that because I have been getting a lot of people asking me to get back to it, well it will be up soon (hopefully)! So without further ado let's get on with it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus all right belong to Uncle Rick.**

 **Pj fan: Sorry for not writing sooner I got writers block and was swamped by homework, but it is here now.**

 **Mystery0028: Don't worry your update is here, hopefully my writers block will disappear now so that I can carry on updating for you.**

 **Hockeyhawk77: Thank you it means a lot to me that you enjoyed my story. I'm sorry I haven't updated in weeks I'm going to try and get back into my schedule.**

 **Stormsandstarswithacherryontop: Please don't do that! Don't worry I've done torturing Percy (I think I have anyway), it's never going to be that bad again at least. Good luck with your own story, I've had a look at it and** **I haven't read the series it's from but it looks really good.**

 **BurningDragonSword: Thanks, it is out of that part now. Percy is still going to be with Kronos for a bit but it'll not be as bad as it was.**

 **Guest: Thank you, the next chapter should be out in a week maybe two because I don't have as much time to write recently.**

 **Littlerya: Thank you for your wonderful comment. I was just about to give up on this chapter and your comment came through, inspiring me to carry on. Thanks.**

 **Lovepercy21: Shhhhhh. Don't give away my plot!** **J** **I understand where you're coming from I hate it too when authors speed through Percy's recovery in a week. One day he is afraid to be near anyone, next he's leading the war. I don't get it, it's just not realistic. So don't worry I intend to drag that part out making him get better slowly.**

 **Thank you for all the comments, they inspired me to keep writing this story. I think that's all of them though, sorry if I missed you, let's get on with it.**

* * *

Percy's POV:

*25 years before the prologue*

"Kronos my lord." The titans said in unison as they stood from their thrones and bowed to the titan king as he entered the throne room. "Sit." He told his family. "We have much to discuss." The king carried on stalking across the room and sat in his giant throne at the front of the room. All the titans were at their full height of 10 feet, so it was easy for Percy to stay hidden in his master's shadow if he stayed close enough. Usually the titans would make a point of calling him out and mocking the hero, but today was different, there was a tense atmosphere and they barely even noticed him. Something was happening and seen as the gods didn't know they had even reformed yet, it couldn't be them being attacked. Which meant the gods were probably in danger and Percy realised he was now part of that danger. But the demigod couldn't do anything he had sworn not to escape and he had to do everything that Kronos said. He had once thought about contacting Olympus but Iris Messaging didn't work in Tartarus, Percy had tried to find another way to talk to them. However, he was found. He was beaten for his insubordination and then Kronos told him not to contact anyone on the surface, so that option was gone.

As silently as he could Percy slipped into his usual spot next to Kronos' throne. If someone glanced over the throne they wouldn't notice the demigod half hidden behind it but if they were to actually look Percy could be seen trying to hide in the shadow of the chair. This was where he sat during every council meeting, in hope that the titans would forget he was there. For the first time ever it seemed to be working, however Percy wasn't convinced it was a good thing. If they ignored him that meant that something was happening for definite. Something big, and definitely something bad.

"My brothers and sisters" Kronos began. "Our time is coming! We have been gaining followers quickly since our break through 23 years ago." At this point the titan lord paused and looked over the edge of his throne, his eyes shimmered with mirth as he looked at the demigod sat there. The boy looked awful, he was curled in on himself as if he were trying to sink into the gold behind him. One hand holding his shoulder, which had been injured after Kronos threw him down the stairs earlier that day. The teen hero – if he could still be called that - was only wearing a pair of scruffy old jeans, showing off the numerous scars that littered his torso and arms. Unlike when he had first sworn himself to Kronos Percy had rebuilt the muscle he had lost during his torture due to the daily training he'd had for the past two decades, however the number of scars had grown. Just because Percy was sworn to serve him did not mean that Kronos did not beat the boy, no, he took every opportunity to hurt his slave, sometimes even hurting him for no reason. 'That boy is broken.' Kronos thought to himself. 'He won't even move unless I tell him to, he is the perfect weapon.'

Going back to the task at hand the titan king addressed his subjects again. "It is time to start drawing the battle plans my friends. Soon, I will have the power to rise again. To rise again and take back the world that is rightfully ours." Kronos rose from his throne and raised his clenched fist. "It is time to finally defeat the gods. To rule the planet promised to us! GO! Get your armies ready. Our time is coming." At the end of his speech the other titans shot up from their thrones and instantly rushed from the room to prepare for war. Now they were alone Kronos turned back to his slave and laughed quietly at the child's trembling. Percy dare not look at the titan even though he could feel his gaze on the back of his head. He was afraid, terrified, the day was coming when he would have to go back to his family. But not as a friend, as enemy who is there to destroy them. To destroy everything he loved. But worse than that, he would have to see the girl who left him to this fate and he was afraid of what he might do.

"I on the other hand have a weapon to prepare. The one that will take down Olympus." He heard the titan mutter to himself. That was all the warning Perseus got before the chain around his neck pulled him from his hiding place. When the demigod managed to push himself slowly into a sitting position he was met with the sight of Kronos glaring down at him. He quickly averted his eyes to the titan's chest so he wasn't caught looking at him, but it didn't matter. Within seconds Kronos' hand was wrapped around Percy's throat and his head slammed into the hard stone floor. He groaned in pain, which the titan seemed to enjoy as he forced the demigods head into the floor again making him call out in pain. He was stopped suddenly as his air cut off. Percy gasped desperately for breath but he still did not look at his capture, not even when the titan bent down towards his ear and whispered "Come along Perseus, it's time to train."

*100 years – minutes before the prologue*

Percy hacked viciously at the straw dummy. No, he was not now an evil, vicious psychopath like the titans, but he was worried. And the easiest way to calm down was to train. A few days ago he had heard the titans talking about how the final preparations were nearly finished. And he knew what that meant, any day now the army would be leaving for the surface and he would have to fight. The fear of battling against the gods was becoming overwhelming, he did not want to fight against the other demigods. In days long gone, he would want to be on the other side fighting against the titans to save the world but now, now he just wanted to die. To join his friends in the underworld, as they would have passed away years ago. It was his only consolation that he would not have to see them, that he would not have to see the girl who left him for dead.

Percy quickly cut off that train of thought, he couldn't think about her or he would break down. Again. Instead he threw himself at the next dummy destroying it within seconds and moving on to the next. He carried on fighting, slash, turn, decapitate, next. It was a mesmerising dance for any who saw him, they would've been able to tell that this was someone who had handled a sword for decades. A deadly opponent. But to Percy, it was easy. He wasn't even concentrating, just letting his emotions and instinct control him as his thoughts ran in circles. He was going to fight, slash. He was going to kill demigods, stab. He was going to help Kronos, turn. He couldn't escape, the arm dropped to the floor. He couldn't refuse to fight, and a leg. He had to follow every order, the head bounced onto the limbs. He was going to hurt his family, water shot out of the walls to the arena and tore the line of dummies to shreds. Percy stumbled backwards and slid down the wall, panting in exhaustion. He wanted to get out of it, he would take death at this point to not go against his family. But Kronos had taken precautions. He had stood with Percy for over an hour giving constant orders, stopping anyway he could think of to get out of fighting.

It was hopeless. Percy let his head fall onto his knees as he curled further into the wall. Suddenly he was shaken from his thoughts as a slow clapping filled the arena. Pushing his exhaustion aside, Percy lifted his head to see who it was. As soon as he caught sight of who it was he lowered his eyes to his feet. Kronos. "Well done Perseus. I see your training has worked, I think I have only seen Poseidon create a wave that big before." The titan sounded genuinely pleased, but Percy knew that was a bad thing. Now the king had seen him fight like that, he would be punished if he did not do that in battle. "T-thank you m-my lord" Percy stammered, knowing if he didn't he was likely to be hit. "I think you are ready." The titan continued. "And it's a good job. The army is leaving to head to our base now. But I've had a better idea for us." Kronos paused. "I think it's time we paid the Olympians a visit. Don't you?"

Percy didn't even have time to move before he was grabbed by the shoulder and flashed away. When he reopened his eyes he found himself surrounded by six monsters with Kronos next to him, holding the end of a chain that had appeared around his neck. But he didn't pay them any attention. No. Percy was too busy looking at the grand marble and gold building in front of him. He recognised it instantly, how could he not? He'd been here enough times. It was the throne room of Olympus. "No." He breathed, so quietly no-one heard. A tear slipped from his eye as the group got into formation, hiding him in the middle, and Kronos blasted off the great marble doors.

* * *

 **Ok, so this chapter has ended just as the prologue starts. I will be going over the events of that again from someone else's POV and then carrying on with the story in chronological order. There might be some flash backs within the chapters but they will only be short and I'll tell you where they are.**

 **Just one more thing, I own a Facebook page called Fandoms United it is for a number of fandoms (anything I am interested in) and I post on there every day, except Sundays – because there is no post on Sundays. Here is the link if you want to check it out, please like the page if you like what you see.** **FandomsUnited3/**

 **As always if you like what you read please review, follow and favourite so that you can get the updates as soon as they come out. The updates should be coming more regularly now, hopefully. Again I'm so sorry this is late. Thanks again for reading though, see ya.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Back where we started

**Hi guys, so this is what everybody has been asking for… we are back at the prologue scene! Whoop! I plan to make the story loads more exciting and action packed from now on and it should be easier to write due to the plot developing however I want while I'm writing, as I'm not having to aim it in a certain direction. So the chapters should be more regular again. Ok, so, I hope you like it. I've been wanting to write this for a while now, I got so excited I wrote it straight after I finished writing the last one. :D So here it is... Chapter 5!**

 **Mystery0028: Thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoyed it. You didn't even have to wait long for the chapter as I am back on track. Whoop!**

 **Twi-fic Lover: Thank you so much for your wonderful comment, you actually made me tear up a bit. I am so happy that you genuinely enjoy what I write but... shhhh! Don't give my plot away to everyone, because you are very close. Great minds think alike I suppose.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Nico's POV:

*Present*

The council met as we always do on the winter solstice. All the gods were in their thrones while we, the immortal demigods, sat on our own chairs in front of our parents. Hermes was just giving a report about how the monsters were attacking less but when they did they attacked in large numbers and with force. I sat on my chair slumping to the side, thinking about what he was saying. I knew what it sounded like, as did the other demigods who all had the same thoughtful expression on their face. It sounded like when Kronos attacked. I twirled my fingers around my shaggy black hair absently while I thought. No, it couldn't be him. He was defeated by P – by a great hero, and couldn't possibly reform so quickly. I quickly turned my thoughts away from Kronos as memorises of my missing cousin attempted to rise up again. It couldn't be Kronos anyway. He was gone. So who else could it be? Maybe Athena or Annabeth knew of someone.

Suddenly a crack echoed through the room, tearing me from my thoughts. The great golden doors had been blasted open with such force they had crashed into the marble walls so hard that cracks spread out in every direction. Everyone in the throne room turned to face the door instantly. Outside I could see the sky was dark despite it being the middle of the day, and rain plummeted towards the ground like an army laying siege to the Earth. A tremendous crash made most of the rooms' occupants' jump, as Zeus' rage added to the storm outside. But I didn't care. I was too horrified by the sight before me. Stood just inside the doors, bone dry, was a group of seven monsters.

Stood towards the back of the group, were four rogue Cyclopes' snarling menacingly at us. One of them glared right at me, as if it had decided to eat me first. The beasts stood at 7 feet tall and were a sickly grey colour, as if they were living stone. Unfortunately, the creatures only covered themselves with a ragged linen cloth. Which was only made worse by the fact that one of them seemed to have got the wrong size. On either side of the group stood a Dracaenae they were covered in dark, forest green scales and had glowing yellow slit eyes. The snake ladies stood on their double-trunked snake-legs slithering backwards and forwards slightly. They seemed to be unsure whether to charge into a fight or run for their lives, but something was holding them in place. And that something – or should I say someone – was what drew my attention. Stood in the centre of the group was a being worse than all the others put together.

The man in the centre was nine feet of pure muscle that made even Ares jealous. His bulging arms were crossed in front of his black shirt, and his feet were set wide below him. Making him an imposing structure and adding to the deadly aura he gave off, this drew peoples gaze instantly. I knew I had never seen the man before but at the same time recognised him; even if he had burned away his mortal host. Now instead of sandy blonde hair of Luke Castellan the man had a chocolate brown military buzz cut, but the same cruel smirk was still plastered on his face. Even if that hadn't given away his identity away, his evil golden gaze did.

Our worst enemy was back, after only just over a century. The titan king, father of the big three. Kronos. I had just been thinking it couldn't be him causing the issues but it turns out I was wrong. Kronos was back and worse than ever. And this time my cousin wasn't around to defeat him. It was such a painful reminder of how he was gone, that I couldn't contain the tear that rolled onto my cheek. Unfreezing I quickly wiped it away and prayed to Chaos no-one saw that, they would think I was crying because I was afraid. And that is one thing I certainly was not.

After a few moments of shocked silence Zeus broke out of his trance like state. "What are you doing here father?" He spat the word 'father' like it was the foulest of insults, which to the titan it probably was. But the titan did not even bother to answer. No. Instead he let out a booming laugh, so violent it shook the entire throne room. I jumped at the noise but I narrowed my eyes at the space behind him. I couldn't see anything though, I thought I saw something behind Kronos. But it must have just been because of my sudden movement. "How can you have reformed already?" Poseidon asked threateningly, rising from his throne. "My son and Hermes' boy scattered your essence too thin." The titan king's laughter ceased and he raised an amused eye brow at his son. "Do you really believe me so stupid as to have put all my essence in the Castellan boy?" He sneered. "No," he continued not waiting for a reply. "I only put half in him. The rest stayed in Tartarus, gaining strength slowly." My eyes widened in shock, we had been idiots. We thought that victory was it and we had won. We thought our victory had ended the war, so we didn't bother checking again. But we were wrong. That was just one battle.

I was furious, and I could see the other Greeks were too. Luke had sacrificed himself, and what good had it done us? It had just given us one hundred years to grow lazy and for the enemy to gain power. We'd even lost our hero. The one prophesized to save us, how could we win the war now? No Greek child of the big three was 16. 'We can't win' I thought in despair. While the gathered council collected their thoughts, the titan continued his speech. "Admittedly, I wouldn't have been able to resurface for much longer if it wasn't for my present." He chuckled darkly. Golden eyes searched the gathered crowd for a moment before they landed on Annabeth. She steeled her gaze and put up a strong front against her lost loves enemy, as the rest of us watched what would happen. "You remember don't you wisdom spawn. About the gift you left for me when you visited Tartarus?" Kronos queried, faking innocence. 'Oh di immortals I hope he doesn't mean what I think he does' I thought, it couldn't be - right? Even if me and my dad couldn't locate his soul. He had to be dead after this long, right?

Slowly the titan unfolded his arms and reached for something behind him. People's hands shot to weapons all around the room, but he didn't seem to care. Kronos just carried on moving his hand behind him and seemed to grab something. It looked like a careless action. But looking closely, I noticed his molten eyes scanning the room cautiously. When he apparently decided no one was going to attack him, the titian whipped his arm forward and threw something to the floor with a sickening crunch. Seeing the titan king cross his arm back over his chest the we deduced it was safe to look away from him. Instead I focused on the object at his feet. I heard a few gasps of shock as people realised what it was, including my own. Sprawled on the white marble floor a metre in front of the titan, but still closer to the monsters than us, was a boy.

He looked to be roughly six foot one in height. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, the boy wore no shoes or shirt, his clothes were torn in several places and seemed to have dry blood staining them. Slowly the boy moved his head with a muffled groan, for he had hit the floor quite hard. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I knew Kronos was evil but who could do that to a boy, he looked as if he'd been through hell and back. Which, admittedly, he had. The boys mop of jet black hair shifted slightly on the ground. Everyone looked at him with sympathy, it was instantly clear to me that this boy was used to far crueller treatment than this. Just as he was starting to come to, a sharp kick connected to his rib cage. Sending him face first back into the floor. "Get up you useless brat!" The offender yelled. The boy nodded and hurried to comply with his master's wishes.

I scowled at Kronos but quickly turned back to look at the boy who was beginning to stir again. As I looked at him again I realised that he was just a bit older than my physical age of 15, he may be 16 or 17. Far too young to go through any of this. Kronos stepped back again and smiled triumphantly. It made me want to go and punch him in the face, but I couldn't I'd be killed. The boy set has hands on the cold floor and pushed himself up painfully. This showed off the boy's impressive physique that would've had Aphrodite drooling if it wasn't for the uncountable amount of scars that covered his well-muscled arms.

The boy steadily pushed himself to his knees but did not raise any further, nor did he lift his head from where it rested on his chest, letting his dirty black hair cover his face. I wondered why he was doing this, was he afraid? But who of, us or Kronos? Maybe both? I recognised the boy a bit, I definitely knew him from somewhere. And I knew I should know who he was, he was important to me. Maybe he had gone to camp? "Who have you brought to my throne room? Who is this boy?" Zeus yelled at his father, no longer being able to stand the tension. "Do you hear that spawn? They don't even remember you." He laughed looking at the back of the boy's head, if anything it seemed to lower even more.

"All those years you spent saying they'd come for you. Wasted." He taunted, smirking victoriously at the gods. "Please," Poseidon spoke gently. "Will you tell us who you are?" The god looked as if he too knew the mystery boy but couldn't think who it was. The boy didn't move though. "Please." A male voice came from my side of the room. I didn't know who had said it, maybe it was me, but it somehow carried the length of the room to the titan's ears. Another booming laugh shook the room; causing the boy to flinch violently. "Go on then." He encouraged gleefully. "Show them who you are. Show them the scum you have become." The voice was laughing at him. But it carried the silent threat of what would happen if he didn't. I felt pity bloom in my chest, I couldn't even imagine what it must have been like for him to be Kronos' prisoner. Why did Kronos even take him, what did he want from the boy?

He took in a shaking breath and slowly lifted his face to the awaiting crowd. His eyes were still shut, but now I could see the fresh trails of glistening blood that ran from his temple and nose. The rest of his face was also covered in a layer of dirt and dried blood, despite this I could tell that beneath it all the boy was very handsome. I also realised I had been right. Instead of thinking he was a boy, I could now tell that he was a broken and submissive seven-teen year old. Someone who had been in the 'care' of Kronos for a long time, far too long. The teen took another ragged breath to steady himself before he slowly peeled his eyes open. As his eyelids moved out of the way a pair of beautiful sea green eyes were revealed. They were missing their usual glint and were misty with tears, but there was now no doubt of who he was. He was our lost hero.

Percy Jackson.

At that moment all hell broke loose. Percy. Percy was back. And that was where he had been all this time! With Kronos! How could we have let this happen? How could **I** have let this happen? He's my cousin for Zeus's sake, one of my best friends and despite what I might say – Gods I love him. Rage consumed my heart as I looked into his misty eyes, I could sense misery like I had never felt before radiating off him. I knew that he was 117 years old but he was more scarred and world weary than anybody I have ever known, and I've met people who are hundreds of thousands of years old. That's not right. I looked around me and saw each person with a similar face of shock or dismay. Some people were crying, others only just holding themselves in their seats.

Poseidon was the worst he had tears streaming down his face as he struggled against both Hades and Zeus as they held him down so that their father didn't kill him. He called out again and again to his lost son, but he would not look at him. Percy just stared straight ahead, unseeing, as tears leaked from his eyes. Tearing my eyes away from the grieving father I looked around the other immortal demigods. They were a mess, and I was no better. Piper was sobbing as she slumped against the side of her seat, next to me I could see Hazel crying into her hands too. I wanted to reach over and comfort her but I didn't know what to say. What was there to say in this situation? 'It's ok don't cry it's not like he was tortured, oh wait he was. Never mind carry on.' Yeah that didn't quite seem to work.

Instead I carried on looking around the room; Jason was gripping the sides of his chair so hard I thought his bones would split from his skin. But it was the only thing stopping him from jumping from his seat and running to his brother in all but blood. Thalia also looked as if she were going to run to our cousin, if Dionysus hadn't got vines holding her in her seat that was. The huntress was still fighting against the vines but as I watched she too collapsed against her chair as tears began to spill down her face.

Frank and Leo were taking his reappearance the best, although they too were still greatly upset, Frank sat still in his chair crying silently. I suspected this was not what he wanted to do but instead was what he thought Percy would've wanted, he wouldn't have wanted us dying for him. Not ever. Leo was expressing his grief in his own way. To stop himself from doing anything rash the Latino boy was repeatedly taking pieces of metal from his tool belt and melting them with the fire on his hand. I didn't understand how it helped but it seemed to work for the son of Hephaestus. The worst was Annabeth, she wasn't crying which seemed to make it worse. It was as if her body had stopped working. She was sat ramrod straight in her seat, not moving at all. Barely even breathing. Usually she was closed off but I could tell exactly what she was thinking. She was blaming herself for this. After all, he had sacrificed himself for her and this was the price.

The noise in the throne room was deafening I could barely even think myself. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I was crying, tears flowing down my face, but I couldn't bring myself to care. This was the boy I loved – even if he did not feel the same way – it felt as if something inside me was dying. As if someone had created a voodoo doll of me and was twisting a knife in my heart. Repeatedly. I held on desperately to the edge of my chair trying to hold myself in place. I was managing, just, but I was still leaning forward. All of me Desperate to get to Percy and help him, but a tiny part of me holding myself back because I'd be no good to him dead. Time seemed to stretch on forever, and with Kronos here maybe it did. But I was still analysing it all, the monsters viciously defending Kronos and Percy. Kronos watching Percy's every move as well as watching our reactions. But most of all Percy. Our lost hero.

He was here found again, but so far. I could see the new bright red scars on his bare chest, along with older white scars. There was more of those, probably from the heavier torture before he broke for Kronos. And then there was the blood, lots of it. Trickling down his face from his temple and bust nose, and then his trousers were red. But I suspected they had not always been, they were stained with the same substance that ran down his face. His own blood. Upon closer inspection I could also see tiny flecks of gold in his blood, indicating he was immortal. Not just frozen in time by Kronos. But partially immortal, like me. He could still die. I was broken from my musings by the titan as he growled "quiet". But no one seemed to hear for they were too noisy.

"Be quiet." He repeated in an angrier, more threatening voice. Still no one heard. This time though Percy curled in on himself slightly, he knew that tone. He knew it wasn't good, probably not good for his health most of the time. Whatever was going to happen would not be good. But I couldn't make a sound to tell the others to be quiet, my voice wasn't working. I could only watch in horror. "Silence!" The titan king said even louder. But still nothing. "Shut up! Or I'll splatter the floor with his blood!" Kronos yelled, placing his sword menacingly at Percy's neck. Even the slightest slip of his hand would kill him. Everyone was silent now, even Poseidon was still in his throne. Kronos laughed and began to cut into Percy's neck anyway. Red blood spilling down his neck. "NO!" I yelled jumping from my seat and reaching out.

* * *

 **Oooh it's getting tense over there on Olympus. How are we feeling about that? I hope I didn't let any of you down with that, I was pretty excited to write it and see what would happen too. I think I'm going to be writing in first person from now on as I need a more emotional view from the characters, I didn't do it before as I needed to swap between Kronos and Percy a lot. Plus, being in Percy's head during torture = not nice.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed that. If you did please review, follow and favourite. So that I can use your input to make the story better and so you can get the latest updates as soon as they are released. Also if you do review I reply to them all at the start of every chapter so if you want to ask me something or get a reply back it is there. Ok guys that's it. See ya.**


	8. Chapter 7 - A Story to Tell

**Merry Christmas and I happy new year! Yes I am late, but I'm here now. So, better late than never? I don't know but I am so sorry I have been so busy with school work that I completely forgot about the story. Oops. It wasn't until today when I got a review that I remembered. So I am very sorry but here it is.**

 **Right so this chapter is a rewind a few minutes for Percy's POV but it basically carries straight on. Just the comments and then we can get on with this.**

 **NeatherStar: sorry for such a long wait, I tried to make it good like you asked and I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Darkness Death and Riches: First of all, I love your user name. Second of all, I am really sorry for the wait (I know I keep saying this but I do mean it). Your pun is allowed I didn't touch this for a year! And more importantly a full month, for which I do apologies. It will not even here do not worry, just bear with my awful scheduling and you will find out more.**

 **Bookadict5: I am very sorry please do not rip out my internal organs. *very scared face* But seriously thank you for your comment I saw it today and thought I really need to write, not just because I might get hit with a text book if not, but because people are reading my story and actually getting annoyed at me not updating. I can't do this to other people when I feel the same way about the stories I read. Your comment really did inspire me to write this today so I thank you and you've really made my day with your kind words about my writing. P.S. I promise if I take that long away from writing again without warning I will supply the book for you to hit me with :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: Even though I wish I did, I do not own PJO or HOO all rights go to Rick**

* * *

Percy POV

I couldn't believe it my family were all here, they knew who I was with yet they were still sad. They could see me as I was, subservient and broken, yet I could still see several people having to hold themselves back from running to me. Or maybe it was at me, maybe they wanted to kill me before I hurt anyone? Yeah that was probably it. Part of me was happy to see them. The small part of me that still believed I could be saved, that now they knew where I was they could help me. But the rest of me told that small part to shut up. They already knew where I was, she gave me to him. I couldn't even stand to look at her, she was the reason I'm like this. Instead I started to look around at everyone else. Before I got far though I realised something… all my old friends were here. All my DEMIGOD friends. I was to fight the demigods, these demigods. My friends. "No, no, no. Not them." I cried silently letting a few tears fall down my face. A small chuckle was audible from behind me. My lord found my pain amusing, as always.

After a while Lord Kronos apparently got bored of simply laughing at me and was ready to move on. "Quiet" he called quietly. I subtly looked around, why weren't they shutting up? 'They have to listen to him' I thought 'or something bad will happen.' I wanted to call out to them, to say something. But I couldn't Kronos had ordered me not to speak unless he said I was allowed, and he hadn't. I was stuck being silent and watching them. "Be quiet" he said again, louder than before. I curled in on myself, I knew that voice. This was going to be painful for them, they had to stop! Didn't they know not to disobey him? They were going to get beaten for sure.

"Silence!" My lord growled. Oh no. Oh no. 'Holy Hades this isn't good' I thought. I ducked my head quickly and placed my arms around my knees. I didn't want to see what would happen. Suddenly a hand grabbed my hair and yanked my head back, a muffled groan left my lips. A second later I felt something cold press to my neck, and a golden pair of eyes appeared in front of me. Kronos smirked once before looking back at the gods and their children. "Shut up! Or I'll splatter the floor with his blood!" Kronos yelled. I didn't understand, surely he didn't think that would help. Like they actually cared what happened to me, they would've rescued me if they did. Despite my thoughts a second later all the noise stopped, it was as if no one even dared breathe.

The molten gold eyes appeared in my vision again, along with an evil smirk. 'Oh gods' was all I got time to think before pain took over my brain. The cold scythe was slowly being dragged across my neck, sawing ruthlessly through the muscle. I cried out, my brain barely processing anything but pain. But one thing cut through the fog. A cry of "NO" that almost sounded as pained as I felt. Kronos froze, and so did I – my screams dying down to a whimper as the scythe stopped. Somebody was in trouble. In danger even.

Suddenly the hand holding me up let go and I fell unceremoniously to the floor. My head smacking against the marble floor painfully. Managing to clear the haze from my vision I turned my head up to rest my chin on the floor – I didn't even have the strength to sit up. What I saw shocked me. Nico. Nico was stood from his chair, one hand stretched out towards me. He must've been the one who shouted. After a few moments his eyes met mine. What I saw there surprised me, he was sad. But not for himself for me. He could see me being hurt and it was as if it hurt him too. Why? Why would that be? He asked me a silent question 'are you ok?'. Yes, I tried to lie, that's what he wanted to know after all. But it's hard to lie with your eyes, I'm sure I must've said 'no, not at all. Ow.'. Oh no, would he hurt me for giving him the answer he didn't want? I knew Kronos did. But I never got to find out, because at that moment Kronos drew our attention.

"Well boy? Have you got something to say?" The king spat, glaring at Nico. I began to panic. This wasn't good Nico was in danger serious danger. He needed to stop. 'Just apologies' I thought 'just say you're sorry and the beating won't be as bad'. But he didn't, the son of Hades looked down at me for a moment. He even saw that I was shaking my head, begging him to sit down. But no. Nico looked back up at the titan lord with defiance sparkling in his eye. "Yes, I do have something to say." No, no no. I began to push myself up, struggling with my exhausted muscles. I prayed to Chaos I would be able to stop him before it was too late. But Nico carried on. "You have no right to be here. You have no right to be holding Percy prisoner. You have **no right** to be harming him!" I didn't understand, what was Nico doing? Of course Lord Kronos can be there, he is the king no one tells him what to do. And he certainly had the right to me, to do whatever he wanted to me. They gave me to him. The gods and the other demigods, surely they knew Annabeth gave me to my master for her own freedom?

However, I didn't get to think about that for long as suddenly my arms gave out as a foot was slammed into my back. I tried to push up again but Kronos' foot stayed firmly on my back and he began to press down more, a groan of pain escaped my lips. "You mean I can't do this?" The titan asked casually before applying more pressure to my back. I winced and looked again at Nico, he was looking back at me. Horrified. Tears swam in his black eyes, I wanted desperately to wipe them away. Why was he crying? Did he know Kronos was coming for him next? "And as to the matter of having no rights to Perseus. Ask him about that." The foot left my back as quickly as it had appeared and I was dragged to my feet. Just as I caught my balance I was pushed forwards slightly. I stumbled but managed to stay up right, I was in the middle now. Still within the reach of Kronos but away from him, on my own.

I realised that everyone else was staring at the three of us; me, Kronos and Nico. But eventually they all rested their eyes on me. Some of them seemed to want to get up as well, to come closer, but they didn't. They had tears on their faces but I knew they were false. They all knew I had been condemned to this, they just didn't want to see the consequences. "Percy," a voice said quietly. 'Percy' I mused, 'that was me wasn't it?' I was sure of it after a few moments, yes my name was Perseus but I used to insist they called me Percy. Lord Kronos, he took that from me maybe that made me belong to him more? "Percy?" they called again. This time I turned to look, it was Nico. He moved to step forward but as he did there was a dull thud. A sound I recognised as a scythe end being hit to the floor, and Nico stepped back again.

"Percy, what does he mean? What does he mean ask you?" The son of Hades begged. I looked at Nico, his black hair had fallen into his eyes but he didn't seem to care or notice. I wanted to answer but I knew I couldn't speak. Kronos seemed to realise at the same I did and in a smug voice said "oh Perseus, you may speak". He was showing his power over me I realised but I knew I had to answer, he wanted me to. "W-well" I stuttered looking back up at Nico he looked angry, but not at me. "When me and a-a-anna, her" I changed my mind still unable to say the name. A small squeak came from one side but I dare not look to see who it was. "fell into Tartarus to get out someone had to close the doors from the inside. S-she tricked me. She told me the lift would come back. But she lied!" I yelled at the end, tears leaking from my eyes.

"Tell them the rest." A cold voice commanded from behind me. "Tell them why you must do as I say." I gulped. They didn't know yet and that's why they didn't hate me. Yet. If I told them they would hate me, want to kill me. But maybe that would be good. Maybe they would kill me, before I was ordered to kill them. I looked back at Nico's eyes. It was a mistake. He was so trusting, as if he expected me to just turn around and fight. But I couldn't, I stopped fighting long before I was under my lords control. "I – I" I looked around again, everyone was staring at me, they were slowly losing hope. "I swore on the Styx." There was gasps of shock and a roar of rage. I had to speak quickly to finish. "I swore that I would do as he said as long as I didn't have to fight the gods!" That seemed to calm them down a little just as it had me. "But he tricked me," I spoke slowly, looking at Nico again as if it were only us. "I won't have to fight the gods when the war comes, no. But I will be forced to fight the demigods. An-and he has strict rules, I cannot surrender, I cannot escape, I cannot purposefully die, I cannot help." I was crying, sobbing nearly. "Please, Nico. Please kill me before I hurt people."

The younger immortal looked at me with such sympathy it hurt, tears were brimming in his eyes. He was going to speak, but he stopped himself as a sinister voice spoke instead. Kronos. "Look at him, even when he was hurt, broken. He thought of you all tried to stop me from using him." He reached out and touched my face, wiping away the tears. He circled me, slowly taking in my pain. "Even when he knew you sent him to me that you gave him to me for your own freedom." Kronos was looking at someone over the top of my head. I heard an intake of breath. Before a pained cry reached my ears. "No I didn't! Percy don't listen to him, you sacrificed yourself! I begged you not to!" I shook my head desperately trying to block out her voice. I couldn't stand it, but it didn't work. The hand on my cheek suddenly grabbed my face and turned it towards her. I quickly shut my eyes, I would not look. But suddenly sharp nails bit into my skin. My eyes shot open.

I could see her. She wasn't crying, obviously, she knew what she was doing. But she looked upset, clearly she was under the impression I wouldn't leave her, that I would understand her giving me away to be tortured but no. I would not. I couldn't cope seeing her again, seeing the one responsible for all this, it broke me all over again. "No I didn't!" I screamed back at her, tears streaming down my face. "You gave me away. Y-you gave me to Lord Kronos!" I couldn't deal with it anymore; she was the reason I was like this. Broken. The enemy. Unable to be free. All because of her, I looked away. Sobbing. "No, no. You've got it wrong." She tried again. "Seaweed Brain." At the old nickname my knees gave out and I fell to the floor. Not even registering the pain.

"Annabeth" it was Apollo. "he won't listen to you. I couldn't detect a lie. Even if it's not true, Percy thinks he is telling the truth." There was a great sadness in his voice, I could tell even through my own pain. An evil chuckle cut through my thoughts like a knife, I could feel Kronos move closer to me. "Of course he is telling the truth, he wouldn't dare lie. And he knows that she left him. **Gave him** to me." He laughed again, placing a hand in my hair. "Now if you'll excuse us, I've got an army to prepare. Goodbye." The hand tightened in my hair, I knew I was leaving and part of me was happy. The smaller part wanted to stay, to be away from Kronos. But these were not the people I could be near, not after all they'd done. I could hear feet pounding the marble, but it would be too late. Gold filled my vision and we flashed away.

* * *

 **So… what do you think? If you enjoyed it please let me know by reviewing I love reading your comments they quite often make my day and they inspire me to keep writing. If you did enjoy it, you can also favourite or follow to get the new updates which should be more regular again as I get back into writing. But it might not be every week as I am getting more and more work to do from school all the time. :( For now though, see ya.**


	9. Chapter 8 - What now?

**Hey! Can I start off by saying you guys are amazing there has been nearly 40 reviews on this story, and then 45 favourites! I was just writing this because I enjoy it and had an idea I never, ever in a million years expected many people to read it. Let alone like it! So thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you all you make my day and inspire me to keep writing the story and maybe one day write my own book. You keep my dreams alive. Thank you.**

 **Anyway now I have done being super happy I thought I should let you know that the story is now just a continuous tale that will follow on from where the last part ended unless I say it has skipped. It is also in the present day and not a flash back, except small paragraphs in the future – but I'll tell you then. So thank you as always for reading you all make my day. Just the reviews and disclaimer and then we may begin.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I (unfortunately) do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

 **NeatherStar – I am so glad you found my story it seems like you were having a hard time finding something to read, and trust me I know how annoying that is. Thank you for your kind word I am so happy that you like the story and I wanted you to know that your comment made my day too.**

 **Aqua Jackson – You had me worried there for a moment, I thought you were going to tell me off for being mean to Percy but then you flipped it! You seem a lot like me as even though its mean I always much prefer the stories where something awful happens to the characters (you can probably tell).**

 **Bookadict5 – Thank you! I really do love the comments I get; they always make me smile. I'm currently thinking the hard back of the bane chronicles may be enough to knock some sense into me if I don't update for that long again. But don't worry it's not this time the update is here!**

 **Puberbeer – I think I know what you mean, it can be a love hate relationship with the sad stories. But never fear after this chapter I think we are going to be on the rise emotions wise, it is getting happier (a bit) (I think). :)**

 **Darkness Death and Riches – Your welcome! I'm glad I updated too I can't believe I didn't do it before, I had honestly forgot how happy the comments from you guys makes me. So don't worry despite me having awful scheduling I won't stop writing till this is finished. Thank you for your kind words about my story, I love all of you as much as you seem to love this story.**

 **Emma Chase-Hunter of Artemis – Thank you so much! And don't worry I will not stop writing till this is done.**

* * *

Nico's POV:

"Percy!" I screamed. But it was too late, they were gone. I slid to a stop at the wall, my hands braced against it. It was my only support, I couldn't cope anymore. We'd found him, he was right here. Right in front of me. And now he was gone. Taken by Kronos again to be tortured, all because I wasn't quick enough. Without even realising I brought my fist back and slammed it into the marble with a cry of rage. A crack echoed through the room as pain blossomed in my hand. But I didn't care, it helped me focus. Helped me to cut through the rage and start figuring out how to get him back. Because I would get Percy back. Even if he wouldn't be mine, I didn't care anymore, I would not let him be tortured by Kronos. I'd already let him down enough.

The image of his face flashed in my mind, he looked awful. Like he had been completely destroyed and someone had put fragments of him back. The rest were lost, waiting for someone to find them - to fix him properly. I would do that, I was determined. It should've been Annabeth, I knew that, but after seeing the way he had looked at her I knew Percy would not let her anywhere near him. Not at least until someone helped him, maybe never. I had to be the one, I was the only one that seemed to care about what had happened. Yes. Everyone was sad, but in their seats. They were happy to sit still and mourn for him while the titan hurt Percy in front of them, without even trying to help. But not me, no. I would keep fighting to get him back. Even if I had to face off with the full army and then Kronos alone, I would do it. For Percy.

Finally managing to calm my mind I turned back to the gods and demigods. They were all staring at me. It was as if they were surprised? "What?!" I yelled as I stormed back to my seat. "Well," Jason managed to say after a few moments of silence "it's just, well, no one expected you to act that defensive or upset." He stuttered. The son of Zeus looked straight at me with his electric blue eyes sending me a look, a look that said even he didn't expect that and he knew I liked Percy. I had been planning to tell the others that I liked guys but, after Percy was taken, I couldn't bring myself to do it. It just felt wrong the others knowing and not him. And it wasn't as if I liked anyone else. Well I did have a crush on a son of Apollo for a little bit, but he was mortal it would never have worked. Besides seeing Percy again, it was like he had never left. My feelings were still there just so deep I hadn't felt them in decades. "He's one of my oldest friends I wasn't just going to sit there while he was abused in front of me! Unlike all of you." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either.

"How dare you!" Poseidon yelled at me. "How dare you act like you care more than me! That is my son!" For the first time he got out of his throne and stood, glowering at me. But it made no difference I was enraged and the sea god throwing a hissy fit was not going to change my mood. ( **A/N naughty word ahead)** "Then maybe you should've got off your godly arse and done something about it! Then he might still be here!" I shouted back, taking a step towards him. The god stumbled as if I had hit him and sank back into his chair. Everyone else sat in stunned silence, though I could tell my dad was ready to protect me from his brother's wrath. "Y-you're right. I should have done something. Helped him." Poseidon sobbed into his hands. "I'm the worst father ever. We didn't find him before and he was being tortured, I should've known. And then he was here. I still did nothing and now he is gone again. Chaos help me." The god wailed, falling into despair.

The room went silent; I took this as my queue to sit back down. Silently I moved back towards my father's throne and took my seat at the foot of it. A click echoed throughout the room as I leaned back and a plate of ambrosia appeared on my knee. Glancing towards the hearth I nodded in thanks to my Aunt Hestia who was looking at me in concern. It was clear she was worried about my hand. I barely felt it, I was too worried but it was probably a good idea to mend it so I ate the ambrosia anyway. Flavour exploded in my mouth and I smiled at the good memories it brought. However, it wasn't what I had been expecting. Usually the godly food tasted like a McDonald's meal, but this time it tasted like pancakes. Blue pancakes. Percy's blue pancakes. It took me back to the days between the wars, when we would all be together – happy. Percy would make us all pancakes and then we would head off down to the beach or into the woods, to just hang out and be normal teens for once. Back before the prophecy of 7 had begun and it was me, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, the Stolls, Clarisse and Chris. It seemed so simple back then, we had won. Everything was fine. Well, not everything but it was better.

"Uncle peace." Came the calm voice of Athena, breaking me out of my memories. "We may have lost him today but we all could've done something, not just you. We all share the blame for this." As she spoke Athena's traditional robes melted into armour and tough fighting gear. I looked around the room and saw that all the gods were in war gear, even Aphrodite was in her pink armour, ready to discuss our next move. I sat as the discussion began. Obviously I was determined to find Percy and I couldn't do it alone – not really. I would need their help. "Now" Zeus began, finally reclaiming everyone's attention as he stood to address us all. "it is not uncommon knowledge that I do not get along with my brothers' children. Especially not Jackson, but I think we can all agree that he is a great hero and deserves his freedom." For once I totally agreed with the king of the gods there was only one issue. "But his oath, he said Kronos had strict rules. We will have to get around them. And to do that we have to know what they are." I said, we all sat for a moment. Except Zeus who paced the length of the room as he thought. Each of us was thinking trying to figure something out, until a quiet voice spoke.

"Maybe not, he said it was an oath on the Styx. Right?" It was Annabeth. Despite the fact her love hated her she was still trying to help him, wanting to make it right. "Well, if we could talk to Lady Styx – bargain with her. Maybe, just maybe, we could get her to release P-Percy." She concluded, stumbling slightly on his name. I thought about it. Lady Styx was a goddess in the underworld so of course I knew of her, and she would be able to help. It was a brilliant plan. But there was one issue. She was certainly not a reasonable goddess. There was no guaranteeing that she would help us at all, and if she did the price was sure to be high. I would pay it without a second thought, but would the gods? "I know the Lady Styx." A voice spoke from behind me. I turned to see my dad, his face grim. "She is a difficult goddess, we will have to go and visit her. Not summon her for this to have any chance of working. But know that it still might not, she is the spirit of hate and if she doesn't want to there is nothing that will change her mind and we cannot force her to help. Lady Styx will drive a hard bargain but I think I can work with her, she did help in the first titan war after all."

I could tell from Hades' face he was not sure if Styx would help us or not but, despite what people thought, my father actually did like Percy. Well, like may be a strong word, he didn't dislike him. Percy had gained my father's respect during the wars, especially with his sacrifice and now learning he had been tortured even the god of the underworld would find it difficult to hold something against him. He would try. It may not work, but Hades would try his hardest to help my cousin. Now that they had decided to talk to Styx the others started to plan who would go and what we may need to do to get Lady Styx to agree. I will admit I wasn't really listening. In my head I was going through the confrontation with Kronos and Percy thinking about what had happened. Seeing if we had missed anything that needed to be dealt with, other than the fact we would have to rescue Percy. But I knew we would deal with that next.

Then it hit me, I thought back to something I thought earlier. 'Our lost hero. He is finally found again.' "Athena" I called, interrupting the conversation causing them all to look at me. "If I may, what was that prophecy issued after the giant war?" She thought for a moment before answering "The lost hero found again, but only one can break his chain, digging through the wreckage and ruin, all while war is brewing, his worst fear he must brave, for the world he has to save." Oh my gods, no. Not him. Athena seemed to be catching on to what I was thinking. "You don't think? Again?" She asked. Poseidon slammed his trident down. "What you two?!" he yelled, still distraught at losing his son. Again. "The lost hero. Percy." I breathed.

I couldn't believe it; the fates must really hate him. Percy has never had a break since he was 12. First the war with Kronos for five years, then 2 months off. Before his memory was wiped and he was thrown into the giant war. Then he missed the end of that because he was trapped in hell and caught by Kronos, his worst enemy for Zeus's sake, then he was tortured for 100 years. And finally when we find him, he gets taken again and we have to get him back to get him to lead ANOTHER war, against his biggest fear no less. And the mortals think they have it rough. Pfft, try being Percy. In fact, no don't - if anyone else did all that they'd die.

The room was in chaos, and not the creation deity type. The chaos of 'oh my gods, WHY?' why could Percy never catch a break. It's like he was a magnet for trouble. I wanted to save him, but what if he just thought we were doing it because we needed him. In his current state of mind that would be the most obvious reason we would want him, he thought we hated him. Now we have to convince the Lady Styx to help, save Percy and THEN convince him that we still care for him and get him to lead yet another war. Against his biggest fear for Zeus's sake! The odds were already stacked against us, but now they were piling up. The task ahead was heading into the grounds of impossible. But this was life or death we had to succeed, not only for Percy's sake but for the sake of the entire world. If we didn't get Percy back, and quickly, we were all as good as dead. The titans would have the prophesised hero, and we would have no chance. When the campers learned that they would have to fight against the legendary hero Perseus Achilles Jackson, half of them would be too scared to fight. And some may defect to the titans for just a chance to live.

We had to get him back.

While all this happened in my head, Zeus managed to calm the room back down. Finally, he spoke in a commanding voice "It is clear that we need to act, and quickly. We all need to work together to get Perseus back as quick as possible. Any ideas?" I could immediately see that he was taking this seriously, never had I believed Zeus would ask for another's help. But right then he was looking around at us all, desperation in his eyes. "We need two groups," I said calmly, getting off my chair to address the room. "A group to go and talk to Lady Styx, led by my father. And another group to search out the titan's base and wait for the others to free Percy from his oath before they go in to rescue him. The rest need to stay back and prepare the campers for war." I looked around the room, meeting the eye of every person – both god and demigod. Each one of them looked scared, scared for the black future if we failed. They all nodded back at me, agreeing with the plan and I could see the slightest bit of hope returning to them. Having said my part, I quickly moved back to sit in my seat. Next Ares spoke up "I say we don't tell the camps that Jackson is with the titans, it will make them lose hope of winning. We need our armies to be confident. We only tell them if we are sure we cannot get him back." For once I agreed with the god of war, I had been thinking the same. He was a living legend if the campers found out it would be a catastrophe.

"I for one agree with my brother." Athena chirped as a murmur of ascent rippled through the room. "And the team who go to rescue Perseus should be his friends, he is more likely to trust them. But I am afraid to say, my dear," her tone softened as she put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder "that you should go with the other group. It is clear that the child of the sea has some misconceptions about what happened and no longer trusts you. Your involvement may jeopardise the mission." I looked at Annabeth, it was clear from her shining eyes that the words had hurt her. But the daughter of wisdom knew it was true and, swallowing the pain, nodded her head - not trusting herself to speak. I felt sorry for her, before Percy was taken they had been in love. True soul mates people had said, but now, he couldn't bear to look at her. The titan king had obviously turned his memories of Annabeth to break him. Without a doubt I knew the thought of her would've held him strong for years, Kronos had to break that trust and love to break Percy. He had accomplished both and could now control him, but it was a punishment for if he escaped too. For it would hurt both of them, a form of revenge for what they did to the titan.

"So," Zeus stated, turning our attention back to him in the centre of the room "Going to rescue Jackson will be Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Nico." The king looked at each of us as he said our names and we nodded in ascent. I looked around at my friends they all shared the same look of determination to find our friend. It didn't matter that some of them had only known him for a short while, the crew of the Argo II had been family and all of them wanted him back. There was suddenly an angry shout from the other end of the room, I whipped my head around to look. Thalia. "Father I have to go too!" She shouted "I have known Percy for far longer than some of them have. He's like my brother!" Zeus looked a bit concerned at sending her with us, it was clear that Thalia cared very deeply about Percy and could be very emotional on the mission. It was obvious from the gods face he didn't want her to get hurt being rash, as they had got quite close over the past 100 years.

"I'm sorry Thalia you have to stay with the hunt -" Zeus was cut off by Artemis. "Thalia can go with them the hunt will cope for a while without her." The goddess said with an angry glint in her eye. "Besides," she continued "my huntress' emotions will not affect her as you are worried about. She can fight perfectly well enough for this mission; they will need her." Zeus stumbled for a moment trying to find another excuse for Thalia not to go. But in the end he couldn't think of anything and conceded. Everyone was silent for a beat before Athena spoke, "We should send one more person, in case they have to split up so it is even." Everybody agreed with her but there was an issue. Annabeth was the only one of the immortal demigods left and she definitely couldn't go. "Well," Leo started in an uncertain voice. I realised for the first time that he, and several others, had never seen Kronos before today and even though they had been in a war. They'd never been in a war council, they had just been thrown straight in to it, this was all new to them. "I could ask Calypso to come with us, she is a good fighter. She never actually met Percy though." He sounded sad at the end, he had rescued Calypso after Percy fell into Tartarus so he never got to introduce them. It was clear he wanted her to have met all of his friends, especially the one he obviously idolised.

"Actually," Poseidon said "she is a good person to send. They have met, Percy crash landed on her island once when he was 14. I seem to remember they got along quite well." At the news Leo turned bright red and his nose spontaneously set on fire. The son of Hephaestus desperately patted out the fire on his nose, but the damage was already done. It was clear to everyone in the room he regretted mentioning Calypso now he knew she and Percy once 'liked' each other. Even though he hadn't said it, it was clear from Poseidon's voice the two had liked each other romantically. Or, at least, she liked Percy. Plus, it was common knowledge that the raft from her island only came for people she loved and he had left, so Calypso obviously loved him at one point. 'That would be enough for Leo to want them to be kept apart' I thought.

"Ok, so that is now sorted." Zeus concluded, finally going back to his throne. "What about the other group? Hades will obviously lead due to it being in the underworld and his connections to Lady Styx, but who else will go?" I looked around the room trying to think of people who would be able to go. But I wasn't sure, I didn't think any of them really knew Styx. I knew that I would be a good person to go as I knew Lady Styx as well, but there was no way I was leaving Percy. I had to find him. "I would like to go." A small voice declared. It was Annabeth. The daughter of Athena had slid off her chair and was making her way towards my father's throne, and me. As she walked she dragged her feet slightly on the floor and her back was hunched, which was very unlike Annabeth. The events of the day and seeing Percy again was clearly taking its toll on her. As she came closer and kneeled before Hades I could also see faint tear streaks on her face, that still glistened. She had only just managed to compose herself. She was a wreck.

"I need to do something to help Percy. Please, my lord. I cannot go and get him, at least let me help you free him from that monsters control. I need to help him." Annabeth begged. It was awful seeing her like this, I almost wanted to look away from her. Her pain was supposed to be private, not such a clear display. But I couldn't. "Of course you can." Came the loud but soft answer from my father. "I have a feeling we may need your wisdom for this, it will be difficult. But are you sure you can handle it, she may say no?" He asked her. Annabeth rose her chin slightly, forcefully reminding me why Percy had loved her – she was a fighter. "I'm sure. Percy needs me, I won't let him down again." With that final statement she turned again and marched back to her seat.

"That's all we need brother; a big group would not be a good idea for a meeting with Styx." My father finalised. "Ok then," the king of the gods replied. "tomorrow both groups will set off. Demigods a pack will be sent to you at some point during the night with a few supplies and a map with the location of Kronos's base when we find it. You have all been on many quests before you know what you'll need. Be prepared for the titan army, but this is first and foremost a stealth mission if they know you are there you will get captured or die. If the alarm is raised forget Jackson. Get out of there." I wanted to argue with him but I knew he was right if we stayed we would all get caught and Percy would not escape anyway. His best hope would be for us to leave and try again later. "Go back and finalise your plans on your own, you know the drill. This is war, good luck." With that he flashed out and the gods began to disperse. I simply slipped into the shadow of my chair and travelled back to the war room at camp, everyone knew where to meet.

As I sat waiting for the others to arrive I thought about Zeus's last words, 'this is war, good luck'. He was right. We were at war once again, and we would need all the luck we could get.

* * *

 **Well, we are off. Off to rescue one Perseus Jackson. From now on the story will be moving faster as we have laid out the foundations and background so we can get one with the main plot and… the war. How are you feeling about the new developments? I would love it if anyone could send me any ideas for the next few chapters of how to save Percy because I like involving other people's ideas (they are usually better than mine). Once again thank you for reading if you are enjoying the story – which I promise is getting less depressing (I think) – please follow or favourite to get the latest updates. And above all if you have anything to say about the story so far, I love to read your reviews and hear your feedback it makes my day so please do review and keep it coming! For now though, see ya.**


	10. Chapter 9 - The Battle Begins

**Sorry for my lateness, I've been struggling with this chapter a lot and I still don't think it is very exciting (sorry). But I had to tell the story a bit and this is the best I could do it. I've been trying to improve it for eight hours now and this is the best it is going to get. Hopefully I can get another chapter done soon, as it is my school holiday so I can get on to the next – hopefully more exciting – chapter. Ok this one is back to Percy and is happening at the same time as the last chapter so there is a little previous part to remind you of when we last saw him because it follows straight on.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus all rights go to Rick Riordan**

 **Reviews-**

 **DeathSpawn: Sorry, I'm here I'm here. *drops a thousand pieces of paper on the floor in my hurry***

 **Bookaddict5: Thank you for your kind words about my story, I'm so glad you like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter too – even if I don't.**

 **Aqua Jackson: That is supposed to be a reference to Will Solace because I am a huge Solangelo shipper so I wanted to have it in, even though I somehow ship Percico at the same time.**

 **LadyBugLover16: Hi, thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I don't think I could've written what was happening in Percy's head right so I wouldn't even risk it plus I would've had to put the rating up. Thank you for your continued support, I am prepared for the spamming.**

 **N** **eatherStar: I know the feeling I always read my favourite story on here as soon as it is updated and then the author takes ages to update (but I am no better). Thanks again hope you enjoy this one.**

 **AdmetoUltor14: I never used to ship Percico form the books either it was fanfiction that changed my mind and I saw it working, I now believe they would be a fantastic couple**.

 **Darkness Death and Riches: I thought a lot of people would find it funny to see it highlighted as a bad word and I did too but I didn't want it being flagged up for me not putting a warning. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, you're awesome too!**

* * *

 _Previously –_

 _I could see her. She wasn't crying, obviously, she knew what she was doing. But she looked upset, clearly she was under the impression I wouldn't leave her, that I would understand her giving me away to be tortured but no. I would not. I couldn't cope seeing her again, seeing the one responsible for all this, it broke me all over again. "No I didn't!" I screamed back at her, tears streaming down my face. "You gave me away. Y-you gave me to Lord Kronos!" I couldn't deal with it anymore; she was the reason I was like this. Broken. The enemy. Unable to be free. All because of her, I looked away. Sobbing. "No, no. You've got it wrong." She tried again. "Seaweed Brain." At the old nickname my knees gave out and I fell to the floor. Not even registering the pain._

 _"Annabeth" it was Apollo. "he won't listen to you. I couldn't detect a lie. Even if it's not true, Percy thinks he is telling the truth." There was a great sadness in his voice, I could tell even through my own pain. An evil chuckle cut through my thoughts like a knife, I could feel Kronos move closer to me. "Of course he is telling the truth, he wouldn't dare lie. And he knows that she left him. Gave him to me." He laughed again, placing a hand in my hair. "Now if you'll excuse us, I've got an army to prepare. Goodbye." The hand tightened in my hair, I knew I was leaving and part of me was happy. The smaller part wanted to stay, to be away from Kronos. But these were not the people I could be near, not after all they'd done. I could hear feet pounding the marble, but it would be too late. Gold filled my vision and we flashed away_.

* * *

Percy POV

The gold faded from my vision and the hand released me. But it was too late it didn't matter anymore, we were gone. No one was here to save me. The pounding feet I heard, gone. Long gone. Thousands of miles away. I was alone once again with Kronos. These thoughts all rushed through my head in the time it took for my head to fall to the floor. Unable to support myself I laid my head against the cool obsidian stone and curled in on myself. Then I cried. It was over, no more pretence that I was still with the gods. They knew, they knew I couldn't help them. They knew I was the enemy. And it wouldn't be long now till we were at war. If Kronos had decided to let them see me it was happening, and soon. He knew he didn't need me as a secret weapon. He had been gloating, showing his strength, when he took me there – making them afraid.

At the same time a million other thoughts swam through my head, all kicking and fighting to be heard. Annabeth. She was at the front of my thoughts; I hated her now more than ever. How could she sit there and argue with me? I knew the truth and she did too, what good would it do her anyway? And then there was Nico, why had he tried to help me? Why? It made no sense they all knew what she had done. They had all known of the betrayal from the girl I loved. 'But what if he didn't?' Another part of me asked. Maybe she didn't tell them all and he actually didn't know. What if he really wanted to help? No, no. No. I couldn't let myself think that way it would only cause me pain when the time came for them to tell me. They knew. And even if they didn't tell me, I had to kill them anyway. No point making a tough job harder.

After what felt like years a cruel mocking laughter broke through my thoughts. "You are pathetic." It spat. "I knew seeing them would affect you. But this? Its pitiful." Kronos. Always Lord Kronos there again and again. Each word he spoke a crushing blow. Carefully I uncurled my arms and raised my head to look at him with glistening eyes, tears staining my wet cheeks. Now that I had finally looked up I noticed the monsters that had travelled with us were gone, but I noticed something else too… I didn't recognise the room. It's pitch black walls were different from the stone grey of the fortress I had become used to seeing in Tartarus. A cold breeze danced through the room, wailing her mournful tune. 'But there is no wind in the underworld.' I thought 'So where are we?'. "Very clever," the titan drawled "maybe you aren't as stupid as you look."

I looked up at him confused as water droplets continued the rolled quietly down my cheeks. "Oh stop crying brat, or I'll give you something to cry about." The king yelled stepping forwards menacingly and dragging me off my feet, holding me up till our eyes were level. I may be tall for a mortal but the titan still lifted me six inches off the ground to meet his eyes. And I just hung there, limply, quivering like a leaf. "Pathetic." He spat again before dropping me onto my feet. I hurried back into a corner to get away from Kronos hurriedly wiping my eyes, in the hope that he wouldn't carry out his threat. Luckily he didn't. Already too busy telling me his marvellous plan. 'It's a good job for him I could never get away' I thought 'he can't keep his mouth shut.' "This is our new fortress." He declared. "You see taking you to see the Gods, as funny as it was, did actually have a purpose."

Kronos paced the room with long strides gesturing dramatically as he went, clearly proud of his brilliant plan. "All the Gods were together, in one room. And all of them were far too preoccupied with you reappearing, to noticed a little thing like oh I don't know. My full army moving in to Mount Othrys." Suddenly I began to recognise the place, it was the same – exactly the same as before. The shining black walls of marble, the greek fire brazier fixed to one wall. And I knew if I left here, I would go out into a room filled with row upon row of columns where a black throne sat. His throne, Kronos's. "It was a brilliant plan, and now it's too late. They think we are still in Tartarus and that my mighty palace is in ruins, but Othrys stands. Covered in layer upon layer of mist, but we are here - just hidden. This was bad. Really, really bad. If we were on Mount Othrys and the gods didn't know, the titans could attack at a moment's notice. And what if they sent people into Tartarus? With the help of a god they could get out, but the titans wouldn't be there. The gods needed to know where we were, but what could I do? I couldn't help. I was useless.

"Look at you." Kronos laughed finally stopping to stare at me. I tried to back away but I was already pressed into the wall. I had nowhere to go, the only thing I could do was wait as the titan got closer and closer. "They don't care about you, yet you still want to help." I opened my mouth to speak. "Do not argue with me!" he cut me off "I can see it on your face, I think I'll have to teach you later what happens for helping." He ginned wickedly his golden eyes glowing with menace. "But for now we must talk to the troops, the war begins today." He cackled. At first I had been relieved to know my punishment was for a later time, but now I worried for the people I would have to fight and those who would die in the battle. Suddenly a collar and chain appeared with a flash in Kronos's hand. I scrambled back, terrified. But I was against the wall with nowhere to go, instead I slid down to the floor. upon contact I turned my head away and closed my eyes tightly. I was powerless to stop him. Helpless.

Cold metal touched my skin causing me to flinch violently, next came the loud echoing click of the magical lock. Without wasting a second I was dragged to my feet, I stumbled blindly before I pried my eyes open. Kronos was smirking cruelly but turned away and left the room, tugging me behind him without a word. The only sound the cold clinking of the metal chain connecting us.

I had been right before, when we left the small room we entered a large room, lined by rows of solid black pillars between them stood statues of the titans in their ten-foot form. The room was at least the size of a football pitch if not more. We had entered on to a second story walk away that circled the room, with a large stair case at each end. From up there I could see everything, and it did not look good at all. The room was filled with boisterous monsters shifting endlessly to try and get to the front, there must have been thousands – tens of thousands. For not an inch of floor could be seen they were packed in that tightly. Kronos carried on walking at a leisurely pace towards the steps that lead to a raised dais. As we walked more and more monsters seemed to notice us, until each and every one of them was staring and laughing at me. Still finding it funny that a once great hero could be reduced to this. To me.

I hated them. I hated them all and once long ago I would've fought my way out and attacked with my friends by my side. Now I was too afraid, bound by oaths and my friends hated me. they would never fight by my side again, only against me. We rounded the final corner and began our decent down the stairs, that's when I saw it. The black throne. Not the temporary throne in Tartarus, the real thing. It was whole once again, rebuilt after Jason and the romans destroyed it. The black throne was correctly named, it was made of solid black obsidian and was tall enough to hold Kronos when he was at his 10-foot height. The throne was laced with tiny streaks of gold the same shade as the king's eyes and had diamonds pressed into the arms. Just looking at it sent a shiver down my spine. Soon we reached the bottom of the steps and with one last evil smirk Kronos handed the chain off to Queen Sess of the Dracaena, his guard. The queen's smile was nearly as bad as my masters as she led me to the front of the dais and connected the chain to a ring on the floor. "Hero." She chuckled as she spat at me and walked off back to her post. As soon as her back was turned I had to quickly scramble back away from the edge of the platform as the nearest monsters reached out to me. Cutting with their claws and trying to drag me into the crowd.

Luckily Kronos's speech started quickly and the monsters instantly stilled to listen to our leader. "Today I took Perseus Jackson up to Olympus." A small laugh rippled through the crowd and I lowered my head in shame. It was clear the monsters who came with us had told them all what happened. "As expected when they saw him they were shocked and thought they may be able to get him back, to use him as they always have." The last part was aimed at me, the titan king meeting my eyes for a few seconds before turning back to the adoring crowd. 'He didn't have to tell me again' I thought 'I know they only used me before.' "But then they heard about his oath, and now they hate him!" he yelled while the army cheered. 'Today is getting worse and worse' I thought miserably, hoping the earth would just swallow me up. Kronos carried on to give a brief overview of his plan for the war and detail the lay out for the upcoming battle, all while sending brief snide comments at me. Eventually he finished and sent the monsters away. We would all be leaving the make camp a few miles away from Camp Half-Blood in 4 hours.

Once all the monsters had filtered out of the room to go prepare for the battle Kronos made his way over to me. However, for once he did not shrink back down to his normal height of 6 foot 7. Instead he stayed at 10 foot tall, looming over me while I trembled slightly on the floor. The titan crouched down slowly next to me and slipped a finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "You will be coming with us, but you're not fighting just yet." I breathed out a short sigh of relief before he began talking again. "You see that's what they are expecting, and we need a surprise for them. An ace up the sleeve as the mortals say. A dirty trick." He seemed to notice my relief at that moment. "But don't worry you can get some blood on your hands soon. For now it's my turn though." Kronos cackled gleefully. In one flowing movement he stood and whipped his scythe across my exposed chest. Pain blossomed, even just a little cut making me want to scream from the feeling of my soul being cut by the blade. "I think we have time for one last lesson." The king chuckled, raising the scythe again.

* * *

 **Ok really sorry for the short chapter but it was really difficult to write for me, so hopefully the next one will be more exciting and longer for you. If you enjoyed this please let me know in the comments you all inspire me to keep writing and follow or favourite if you want to get the updates as soon as they arrive. If you have any tips how to make this better please let me know and I might do an edit at some point. Who knows? For now though, see ya.**


	11. Chapter 10 - We're on our way

**Guess who's back, back, back again. Sorry I'll stop singing. Anyway, I fell off the face of the earth for a while then – I haven't written anything in ages. I just really was not inspired to write this bit and I found it a bit difficult. So please bear with me while I try to work through it.**

 **StyxxsOmega: I know he's in a bad place right now. Maybe they will reach him, maybe they won't. Who knows? (I do.)**

 **Tori Chase: Thank you for your words of wisdom I love to hear what you all think after all this is for you lot, so I have tried to incorporate some of your ideas into this chapter. And for the others they're planned, maybe for the next few chapters. (Maybe not though.)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything all rights go to Rick.**

* * *

Nico POV

I blinked and squinted through the light. 'Ugh why?' I thought, I really couldn't be bothered to move but I had to. I yawned and slowly swung my legs out from under the covers. Then it hit me. Yesterday in the throne room, the meeting and the war and Kronos and… Percy. Oh Gods no no no I had to hurry. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the closet to put on some clothes before dashing to my weapons room to collect my armour and weapons, before hurrying out across the pavilion to meet the others.

At this point I should explain that we immortal demigods don't live with the rest of camp. We're still in the boarders but we have our own circle of private houses and a pavilion where we live. You see most of the seven are married now so they live together, no children yet though thank Hera. Each of the houses was designed by us so they are basically our dream homes. Leo and Calypso have a regular house but it has a gigantic smiths workshop on the side where they can often be found fixing or making weapons. Hazel and Frank have a small cottage nothing too fancy just a cosy home with a vegetable patch. Piper and Jason have, well, it's a mansion basically. There's nothing more to say apart from it has everything; a games room, a pool, what more could they want? Annabeth has some kind of greek/roman architecture mix of a house I'm not really sure what it is. All I can say is that there are pillars and its white. Before you say it I do not live in some kind of goth temple, it's simple a little darker than the others but it is just a simple greek style home. Nothing fancy.

Anyway, I ran as quickly as I could to the small building in the centre where we held our meetings. As I went in I looked around a little sheepishly when I noticed they were all waiting for me. Silently I took my seat and waited for them to start. We didn't waste any more time immediately Jason stood up and started the meeting. "Right, so, Annabeth left at sunrise with Hades to go talk to Lady Styx about releasing Percy." He began, running a hand through his blonde hair nervously. "We need to get ready and in position to get Percy as soon as she IM's us. The gods have already sent us our packs they are by the door." He gestured to the line of camouflage rucksacks by the door that the gods had prepared for us, each had a name on it and held items specifically to help that demigod.

"They also sent a map." Piper announced while flattening it out on the table. "This is where we are going it looks like the camps only a few miles away so we have the advantage of knowing the terrain. However, the gods can't see into the camp so once we're in we'll have to locate Percy on our own." She looked up at us her eyes changing though darker colours as if showing her worry. For the first time, I spoke up. "We need to split into groups then, we'll cover more ground and we can Iris Message each other when we find him." Everyone nodded in ascent, a steely determination passing through us all. Some of these demigods may not have known Percy very long but the crew of the Argo II were family, they knew him long enough to realise how much we needed him. And that he deserved to be saved, after all they only won the war because of his sacrifice.

"These teams need to have even skills." Thalia called, taking charge. I'd almost forgotten she was here. "Nico and Hazel you both have underworld powers so you're in separate groups. I'll go with Neeks, Jason you're with Hazel. Frank you're with Hazel so that they have long range weapons, I'll be fine as our archer." He nodded and moved closer to Hazel. "Calypso you can charm speak, right?" Thalia asked, I looked at her for the first time. She had her caramel coloured hair tied up and was wearing camouflage gear, she looked terrified as she wasn't as used to these missions as us. But she was a Titaness so she carried on regardless, doing all she could to help. "Yes I can." She nodded trying to look brave, then going back to fiddling with the charm Leo made her that turns into a sword. "Ok, good. You're with Jason Piper you're with us." Jason opened his mouth to argue but his sister shot him a glare and he quickly closed it again. "That just leaves Leo with us." She concluded. "Great you really know how to make a man feel welcome." The son of Hephaestus whined. "Is everyone clear on that?" Thalia called ignoring him. We all nodded, no one could find a fault in the plan it was obvious why she had been Artemis' lieutenant for over a hundred years.

"Are we ready now?" I asked exasperated, no one said anything so I took it as a yes. I marched to the door and shouldered my pack as everyone else followed my lead. "Grab hold of me, Hazel or Calypso." I ordered. Once they had followed my instructions I looked at the two girls. "Meeting on that ridge." I said pointing to the map. They nodded and within two seconds they had vanished from the room. I looked at Piper and Jason holding on to my arms before whispering "off we go" and pulling the shadows towards me. A bone-chilling cold wrapped around me as darkness consumed us, ghosts and spirits began tugging at our clothes trying to get us to go with them make me lose my focus so we'd get trapped. But it didn't work and we soon broke though into the light on the ridge.

"Took you long enough Death Breath, did you go on a tour?" Thalia teased. "Shut up Pinecone Face." I shot back weakly panting slightly, trying to regain my breath. "Oooh I'm terrified." She replied sarcastically holding her arms up in mock surrender. "Knock it off you two, we need to get nearer the camp." Piper commanded, I think she used charm speak but she would never admit it because we immediately stopped talking and silently crept to the edge of the ridge and laid down so we could only just see the camp. The others followed almost as quietly and laid down next to us. As we all peered over the edge I heard a sharp I take of breath – I didn't have to ask why. The camp was huge. It was surrounded by a stone wall with only one set of wooden gates as an entrance and they were guarded by two monsters. Behind the wall tens of thousands of monsters milled around aimlessly. Some were preparing for war; others just seemed to be walking around doing nothing. They were barely four miles from the camps extended borders and they could attack at any minute. Even with the Romans and Greeks living together, Camp Half-Blood wouldn't stand a surprise attack.

We had planned not to tell the campers until we got Percy back, but they needed to know now. Chiron had to mobilise the campers and the veterans from New Olympus, they had to get ready for war. And they had to start yesterday. Quickly I ran back down the hill a bit and opened my pack. Luckily a prism sat on top. "Thank Hades." I breathed before setting it on the floor and moving it until a rainbow formed. "Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood." I called quickly rushing through the words before tossing a drachma through the rainbow. It disappeared and mist started to spiral outwards.

I heard two sets of pounding feet on the hill behind me but I didn't turn to look who it was, as long as the others kept watching the camp it was fine. Suddenly the centaurs face appeared in the mist, his mouth was already set in a frown which was unusual for the trainer of heroes. Luckily for us though he was sat in his office away from the campers. "Chiron," I began. "I know we agreed with the gods that it was best to let the campers know about the war after we got Percy back, but this is urgent." Fortunately, I didn't have to explain what was happening because we had told the old centaur yesterday. "The titans have a massive camp barely four miles away from our boarders they could attack at any minute and they look like they are getting ready to. Tell the campers everything apart from the parts about Percy, they'll lose hope otherwise." I finally stopped for breath. "Aye, they need to know that army could attack. I'll get them ready, you just bring Percy back to us." He replied with a grim look.

"And Chiron tell the hunters their lieutenant says to help get the campers ready and patrol the boarders." Oh, so it was Thalia. "Get the veterans from the city mobilised as well we need as many people as we can, call in the amazons as well anyone you can." Piper. She'd basically taken the words from my mouth. Our mentor nodded again. "I'll see to it now, just come back in one piece we'll need you all for this war." I nodded back to him and the two girls moved back up the ridge, I was about to swipe through the message when he spoke again. "Nico. Please bring him back if you can, but don't get killed or captured trying, we need you. And you know I don't say that lightly, he's like a son to me." "Don't worry Chiron, I'll get him home safely." I reassured him. "Good luck my boy." He smiled before cutting through the message.

As soon as the message ended I hurried up to the top of the ridge to re-join my friends. "Ok the camp is preparing for war. They'll survive until we get back with Percy." I informed them. They just nodded gravely and carried on surveying the camp. After a few minutes I heard a loud exasperated sigh as Leo slumped below the top of the ridge. "That camp is huge; Percy could be almost anywhere." He moaned. "And there's so many guarded buildings dotted about all over the place, he could be in any one of them." I had just begun to think that myself but I wasn't one for giving up so easily. "Come on fire boy don't give up, he needs us. Percy has spent his whole life being a hero. Saving others, saving us, when we needed it. He needs us now. Yes, it might seem impossible but would that stop Percy if you were in there? No. He's in there because he sacrificed himself not only for Annabeth, but for all of you. For the world. This is how we repay him. We bust him out of there."

Leo nodded his head once in determination and then turned back to looking at the camp. "You know," Hazel said in my ear "that was quite impressive we could do with you giving that kind of pep talk to the campers before battle." I chuckled quietly and turned to her. "That's Percy's job he is much better at it than me, you should've seen him in the second titan war." Several more minutes past as we all carried on looking over the camp; all of us silently thinking of when Percy had helped us, and then trying to plan how to get him out. The only issue was we had no idea which building he was in. After about ten minutes Frank spoke up. "Nothing is going to change with us all watching why don't we take 20 minute shifts so that the others can prepare?" We all nodded in ascent and we agreed to leave Frank and Hazel to watch, Leo and Calypso would go next.

That meant I had a while to wait, it could be any moment that Annabeth IM-ed us but otherwise, I had 40 minutes to wait at least. I decided to look through my pack to see what the gods had given me. Carefully I emptied out everything in front of me. There was the usual stuff greek fire, rope, ambrosia, nectar, the prism, drachmas and a torch. And then there was gifts specifically for me, a belt of throwing knives made of stygian iron probably enchanted to return, a retractable bronze shield (standard cyclops edition) and some of the seeds from Persephone's garden that turned you invisible for five minutes when eaten. 'Nice.' I thought to myself 'This could be useful.' I quickly strapped on the belt and settled down for a quick nap before it was time to go.

"NICO!" I woke up with a start and bolted up right. I immediately drew my sword and looked around for the attacking monsters. "Over here." A female voice said with a chuckle. I lowered my sword and turned around to see Annabeth looking at me from an Iris Message. Her blonde hair was dirty and she was covered in mud, she seemed to be ok though, I breathed a sigh of relief before quickly getting to the point. "Did she release him?" I questioned. "Styx drives a hard bargain but yes she has. She is now leader of the underworld rivers, has a place on your father's council and I owe her a favour." She informed me.

I felt the blood run from my face. "That's really not good Annabeth she could make you do anything." I was starting to panic a little. "I know, but she demanded it. She swore on chaos though that it wouldn't be against the wishes of Olympus or harm Olympus, the only thing is if I can't do it she can choose any demigod to complete the task or I spend eternity in her river." The daughter of wisdom looked worried but we both knew she had done it for Percy, and I would've done the same. "Ok," I breathed "I'll get the others and we'll save him." She nodded. "Nico, save my seaweed brain. Please." She begged. "I will."

Within a minute we were ready to go and we carefully set off towards the camp. We tried to stay in the shadows as much as possible but it was difficult as they weren't always there, and we couldn't just shadow travel to the walls because it would tire us out and might set off the alarms. As soon as they were within range Thalia and Frank let loose an arrow each to kill the two guards, we quickly hid the bodies in a hole Hazel created and carried on though the giant wooden gates. We easily slipped through the gate and hid behind the first building we saw. It seemed to be some kind of small weapons store but it worked for us. "Ok," I whispered "split into the two groups. Hazel take the east side we will take the west, IM us if you find him. Good luck." Quickly our two groups took off in opposite directions.

This was going to be difficult.

* * *

 **Duh duh duhhhhhhhhhhh. Sorry. Anyway, I am trying to write a lot this week and I'm feeling more into the story again now I've got this chapter done so fingers crossed I will return to some kind of updating schedule. *Hopefully***

 **What do you guys think? How will our heroes quest go, will they get Percy, will they all die horrible deaths? Who knows? Anyway, please review as it encourages me to write as I know people are reading my story. If you liked it, you can favourite or follow to get the updates as soon as they are released. For now though, see ya.**


	12. Chapter 11 - Into the belly of the beast

**Hello! This is a mega chapter hence the fact it is late but I think that can be excused, I just really wanted all this in one. So it is kind of two chapters in one, so really only the first half is late. Can I just say, you lot are amazing I can't believe how many people have read this story and it makes me so happy. And even though I'm terrible at updating you all stand by me. I seriously love you all, have some cookies (::) (::)**

 **Darkness Death and Riches: Yep I am back and you never know the fight might be on… That's a good guess, but you'll have to read on to see what will actually happen. We are now getting towards the Percico parts and I'm going to try to write it all cute and stuff but it might have to bear with me for a bit as I've never written in that way before.**

 **Deadly Huggles: Don't worry they'll probably figure out something. And he's not still at Mt Othrys the titans have made a forward camp a few miles away from Camp Half Blood so it will be slightly easier for them to reach him.**

 **Tori Chase: You have some great ideas and you are actually going along the same lines as me for the plot, there will be a little bit of action in this chapter but the next chapter is going to be the main action focus as it would've been too long.**

 **Guest: Oooo I'm sorry I cant tell you what will happen to them next you'll have to read on and find out. And don't worry I will write more.**

 **WolfMistwood: I love your ideas and you might notice I am actually using one of them in this chapter, I don't know how you've managed it but your ideas about Annabeth are exactly what I am planning. P.S. I love Percico too.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own the story line everything else belongs to Rick.**

* * *

Nico POV

Gold dust rained down as I cut the monster in two, its red leathery hide peeling away before crumbling into ash. I shook my head to dislodge all the monster dust before signalling to my team that it was safe to move. We had been slowly making our way through the camp for an hour quietly sneaking into all the fortified buildings in our half to check for Percy. We tried to kill as few monsters as possible so we didn't alert them to our presence but we still had to kill some. Leo and I kept watch while the others snuck into the stone tower to search, so far we'd had no luck and if we didn't find him soon we were bound to be noticed. We had to hurry up and find Percy soon. Or we would lose him.

Not five minutes later Thalia and Piper came running back out and joined us in the shadows. "He isn't here." Thalia hissed. "We need to hurry they are going to notice that the monsters are disappearing soon." I nodded in agreement, after all I had just been thinking the same thing. "I think it's clear he isn't in these smaller out posts." Piper interjected. "Maybe we should focus on the bigger buildings and then check these after if we don't find him." I thought about her proposition. On one hand if she was right we would find Percy much quicker, on the other hand if she wasn't it would be much slower and we might not get time to find him. I looked at the others; they looked as conflicted as I felt.

After a few silent moments Leo spoke up "I think she's right guys. It's clear your grandfather finds Percy valuable and after showing him to us, he knows we are coming for Percy. He'll be somewhere protected. I say we go to the central fort and work our way outwards." I looked at Thalia, her electric blue eyes flickered with anxiety but she nodded at me. "Ok then, Thals lead the way." I decided. However, I wasn't sure about it we were mostly likely to be found in the fort but then again if Kronos valued my cousin that much he could be there. We had to try, despite the risk.

For the next half an hour we carefully picked our way through the camp; scurrying from shadow to shadow. It was difficult but we managed to stay hidden from most of the monsters and the ones that did see us were killed before they could alert anyone else. Once we turned a corner and ran straight into a group of dracaena. Before the snake ladies could unsheathe their weapons we had halved their numbers leaving only four to fight. We took one each and I easily killed mine by disarming her and cutting her throat, next I dispatched Piper's who she had convinced in was a good idea to walk towards my sword. That just left Thalia and Leo, but they both destroyed the monsters before we could step in and help. After giving Leo some nectar for his injured shoulder we quickly carried on towards the fort. Luckily no one else had been injured worse than a bruise.

Soon we found ourselves at the edge of the clearing. The good news, the doors were straight ahead. The bad news, monsters were patrolling the edge of the fort and we couldn't get through without being seen. 'For this many guards there must be something important in there.' I thought. 'It must be Percy.' Silently we all slipped back into the darkened alley to discuss how we would reach the captured hero. "He's got to be in there." Thalia whispered urgently. "If I know my grandfather, and unfortunately I do, he'll be keeping Percy close to him. And by that number of guards, this is where the Titans are staying." I nodded, she was right the Titans knew we would come for Percy – although they probably didn't expect us to get past the front gate.

"I agree he's definitely in there, we need to call the others and find out how we can get in." Piper decided grabbing a prism and drachma from her own pack before moving away to call Jason. "That's just the issue though isn't it." Leo complained. "We can't get into the fort without being seen." Lovely, thank you mister optimism. That's all we needed to know. I sat down on the floor to think, nobody spoke so they must've been trying to come up with a plan too. Suddenly I remembered the seeds in my pack. Quickly, I scrambled to get it off my back and dug them out of the bottom. I had a plan, it wasn't good, it wasn't safe, and it could be classed as suicidal. Percy would be proud.

As soon as I grabbed the seeds I shot to my feet. "I have a plan. You might not like it, but it's the best I've got." I announced. "So a usual day then." Smirked Thalia. "What's the plan cuz?" "Ok, for one don't call me that. But right the plan. I have these seeds they're from Persephone's garden; they turn people invisible." Leo began to grin and opened his hand for one. "No Leo, unfortunately only children of Hades can eat then without dying – I'm not even sure Hazel would survive." His face fell. "But, if I eat this I can go in when someone opens the door. If you look the guards keep changing over so they have to open the door. When I'm done telling you the plan I need you, Thalia, to go see how often that is."

She nodded at me. "Then when they are going to open I'll eat a seed and sneak across. Frank will come too as some type of rodent and once we are in and it's clear he will burrow back to you. From then I will keep all the monsters out of the passage while Hazel creates a tunnel following Frank's path to get you all inside. Any questions?" I asked, it seemed like a good plan to me. "Yes, how are you not going to die in there alone?" Questioned Piper who had arrived back while we were thinking. "I have five seeds, every time I turn visible I'll eat another. If you're quick, I'll not run out. So, please be quick or I'm dead." I informed her, she turned a little green at the thought but she didn't argue - it was our only chance.

No one had any more questions so we all sat down to wait for the others while Thalia studied the guard changes. After around 20 minutes Hazel, Frank, Jason and Calypso arrived. We quickly greeted them and told them the plan. They didn't like it, obviously, but they couldn't think of anything better so after a bit of convincing they agreed. Once we were done I crept over to Thalia and signalled for us to go back to the others. "What've you found out then?" I asked urgently when we were away from the guards. "The guards move around every ten minutes, the door is only open for a short window though and currently you have four minutes if you want to get in there this time." She informed us. "We need to get in this time, Percy could be running out of time." I answered determinedly. "Frank, are you ready?" I asked while taking the first seed out of my pocket. Instead of answering me he closed his eyes and after a moment began to shrink and sprout light brown fur until he looked like a field mouse. Perfect camouflage. I nodded solemnly to the others before turning around and swallowing the seed; slowly fading from sight.

Time to rescue a hero.

Quietly I tip toed across the open space, careful not to make a sound in case they heard me, and pressed myself up to the cold stone wall next to the door. I tilted my head down to see Frank the mouse perched next to my foot, ready to spring forward as soon as the door moved. After what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a few minutes, the oak door swung open with a loud groan. Not wasting a second Frank darted into the fort leaving me to follow as quickly as I could when there was room. As I slipped through the door I accidentally got hit on the foot by the door, I moved as quickly as I could but it was too late the door had stopped for just a second.

I scrambled away to the far wall and watched in trepidation as one of the two monsters inspected the door. The Telkhine peered at the door closely, shuffling closer. After a moment it looked back towards its larger companion, probably it's superior. "Did you see that?" It asked in a gravelly voice. "Did I see what?" The other replied in an annoyed tone. "The door it paused for a second, it could have been a breach." The younger one informed in an enthusiastic tone. "Or it could have been an unoiled hinge." The second said sarcastically. "Now move on or Kronos will kill us and we'll never make it around to the prisoner's cell." When they left the room, I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. That monster didn't know just how wrong he'd been, but that was fine by me. Silently I checked the coast was clear before telling Frank to get back to the others as quickly as he could.

Not long after the mouse had turned into a mole and was furiously digging towards our friends. When he was out of sight I started to patrol the stone grey corridor while contemplating what the Telkhines had said "the prisoner's cell" that had to be Percy I decided. But the monster had almost sounded excited about guarding him for ten minutes, was it really that much of an honour to guard a famous demigod or was something else happening? I guessed I would have to find out for myself, at least one good thing had come out of the experience. I knew the son of Poseidon was definitely there.

It didn't take the others long to reach me, I didn't even have to use the final seed. The guards had changed once while I was invisible but I just let them pass, knowing someone would investigate if they didn't show up and that they would move on quickly. That was the only run in I had had with monsters, which didn't seem right – surely at least a few were just walking around out here. And if they weren't out here it made me worry that there would be a lot lower into the compound. Once then others had all climbed out of the tunnel Hazel quickly covered over the tunnel as if nothing was there but left the rest open for a quick escape route.

"Nico? Nico?" Hazel whispered urgently. "I'm here don't panic I just need to wait for the seed's effect to wear off." I told her in a hushed voice. "Ok, but it wasn't just that. When I was in the tunnel I could feel a series of tunnels under the middle of the fort, I think they must be the cells." She informed us all. "I agree," I told them, noticing my body was beginning to return. "He is definitely here two of the guards were talking about _the prisoner_." Frank nodded in agreement. "I heard them too, it's true. We should go get him now." I knew that the son of Mars hadn't known Percy very long but they had gone on a quest together with Hazel while he was at Camp Jupiter, so they must've gotten quite close. Desperately I tried to push down the feelings I was getting, I was so close to Percy yet I felt like he was slipping straight through my fingers. There was so much I didn't know about him, for Zeus's sake I knew nothing about the last 100 years, how was I supposed to help him like this much less – 'No Nico stop.' I scolded myself before the thought went too far. 'He isn't yours.'

"Come on we should go." Jason piped up quickly diverting the others attention from me as they had all begun to stare. I didn't know what I looked like but they could clearly see I was thinking about something bad. "Hazel lead the way and be prepared for anything." He concluded quickly. The roman demigod shot me a concerned look before following Piper and unsheathing his weapon like the rest. I shook off my feelings and tried to clear my head to focus on the mission before I hurried to catch up to them all.

The group moved silently through the halls dispatching of monsters the moment we saw them. Over a hundred years of practise and quests turning us into a perfect fighting unit, a force that could only be made better by the return of our leader. A cause to which we were all fully committed. A third prophesised war was coming and we needed to be at our best, we needed a commander, not only that we wanted our friend back and none of us were prepared to come this close only to lose him. Especially me, I'd bring him home - even if it was never going to change anything between us, he deserved to be home. So we carried on coughing and hacking on the smokey air that filled the fort, following Hazel towards our friend.

Eventually we made it to the place Hazel said the nearest entrance to the tunnels were. This was where it would get difficult. Silently I looked around the corner, only to see a group of monsters milling around in front of a door. The entrance. The door looked like nothing more than a simple metal door but with my enhanced senses I could tell it had several high tec locks along with a magical seal. The Titans really didn't want us in there. We would have to fight to the door I realised, we would have to kill as many monsters as quickly as we could before we engaged in open combat. And we had to keep it quiet or we were busted. Slowly I made my way back to the others. "The door is there but there are lots of locks and a magical seal so we need both Calypso and Leo to unlock it, there is also ten monsters in there at least that we will have to go through. So, who has a plan?" I asked.

Seven dumbfound faces stared back at me. "They are going to set off an alarm or something! Or someone will find they are gone, we can't save him!" Exclaimed Piper. "If you want to leave you can." I told her. "I'm not leaving the hero who saved all our lives so many times in there to be tortured or die. You can go back and explain to Annie, your best friend, why you are back early if you want." I growled out before I quickly reigned in my raging emotions at her shocked face. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about him." I apologised after realising how harsh I had been. "No." She said sternly, setting her face in a determined look. "Thank you, I needed to hear that. He needs us."

"If you two are done," Thalia broke through our conversation "I have a plan." Quickly she explained to us that Piper would stay out here to stop the monsters inside from getting out and setting off the alarms and also to cover us if more beasties arrived. Frank and Thalia would shoot a volley of arrows first in the room to kill them before they saw then Jason and Hazel would join them using lightening, gems and the mist to cause confusion and kill monsters while me, Calypso and Leo attacked with our close-range weapons and powers. After a bit Thalia and Frank would join us. Finally, we would all defend while Leo and Calypso popped the door open for us. Simple. Right?

It turned out there was more than ten monsters in the room, but I only realised that while fighting. The plan had started off well with Frank and Thals killing two monsters each before they were seen, then Jason and Hazel joined in sending a huge wave of crackling killing power towards the beasts. The lightening instantly vaporised some and the gems shot straight through them tearing flesh and letting the monsters die slower. However, some monsters were only bruised or burned and a few were completely missed. Next me, Leo and Calypso entered and started killing the monsters left and right. I fell into a repetitive pattern slash, stab, duck, cut, roll, repeat. The others seemed to be doing the same all around me except Leo who seemed to have set himself completely on fire and was just diving at the terrified beasts. I almost felt sorry for them, almost.

Soon though all the monsters were gone and I stood against the far wall impatiently tapping my foot waiting for Caleo to get us in. "Ba-da Boom!" Leo suddenly shouted, causing us all to jump. "Translation, we're in." Calypso stated in an amused voice as she opened the door and lead us down the ladder.

* * *

 **The next chapter was published at the same time as this I just didn't want an extremely long chapter but I wanted it to be read together, so please just move along. See ya in a minute.**


	13. Chapter 12 - Percy?

**This is being posted at the same time as the previous chapter so I have nothing more to say :)**

 **WARNING: (Slightly ~idk~) graphic scene – it will be picked out and can be skipped for the more sensitive readers. Younger readers advised to not read it.**

* * *

Once we had all got down the ladder I turned to Hazel, "So where next?" I asked impatiently. My sister whipped her head from left to right, looking down each corridor and looking more worried by the second. "I'm sorry Nico I don't know, there are tunnels everywhere." She answered dejectedly while shaking her head, a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder. I smiled gratefully up at Frank, my sister would be ok with him. In the meantime, I had to find the lost son of the sea "Its ok, it was a long shot anyway. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Five minutes. That's how long we stood in silence. Each of us trying to think of a way to find Percy without having to search the whole place. That was until Thalia had a bright idea. "Mrs O'Leary. Can you call her Nico?" She asked suddenly breaking the silence with her bright smile. "Sure, why?" I fired back at the huntress. "Well, she's his right? And hellhounds can track people, if they have a scent to go from or know them well enough." By this point she was throwing off sparks. "And, well, Mrs O'Leary doesn't know anyone more than Percy. Hasn't she spent the last hundred years alone waiting for him?"

I felt a smile begin to creep across my face, I nodded slowly at her. Unfortunately, the others looked more confused than ever. "I can call her down here, she'll just shadow travel ad no one will think it's odd because she is technically a monster. Mrs O'Leary will then be able to smell Percy and lead us to him." I explained slowly. As I spoke Jason carefully reached out and touched his index finger to his sister's arm, absorbing the electricity that was quickly getting close to us all as her excitement built. Luckily she didn't notice and the son of Zeus managed to keep his hand. They all seemed to understand now as the rest of the seven and Calypso began to grin as well. We were getting close now. And everyone knew it, we were going to get Percy back home.

I left the others whispering, and deciding on an attack plan as I crept off to a shadowy corner. When I got there, I did one sharp whistle and called Mrs O'Leary's name into the shadow before explaining to her what I wanted. "We are trying to find Percy but we don't have much time so we need you to sniff him out becau-" I didn't even finish my sentence before a solid wall of black fur smashed into me and sent me crashing to the floor. When I managed to look up the giant hellhound was grinning down at me, saliva running from her mouth. I looked behind me to where the others were laughing "I think she's ready to go" I stated.

Luckily it was quite easy to get Mrs O'Leary off me (for once). And we were soon ready to go. I nodded to the others and we redrew our weapons before following our Hellhound down the tunnel and hopefully towards Percy.

You know it's surprising how few monsters come near you when you are following a two-ton hellhound. And even if they do see you they generally get eaten. And, can I just mention it's creepy having said hellhound then smile at you with her teeth coated in monster dust. Just about every monster in the tunnels had quickly backed away when they saw Mrs O'Leary coming towards them, we only got to kill five. Until we reached the cells that is. I had to admit Thalia's plan was brilliant Mrs O'Leary had never once strayed from her path, not taking any time to think about where she had to go – she just knew. Alone it would've taken us hours to reach the holding cells but with her it barely took half an hour to navigate our way through the winding passages.

We only stopped to rest when we reached the cells.

I took a deep breath and turned towards the team. Each of them looked nervous and I must've looked no different. We had all seen Percy in the throne room, he was utterly destroyed. The titans had had almost 24 hours with the hero since then and they knew it could be their last chance to have some _fun_ with him – they wouldn't waste that. He could be a hell of a lot worse than yesterday and we all knew it. The thought scared me, terrified me in fact. I didn't know how I would react to seeing him that way, especially not since my old feelings for the son of Poseidon had begun to resurface. But I had to keep it together. Everyone else was looking at me to lead the mission, I couldn't be weak. I refused to fail Percy at the final hurdle, it would break me if I did. I needed him and he needed me. So, I swallowed my fear and set a determined expression on my face. I took a final deep breath and nodded to my friends. Gathering their courage, they repeated the action as I turned to face the door, heaving it open.

Our steps clattered noisily along the ebony stone floor, echoing down the passage. We tried to be quieter but nothing worked, there was just this eerie echo that wouldn't go away. The noise awoke every prisoner in the cells, they all began to groan and roar at us as we passed. We looked in every cell. Analysed every monster. We soon all came to the conclusion that the further we went the more tortured they looked, and still no sign of our friend. "Nico," Piper whispered, edging closer to me. "We need to find him quickly someone might have heard all this." "I know Piper." I replied, in the same hushed tone. "But if it comes to it me, Hazel and Mrs O'Leary can get us away." 'At least I hope we can' I added in my head, but I wouldn't tell her that she'd be too frightened.

As we were walking I became aware of a low sobbing sound resonating down the passage. With each step I took it got louder, and louder, and louder. Until I couldn't bare it. I knew who it was and I couldn't take it anymore but just as I was about to start running a pair of large hands grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. Jason. Who else would it be? The older boy bent down and looked me straight in the eye with such empathy as I had never seen before. "Nico, are you sure you can take this?" He asked in a caring voice. "It's just you know how you feel as well as I do so stop pretending you're fine. I know you're a mess inside, just take a minute." My eyes widened as I shook him off. "Does it sound like he has a minute." I hissed. "I haven't been there for him for 100 years and by the gods I swear I won't waste another minute." Tears clouded my vision as I whipped round and carried on marching towards Percy. As I left I noticed the son of Zeus had made sure no one heard what he said to me as they were all a short distance away talking, but soon stopped as they noticed me hurry past.

I only stopped when I reached the top of a winding stair case. Closing my eyes for a brief moment I prayed for courage from every god I could think of. And then I took a deep breath, told Mrs O'Leary to guard the entrance, and began to descend.

Blood. The sickening stench of blood. It was everywhere. I had never smelt so much of it, not even in the wars, I was almost too terrified to walk around the final corner. But my legs propelled me forwards despite what I told them. Slowly I stepped out and surveyed the room in front of me. Half was solid back stone just like everywhere else, but then there was a glass wall. The room inside looked as if it should hold an animal at a zoo. I suppose that's what he was to them though, a dumb animal used for entertainment. What was inside though, I can barely describe.

 **WARNING GRAPHIC SCENE**

Shackles hung from one wall, and a post stood in a corner. Blood stained the floor and walls around them, some darkened and brown some just a day old. The far wall was a symbol of pure power, weaponry of all kinds hung there. All used and left uncleaned. But what shook me most was what was the centre. A raised stone dais stood there, ruby red pearls rolling down the sides and dripping in puddles on the floor. In my shock, I had all but forgotten the wails that ran around the room, emanating from the shivering boy stretched out along the top of the table. Fastened down so tightly his bonds cut deeper every time he moved.

My cousin. How could that be my cousin? Tears streamed down his harrowed face mixing with the blood and the grime, staining his skin. The only way to describe him was abused. I had never seen such a tortured soul – even in punishment. Now I was closer he looked as if he hadn't been fed in weeks and every inch of his skin was cut. Oozing bright red blood. The very same blood that was forming rivers along the table. He was a hero, the one who had sacrificed so much for us all. And he had truly paid the price. How could we ask him to face the one who did this? How could I do that to him?

 **END OF GRAPHIC SCENE**

I could bare it no longer; I fell to my knees at the bottom of the glass. My own sorrowful tune joining his own. I couldn't look but I knew I would have to. But not now. I tried desperately to shadow travel to his side but I couldn't. I was left to uselessly pound against the tough glass that separated us, wishing I could do something. Anything. I didn't need to look at my friends to know how they looked. They would be the same as me. No one could see a friend in that state and not.

I don't know how long I spent there, crying. But after some time, Leo came and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at his tear stained face, water still flowing freely down my own. "The door," he managed "I've unlocked the door." Before I had even decided to do it, I was on my feet and pounding my way desperately to the door. In seconds, I had flung it open and was by my cousin's side. But I hadn't thought the noise startled him and he began to panic, screaming, crying more, begging for me to not hurt him. "Percy. Percy. It's ok. I- I'm not going to hurt you we are here to get you out. Ok?" He barely listened to me though. He kept thrashing in his bonds, just worsening his condition. Pulling more blood from his body.

He was only going to carry on hurting himself. So, I did the only thing I thought I could. I pulled out my sword and with one quick slash cut through the chains and sheathed my sword again, hoping he hadn't seen the blade. As soon as his bindings were gone the son of Poseidon rolled off the table and scurried away to a corner. Still crying and rocking slightly but slightly calmer now he could move. "Please d-d-don't I promise I'll do whatever you say my lord j-just don't ple-please." He begged over and over again. I didn't know what to do, he thought I was Kronos. Helplessly I looked back at the others but they were just as confused as me.

I couldn't think straight, so I didn't. I filled my head with the images of the Percy I knew and loved, the Percy I was fighting for, before slowly crouching down and edging towards him slightly. "Kelp head it's ok it's me Nico." I reassured him, but he wouldn't take it. "No, no you're testing me again. They wouldn't – wouldn't come for me." he sobbed. "He hates me, I know that. I- I know I am hate hated. Please don't hate me my king." I choked down a cry of my own, Percy had never even called Zeus his king. How long had it taken Kronos to beat that from him?

I was out of options I had to get him to listen we were running out of time. "Percy look at me." I ordered in a commanding tone. I hated to do it but my theory was proven right as the demigod lifted his head to look at me. "I'm sorry I did that." I told him slowly "But I needed you to see me, look I'm not Kronos." He sniffed again as tears carried on rolling down his cheeks. "B-but why are you here?" he asked in a confused tone. "I've told you we are here to get you out." I explained, testing my luck and edging closer to him. Suddenly his eyes widened and he shook his head violently "NO NO!" He screamed "You need to leave now; I can't get out but you still can! Go!" I smiled softly at him, my Percy was in there after all. Just scared and hidden.

"Perce?" I began carefully. "Can I come sit next to you? It doesn't matter if not." I asked him gently. He hero thought for a moment before nodding slowly at me. I slowly moved to lean against the wall, trying not to make any sudden moves and trying to forget I was leaning against something damp that I hoped wasn't his blood. "My father called in a lot of favours and made some promises to Lady Styx." I began, making sure I didn't touch him. "I know you said that you swore on the Styx to stay here and do whatever Kronos wants you to, but, you are free. The gods agreed you deserved to be out of here and they convinced her to release you from the oath." He looked at me blankly, the last few tears dripping off his chin. "You can leave Percy; you can come home."

He shook his head again, but softer this time. "No, Nico. I have no home, the camps hate me and **he** would only find me. I might as well stay and save myself the pain." I didn't know what to say. He didn't believe me, he wouldn't leave. Fortunately, Jason saved me. "Bro, no one could possibly hate you after what you have done for us all. You sacrificed yourself to this to let us win the war for Chaos' sake." He piped up from where they had been waiting in the corner, trying not to scare him. For the first time the son of the sea seemed to notice them, he shrank back into the wall – unknowingly leaning closer to me. "Kelp head, you're our friend we would never let them hurt you. That's why we are here." Thalia tried getting through to him.

Percy blinked a few times looking between me and them. "T-Thals?" He questioned in a soft voice. "It's me." She smiled back at him. Confusion began to ripple across his face. "But the god's will- will, they'll kill me." She shook her head at him, her smile spreading slightly as hope began to blossom in her chest. "No. Percy, you are all of our hero. You are the living legend. Nobody wants to hurt you." She whispered softly to him. Finally deciding it was now or never I pried myself from the wall and offered him my hand. "Will you come home with us Percy? With me?" I asked hopefully. He looked at the others, they all smiled reassuringly and Thalia gave him a small nod. He seemed to remember and trust her. Eventually he looked back at me. I smiled lovingly at him, a smile seemed to tug at his own lips but didn't quite make it. He did take my hand though.

I felt like my heart was about to burst through my chest but I had to stay on task. We just had to get out and then we were free. Although that didn't mean I couldn't just hold his hand a little bit tighter. "Ok, right. We won't be able to get back through the building with Percy without them noticing so we'll have to shadow travel." I decided. "Me and Hazel can't go far and still be able to fight if needed so we'll meet in the alley we met in earlier. I'll take Percy, Hazel I'm guessing you will take Frank?" She nodded at me. "The rest of you take Mrs O'Leary, she will have to leave straight after though. She'll be too tired." My team nodded at me happily before carrying out the plan. Hazel and Frank vanished into a shadow and the others left to go up to Mrs O'Leary.

That just left me and Percy in the room. "Can you remember shadow travel?" I asked carefully, trying not to make him upset. The older boy thought for a moment before nodding slowly as if he was still unsure. "Ok, well I need you to not look while we do it. Because of the things you've been through you will seeing things a lot worse in the shadows. You get it?" I was still trying to be careful, I didn't know what the shadows might show him and I wouldn't have been risking it if it wasn't the only option. However, he nodded again and nestled his face into my hair. "You ready?" I whispered to him. "Yes" he breathed into my hair. Without wasting any more time I pulled the shadows to me and transported us to the alley.

Unfortunately, as soon as we reappeared alarms started blaring all around us. That was when we ran.

* * *

 **PERCY AND NICO ARE TOGETHER AND I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER!**

 **Right I'm calm now. Anyway how did I do? I've never tried writing something like that, is it ok? As always if you have enjoyed the story please leave me a comment and favourite or follow to get the latest chapters. You guys are great for sticking with my non-existent schedule, so as always thank you for reading. See ya.**


	14. Chapter 13 - Sound the Alarm

**Hello, guess who has a chapter for you? ME! Anyway, I have to say something serious before I start. You all probably know about the terror attack in London last night, and I just want to say that we are all in this together and as long as we stick together and support each other they will never win. My heart goes out to all those who have been affected by this attack and all of the others around the world.**

 **caroline1802: Thank you it is comments like yours that keep me writing.**

 **Darkness Death and Riches: I'm sorry you had to do stuff and I put you off but I am glad you liked the double update. I will try to keep him safe for you but no promises.** **J**

 **Deadly Huggles: Thank you, I'm happy I updated too.**

 **Guest: So sorry I have updated as requested but that is in the next chapters.**

* * *

Nico POV

This was just my luck. We'd made it all the way in without being spotted or setting off the alarm but as soon as we tried to leave, boom alarms. I didn't even know why it had gone off, what had we done? However, what I did know was that they were coming. Every monster in this hell hole was looking for us and we still had a long way to go. Luckily when I emerged from the shadows the others were already gathered and Mrs O'Leary had vanished. All we had to do was run, and we certainly did that.

Running, it is all I could think of. I'd fallen into a heavy rhythm, right foot left foot check for monsters repeat. So far we'd been lucky only a few monsters had found us and they had been dispatched quickly. I ran at the front, leading the way through the maze of shacks and buildings. Every step I took we were closer to getting out. Closer and closer and closer. Suddenly a monster jumped out in front of me, not breaking stride I swung my sword and cut through the monster. No one was going to stop me from getting us out. Not when I was so close to getting Percy back.

Ignoring the risk, I took a glance over my shoulder at the son of Poseidon. He looked terrified to say the least. He looked left then right then left again, his eyes always sifting -never still. Just from looking at him you would be able to tell that something had happened to him, the fear visible in his murky green eyes was that of a cornered beast. Primal. Fear shone out of him like a beacon. The only positive was that it kept him running, too afraid to be any closer to his tormentor. I could tell that Kronos had made sure Percy was able to fight, my cousin was barely breaking sweat. He was a machine.

All this I registered in a second before turning back to the path ahead. I began to notice buildings that I remembered being near the entrance. We were close now. Determined I pushed myself harder, each step taking me further than the last. Finally, I began to hope that we could make it. We were actually going to do it. Without another thought I turned the next corner and suddenly came to a stop. "Curse the fates."

A large open space stood before me and behind it the gates to our freedom. We were so close. That was the good news. The bad news – a small army was positioned in front of them. And oh boy did it get worse, the army was led by a titan fully dressed in armour. The rest of my team pulled in behind me and stopped just as suddenly as I had. "Lady Tethys." I heard someone whisper. Percy, I decided - only he would know her name or call her lady. This just got a whole lot more difficult.

The army was made of about 50 monsters, Dracaena, Telkhines, Empusa. All of them. My friends lined up beside me, ready to fight for our lives. Percy stayed behind us, protected from the hordes. I glanced back at him he looked about ready to just lie down and submit. I caught his eye and slowly raise my hand out to him, carefully he grabbed my hand. I squeezed it slowly and smiled at him a little. "We've got this don't worry. I'll protect you." I told him quietly. He nodded at me a little but he didn't look that sure. I gave his hand one last squeeze before releasing him and turning back to the titan.

While I hadn't been looking, Tethys had removed her helmet and was now smiling at us all devilishly. Despite my own growing terror, I drew my stygian iron sword and got into a fighting stance. I didn't turn to look but I could hear as the other immortal demigods drew their various weapons and took their own stances. We were as ready as we could ever get. Despite this the Titaness of the sea began to laugh, shaking her head and tossing her brown hair. "They think they can fight us still." She chuckled. "They think they can take my lords prized possession." The whole army began to laugh a long with her. I couldn't take it anymore. "He is not an object or prize to be owned!" I yelled back at her taking a step forward. "He, Percy, is a hero." I finished, glaring straight at her.

"Does he really look like a hero to you right now?" She asked me, still laughing. I turned to look back at my cousin, he was cowering even more than before and tears were brimming in his eyes. "Son of Hades tell me, why would anybody want to save something as pathetic as that." I turned back towards the titan and her army, I quickly realised that more monsters were arriving the longer we stayed. We had to move, now. Silently I signalled to my friends and they seemed to understand what I was saying. I looked at Jason and he nodded at me once.

"I want to save him because he's my friend, one of my best friends in fact. And honestly, he's my idol." I looked the Titaness straight in the eye, defiantly. "And I'm not leaving here without him." She seemed to realise that we weren't backing down and without wasting a second gave the command for her army to attack. Taking a deep breath, I readied myself and dove into the action.

It was chaos. Utter chaos. One second we were in a line as I stood with Jason on one side and Thalia on the other, the next second I could no longer see Jason and me and Thalia were stood back to back trying to keep the monsters away from Percy. The others had all spread away from us to spread the destruction throughout the army, hopefully they were safe though. I was stuck in the endless cycle of battle. Slash, duck, parry, strike. But no matter how many of the beasts I killed there was always another to fill its place. And it didn't help that more monsters were joining the fray every minute.

Soon I was deaf to the cacophony of battle; the alarm and cries of pain and death were just a back ground to my hectic thoughts. However, the monsters did seem to be finally thinning, I didn't know how long I had been fighting but it felt like hours. I had just dispatched a Telkhine to Tartarus when suddenly pain flared through my back. I cried out and fell to the floor. Quickly I rolled onto my back and slashed at the monster that had lept down onto me. Without wasting a second I rolled to my feet, in front of me stood an Empusa liking red blood off her claws. She must've been the one that cut me.

A moment passed as we looked at each other before she lept at me again with a growl. I managed to parry her talons but she still landed on me and we fell to the floor again. My back flared with pain again but that was the least of my worries, my sword had fallen from my hand when I fell and the Empusa was still on top of me. She sat with her legs on either side of my waist stopping me from reaching the daggers I had there. A vicious smile spread across the demons face as I continued to struggle uselessly. Leisurely she stretched out a taloned hand out to my face. I tried to keep away from her but I couldn't and she sank her claws into my chin making me cry out in pain.

Slowly she leaned down to my face and whispered. "You seem to have forgotten about something." She then used her claws to turn my head to the side. My eyes widened, "Percy." I breathed. In the heat of the battle I had accidentally got separated from the son of Poseidon and now I could only watch as he desperately scrambled away from the Titaness. I struggled harder against the monster, I couldn't bear to watch. I had to help him. As I watched Percy tripped and fell onto the ground but he kept moving, backing further away from her. The fear in his eyes was unbelievable, I didn't know it was possible to be that afraid.

Looking at my cousin so afraid and hopeless I suddenly remembered the shield I'd been given. It was disguised as a band on my wrist and if I could just reach the button, I could use it. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down slightly as I rolled to band around against my stomach, desperately searching for the button. Finally, I heard the click of the button. Even as the shield was still expanding I swung my arm towards the Empusa's face. The bronze shield reached its full size just in time for it to crash into the Empusa, she was sent tumbling off me and to the floor. I quickly took a dagger and plunged it into her chest. "You'll never reach him in time." She gasped out as she crumbled to dust.

'To hades if I don't' I thought as I jumped up and started pounding my way across the field towards the broken hero. My back screamed in pain and tears of crimson rolled down my face, but I didn't stop. I didn't slow. My cousin needed me now more than ever. I looked up at him over my shield as I ran and what I saw made me run even faster if that was possible. His back was now pressed against the grey stone wall of a building and he was still trying to push himself further through it. Tears streamed down the hero's face as Tethys travelled through the last few metres.

A monster tried to dive in my way but I swatted it with my shield without breaking stride. I was closing in but she was now starting to reach towards Percy who had curled into a ball so that he didn't have to look. "Our lord is waiting for you." She smirked at him. As I reached the final metre the Titaness's hand clamped onto his arm. Without even thinking I dove forward with my sword out stretched. A piercing scream rang through the air as I rolled to stand up. Instantly I turned to face the screaming Titan, she had stumbled backwards and was holding her right wrist. Golden ichor was flowing from the stump where her hand had just been. I looked back at Percy he was splattered with ichor and had his head against the wall shaking, but he wasn't hurt and that's mattered at that moment.

Before Tethys could regain her bearings I quickly placed myself between her and Percy and got in a defensive stance. She would not get past me, not if it was the last thing I did. When I looked back at her the Titaness had just finished a whole flask of Nectar and her arm was no longer bleeding. Or painful it seemed as she simply drew her sword in the other hand and prepared to fight. Together we lept forwards and our blades met in a flash of sparks as we furiously attacked before I had to roll backwards away from a downwards strike that would have cleaved me in two.

As soon as I stood up I had to raise my blade to block her swing. Quickly I pushed her blade away and used one hand to throw one of the stygian iron knives on my belt at her. It was a perfect shot and the blade sunk into her thigh up to the hilt. Tethys cried out with pain but continued to attack me. "You'll never get him away from here, we will stop you." She yelled at me as we clashed once more. "You hear that Perseus." She called over to him. "Lord Kronos will have you back, and you will kill your _friends_." I looked up at her through our crossed blades. But she didn't even notice the Titaness was looking straight over my head. At Percy.

Not wasting the opportunity, I once again opened my shield and swung it at the Titan. Tethys stumbled backwards and I lept onto the offensive driving her back. Beating against her relentlessly so that she couldn't regain her balance. All the Titaness of the sea could do was try and desperately parry my attacks, but she couldn't last. Within minutes I managed to get inside her guard and drive my sword straight into her shoulder – disabling her one remaining working arm.

She instantly dropped her sword and tried to back away but I kicked her legs out from under her. "I think you'll find that Percy is coming home. And there is nothing you can do to stop us." I growled at her before driving my sword into her chest. Tethys promptly dissolved into golden dust and floated away on the breeze. For a minute I stood there in a daze, breathing heavily from the fight. I only awoke when Thalia came up to me and shook my shoulder. "Death breath come on we need to go. Piper has IM-ed camp and they are sending some Pegasi to meet us outside the gates, but we need to hurry." Instantly I was fully aware again and sprinted back to Percy.

The saviour of Olympus was still pressed against the wall with his face buried in the stone. "Perce." I said slowly. "She's gone. I killed her, ok?" He pried his face and looked up at me and Thalia, who had just come up behind me. "She's gone. I promise." I tried again. "But we need to go now. There is Pegasi wait just beyond the gates." I told him while pointing towards the gates where the others were all waiting for us. Percy turned from me to Thals. "It's ok kelp head. You're safe now." She told him. Steadily our cousin rose to his feet and Thalia set off in a jog across the field. He looked at me once more before setting off after her – leaving me to follow them.

When we reached the gates, our friends were just finishing mounting up. Two Pegasi were left; one white and one a dark grey. Thalia climbed onto the white one, while I helped Percy settle on the grey one before climbing on behind him. When we were all ready the Pegasi took off into the clouds, taking us back home. Just as we reached cloud level I heard Percy say something that warmed my heart "Thanks for coming for me Neeks." He muttered sleepily, before he settled against the Pegasus's neck and fell into the best sleep he'd probably had in the last one hundred years.

* * *

 **Oh my gods he is finally safe! Percy Is heading back to camp and they all made it out! And they killed a titan for good measure, 1 down 10 more to go. (Bob and Rhea were already gone)**

 **Ok so that is this week's chapter done. I am hoping to update next week but knowing me it might end up being the week after or something. Thank you for reading the chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it, if you did please leave me a review to tell me how I did and if you would like to follow the story please go ahead and follow and/or favourite. But that's it from me for now, see ya.**


	15. Chapter 14 - Pain or safety

**"** **The update might be the week after or something" does this still count as "or something"? Ok, alright, I'm sorry. I promise I tried to write this quicker, I got three chapters written while I was on holiday in August. And then they vanished off my phone and I couldn't bear to write because I knew they wouldn't be as good. But I'm back now. Yeah, I'm going to get on with this before someone murders me.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOO all rights go to Rick. (Except my new OC he's mine)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Darkness Death and Riches: Oh my gods that's a lot of fangirling. I am so sorry to have kept you waiting, truly I am. I'll try not to leave you for so long again. But you are correct that boy needs help.**

 **DaughterOfTheMoon92: Thank you so much it's comments like yours that have brought me back to this story and I'm so glad you enjoy it. And it's ok I weirdly like the Percy torture fics too so if there's something wrong with that, then we're in the same boat.**

 **Guest: Sorry for not updating quickly, but you will now (finally) get to see what is happening to Percy.**

 **Guest: Wait did I post chapter 13 twice? I am sorry for the trolling, hopefully this makes up for it.**

 **Guest: Lesson one – never tell me to update in my own time or this happens. (I am actually sorry by the way I'll try not to go missing again)**

 **Tori Chase: I'm glad you loved the emotion in that scene I was worried it was just me being sappy and that no one else would find up emotional.**

 **Tori Chase: Yeah, it is quite heart breaking to see him so scared. And I'll try to space me paragraphs out for you more so it's easier to read.**

 **Guest: Please instead of just saying mean things could you give constructive criticism so that I know what to improve.**

 **Brooke: The next chapter is here, sorry for your wait but I'm glad you find it interesting I hope you'll continue to enjoy my story.**

 **lola1-123: Thank you so much, it was actually your comment that reminded me I hadn't updated in ages so everybody thank Lola. :')**

* * *

Percy POV

Slowly, I regained consciousness. As I did I stretched out slightly, testing the length of my chains, when no noise came I peeled my eyes open to look. What I saw shocked me, this definitely wasn't my cell. The walls were low and white, connecting the panelled floor to the beamed ceiling. Carefully, so that I didn't aggravate my wounds, I swung my feet around and on to the floor. It was strange I seemed to be on some sort of bed, but Kronos would never give me a bed, ever. The closest I ever got was the stone slab in my cell.

Upon closer inspection, I found that there were two doors in my room and a window. I wanted to run for the doors so much, to choose one and hope it lead out of here. to my freedom. But no. That would never work, they'd only realise I was awake quicker and come to have their daily _fun_. So no, the doors were not an option – but the window was. If I could just get over there I could hopefully figure out where I was and prepare myself (ish) for what might happen. I did vaguely remember Lord Kronos saying we were moving closer to the demigods so we could attack. Maybe that's where we were. In which case I'd be fighting soon.

Quickly, I shook that thought from my head. I did not need to think about it right now, I could cross that bridge when I got there. Instead I focused on reaching the window without the titans noticing. Slowly, I shifted my weight forwards. Pain shot down my legs, but I could handle it. I was used to it. Gently, silently I stood and crept across the room. Padding along on the balls of my feet, avoiding any and all furniture. Eventually, I reached the window and balanced myself on the wall next to it. Taking a deep breath, I peered around the corner.

Instantly, I ducked back behind the wall. 'What? That made no sense.' I thought, I had to look again just to be sure. I looked again. It was the same my eyes weren't tricking me. Somewhere in the back of my mind I recognised it. The giant forest, the strawberry fields, the colourful array of buildings – no cabins. I knew it, all of it. But I just couldn't remember. I shifted my gaze to look at the other side and gasped. The sea. Di Immortals, the sea. Just looking at it made me feel more relaxed, if only slightly. My element, I hadn't seen it in over 100 years and looking at it now filled me with warmth.

As suddenly as it came my perfect moment ended. A noise came from the door, quickly I stumbled back from the window. But the fates hate me so obviously I tripped and fell. "Percy, oh my gods are you ok?" A worried voice asked as the sound of feet came closer to me. Hurriedly, I scurried backwards until the footsteps stopped. "I-I I'm sorry." I muttered quickly to try and ease the pain that would come. Surely this person would tell Kronos I was out of bed. "What are you sorry about?" The voice queried again. I didn't answer, the words seemed to stick in my throat like honey. Instead I just shook my head. "Percy," came the voice again, it was male I decided. Male and young. "Perce will you look at me, please?" I didn't want to, but I had to I couldn't disobey anyone here.

Slowly, I lifted my head. About a metre away stood a boy, no, a teenager. He wore all black clothing and his t-shirt had a skeleton cat on it. My gaze travelled up to his face, his black hair fell in his face which was set in a confused and concerned expression. His black eyes shimmered with the urge to help, but he held back. He seemed familiar. I knew him he was, he was… "Nico?" accidentally I had spoken out loud but he didn't seem to mind, he just nodded and smiled. "Can I come sit with you?" he asked while taking a step forwards. "N-no" I stuttered "you need t-to leave, go. Be-before Lord Kronos finds y-you. Leave." I told him.

His face cleared, he understood now. Good. I thought he would leave, but no. he sat across from me on the floor. "You don't remember, do you?" he smiled sadly. I looked back at him confused, what was he talking about? "Percy, we came to find you. At the new titan base. Me, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank. We came and freed you, you're back at Camp Half-Blood. Away from the Titans. You're free from the oaths you made too." And with just his simple words it came back to me. Them finding me in my cell, running through the base. Nico saving me from Tethys and getting on the Pegasus. It was true.

"I-I'm free?" I checked again. He nodded at me and smiled again. "I don't h-have to f-fight you." He nodded again and stood, offering me his hand. For the first time in over a century, I smiled; a genuine smile. With some trepidation, I stretched up and took the younger males hand. Effortlessly, he pulled me to my feet and led me back to the bed. Once I was settled he pulled up a chair beside me. "You weren't in a good state when we found you Percy." He began to explain. "The Apollo kids and Chiron thought it would be best if you slept while they closed up the worst of your wounds." He said hurriedly. "Obviously they aren't gone but they've started healing up. But Percy I just thought you should know. You've been asleep for four days."

Nico looked at me worriedly. I think he expected me to be panicked or something, maybe I should have been. I don't know. But I wasn't, I just stared blankly back at him. It wasn't an unusual thing when the titans gave me beatings that would kill mortals I was often unconscious for days. Nico looked at me for a few more seconds. The silence was beginning to be a little awkward. He must've noticed too as he cleared his throat and spoke again. "One of the Apollo kids should be here soon to check on you. I think they're sending Ethan to be your 'doctor', he's actually the grandson of Apollo and son of Asclepius but he's the best medic we've got." I just nodded again.

To be truthful I didn't want anybody else here, I didn't trust them. I didn't really trust Nico but he hadn't done anything yet and he did save me. But that didn't mean I trusted anyone in camp. However, I did know I needed medical help. So, I guessed I'd just have to watch and be on guard. "Oh, I almost forgot." Nico jumped up breaking me from my thoughts. I flinched and shrunk back away from him, but he didn't seem to notice as he hurried from the room. Only to come back a moment later with a tray. Confusion blossomed inside me, which was only heightened when a heavenly smell reached me. "Here we are." He said setting the tray on the bed next to me and sitting back down. "Blue pancakes and syrup."

Nico was beaming like he'd done something amazing. But I couldn't figure out what. The blue pancakes, as he had called them, felt oddly familiar but I didn't know why. "Ummm N-Nico" I prodded one with a fork "w-what are blue pan-pancakes?" I asked him. His jaw dropped, literally. The son of Hades looked at me shocked for a second before he gathered himself together. "Um sorry, I guess I forgot you'd not had them in a hundred plus years." He explained, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "They're food, they used to be your favourite. Your mum would make them for you. And when people told you off for putting too much syrup on them you'd just say, 'I can't drown and neither can my pancakes'." Nico smiled at the end as if he was reliving a fond memory.

I realised he'd done something he thought I would enjoy, and he seemed so happy when he thought about it. I couldn't bear to make him upset about it. And, truthfully, they smelled amazing so I just muttered a quick thank you before smothering them in the syrup and cutting a piece off to eat. As soon as it landed in my mouth, I understood. My eyes lit up and I stared at the food with a new-found wonder. It was unreal, like eating a cloud that tasted like heaven. How had I forgotten this? I demolished the plate of pancakes quickly, even though I had been trying to savour the taste. But I just couldn't help it they were just too nice.

When I finally placed the knife and fork down to resurface for air I looked over at Nico. And I swear I had never seen someone look as happy in my life, well not that I remembered. It was like I had just made his day, no, his week by enjoying the pancakes he had brought me. He soon realised I was watching and blushed and looked away. I shrank back again, he wasn't looking at me, had I done something wrong? Ignoring my action, he took the tray away and said he was going to find Ethan, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I watched the son of Hades until he had closed the door behind him, then I retreated into myself. I knew they'd saved me from Kronos but why? Nico said I was free and had treated me nicely but what did he want. I hadn't left the room or even been told where in Camp Half-Blood I was. He may have told me I was free but then why did I still feel like a prisoner? If there was one thing being with the titans had shown me it was that nobody did anything without a reason. And yes, he claimed that they saved me because I deserved it but, Kronos was my main enemy. I was the one prophesised to defeat him and we thought I did, but here he is. What if – what if they knew they couldn't defeat him without me so they brought me back pretended to be all nice and cosy. But really, they don't care what if I'm just being used to fight? Again. Just for the other side.

But even if they are, they're being nicer than Kronos was and if I leave he will definitely find me. And that won't be good. Because he'll use me to defeat the gods, and make me fight the demigods at least here I'm with family. My old friends. Where I haven't been beaten, well yet at least. But Lord Kronos can't be placated he gets what he wants, always. And right now, he wants me. Am I just putting people in danger by being here? They did free me from my oaths, so Kronos needs new ones. Maybe this time I'll be able to control it and not… no, no I'd have to fight he'd make sure of it. Kronos isn't one to waste a hundred years. No maybe I am safer here, for now while they are still being nice at least.

But Nico is genuinely quite nice and he used to be my friend. A close friend actually. So maybe the gods have ulterior motives for saving me but maybe my friends actually just want me safe. No, no. They probably knew of Annabeth's plan and are just trying to protect her, they need me.

I sighed out loud it was just so confusing, they were being nice but why? No one is genuinely nice they need me for something and as soon as I say no, that's when they'll bring the knives out and stop pulling their punches. They'll beat me until I agree. That's how the world works. I can't let them get to me, I just need to stay on my guard and get them to trust me. and then, maybe, I can run and hide from the gods and the titans until the war is over. Maybe just find somewhere to live in secret until people forget about me, and then go out and find a god to reverse my immortality. Yeah, that sounds good.

As I settled on my plan, happy in my thoughts of escape, the wooden door reopened. Nico came back in and was this time followed by a boy with neatly trimmed brown hair and gleaming blue eyes. Ethan. He was roughly 6 feet so he was a lot taller than Nico and could've been threatening if he tried as he was definitely well-built. But he didn't seem to want to be, he just looked happy and at home in the little room.

"Hi, Percy." He spoke confidently as if this was a normal thing. Being in a room with an ex-hero that was 117 years old and had just come back from being part of the enemy army. Totally normal. I didn't speak, I just continued to study him. He held a pen in his right hand and a clipboard in the other so he was right handed, that's how he'd hold a weapon. But he took his first step after a pause with his left foot, therefore it was more dominant and he'd kick with that one.

Confident in my brief analysis of his fighting I looked back at the son of Asclepius, who was looking at me cautiously. He glanced at Nico briefly, who nodded at him, he then turned back to me. "So Percy, um, you have severe lacerations covering your torso and back. But you, um, probably knew that." He chuckled, unsuccessfully trying to ease the tension that was steadily growing in the room. "Ok, anyway." He swiftly changed topic. "I need to check the wounds and change the dressing."

I nodded once and took off the blue shirt they had dressed me in. Underneath my chest was completely wrapped in bandages that Ethan quickly stepped forwards and began to unravel. Several times I hissed through my teeth as the bandages pulled at the wounds, but other than that there was no noise in the room. Soon the medic had discarded the old dressing and was applying a cold ointment to the cuts. It stung slightly but I didn't move as he applied it. Once done he wrapped a new bandage around me with Nico's help and handed me back my shirt. "I'll be back tomorrow to change them again." He said quickly while scribbling down some notes on his clipboard before scurrying out of the room.

I slowly put the shirt back on and rested back on the pillows. As I did so Nico retook his seat by the bed. "D-Don't you have somewh-where to be?" I asked him. He studied me again before answering "No, I'm spending time at camp until you're better and settled in. And until you are off bed rest Chiron has said I don't have to teach the campers." I nodded a few times, then started awkwardly studying the grains in the panelled floor. "You know," Nico interrupted my thoughts again "Ethan really admires you, they tell the story of your demigod career around the camp fire." I didn't look at him but my eyes widened in shock, why would anybody admire me? I was nothing. "But don't worry not many people know where you are staying so there won't be any visitors until you say you want them."

Silence surrounded us once again.

"You know, I've just realised" Nico began, I realised he wasn't going to shut up so I turned to look at him. "you have no idea what's happened in the last century." So he told me, everyday Nico would come to see me and carry on telling me everything that had happened. He only stopped when Ethan came or to go get food. He told me everything he deemed even slightly important in those weeks; human and demigod history, all the new inventions, all the things my old friends had done, all the changes at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter – including the new portal between them, everything. And slowly I opened up to the son of Hades, becoming more comfortable with his presence and talking to him. I even started speaking to Ethan after about four weeks.

It was strange as I became more comfortable with them. I wouldn't say I trusted Nico, but I trusted him not to hurt me. Which was something at least.

* * *

 **So, I'm back. That's a thing. Sorry for leaving again but I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it doesn't have any action. I do think this is a really important part of the story (the recovery) so I'll try and make it as interesting as possible for you. The explaining of everything at the end of this chapter takes about 5 weeks as well, because I hate the stories where Percy goes from being broken to fine in three days. Which I understand is because it would be tedious to write it all so that's a five-week thing – just so you know.**

 **Ok right that is all from me this week, I hope you enjoyed my reappearance. If you did please leave a review and if you didn't please let me know how to improve don't just tell me it's crap (please). If you want to know when the latest chapters are out as well, you can follow or favourite if you want then you get notifications – I think. Anyway that's all this week, see ya.**


	16. Chapter 15 - To see the sea

**So, another week another chapter. Me on time for once in my life, I know I can't believe it either. I'm learning that writing ahead is the trick then I can post even if I haven't written anything. But please bear with me it's my GCSE's this year (exams) so I have a lot of revision to do as well as this story and I'm also taking my gymnastics coaching qualifications at the same time. So please, please, try and understand when I don't update I am a very busy human with less time than I need to function properly. Thanks, ok let's do this.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO that's Rick's thing.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Thank you for your comment, I'm very sorry it took me so long to update I'm going to try and not do that to you again. And I am going to get them to talk I just want Percy to build up how comfortable he is with people first because that is definitely going to be a difficult relationship to fix. You might want to watch Percy and Annabeth closely, that's all I'm saying.**

 **Tori Chase: Don't worry I don't ever plan on discontinuing this story I'll always come back to it no matter how long I disappear for I just love writing it too much for that. I'm glad you liked his and Nico's personalities and the forgetting of blue pancakes was hard for me to write too I was going to make him not like them anymore but then I decided he wouldn't be Percy without them.**

 **Darkness Death and Riches: It's not your fault you didn't pester me, it wouldn't have done much anyway. I was too annoyed at me losing the chapters and not being able to write it as good anymore so I had to wait till I forgot them anyway. Thanks for coming back to read after so long though.**

 **HPfan1221: Here's me posting more, as you asked.**

* * *

Percy POV

I've been in this room six weeks. Six. And I think I may be starting to go a little crazy. It's nice and everything, I have Nico to talk to and Ethan sticks around sometimes but… that's it I sit in this room every day. The only place I go is the bathroom, which is connected to this room so it doesn't count.

I did find out that this room is actually part of the big house, it's just upstairs so most people don't come up here. I certainly didn't come up here when I was a demigod. They had apparently decided that it would be best if I wasn't in the normal infirmary which, to be honest, I agree with. There would be far too many people for my liking, I'd never know who was near.

But after six weeks in this little, perfect, pristine room. I had to get out. But there was one problem, I didn't want to see people. No. I'd much prefer to stay away from the campers who were all carrying weapons and any one of them could just turn around and stab me with it. And because of this cursed immortality I wouldn't die just be in a hell of a lot of pain. I especially didn't want to see her. Nico had told me time and time again that I'd sacrificed myself and she hadn't left me for dead. I wanted to believe him I really did but for fifty years I'd thought she'd left me there, and he wasn't there in Tartarus to know he was going off what she said. I just couldn't trust him, I wanted to so, so much. But I couldn't.

That morning I decided to ask him. Nico had walked in like usual, today wearing dark jeans and a Metallica t-shirt with his trade mark aviators jacket over one arm (even though it was warm in camp), and begun to tell me all about the new movies they had invented where you were a character. "Nico," I said when he paused "can we go out today?" He looked at me in shock for a second before he responded. "Yeah, yeah. Of course, do you want to go down to lunch and meet the other campers or-" he moved a little closer, it was clear that he too was getting fed up of being in here. "N-no!" I panicked, starting to regret saying anything. "Can we just, you know, get out of this room. Like, go somewhere private. But just, not inside." He nodded in understanding, and thought for a second. "I think I know somewhere, come on." He stood and walked towards the door. Trusting me to follow.

We quietly made our way out of the big house and Nico gestured for me to follow him around the back. Once we were both there he took off in a steady jog across the hills that surrounded the camp, just inside the border. I followed him, even though I knew it would be so easy to just run across the border and escape from the camp and he'd not notice not until it was too late. The only thing that kept me inside the camp was the knowledge that Lord Kronos would find me if left. And that would be worse.

Despite the temptation of escape plaguing me the run was the most enjoyable thing I'd done in years. I could feel the wind rushing against my skin and the taste of freedom on my lips, it was invigorating. I didn't run because I had to. I ran for pleasure, because I wanted to. Without even thinking I poured on more speed and ran ahead of Nico, he quickly gave chase and soon we were racing along the edge of camp. Our hearts pounding in our chests and a joy like electric streaming through our veins.

The run was over far too soon as we sat by a tree and caught our breath. It was exhilarating tearing across the hills without a second thought. As I slumped against the tree I heard Nico chuckling to himself. "What?" I asked him as a smile bubbled onto my own lips. "You, you've barely moved from your bed in six weeks and I can still only just keep up with you. It's ridiculous." He laughed. I felt pride and elation fill me, it really was stupid. It did prove to me though that if the gods did turn on me and I did find a way out away from both sides, I could probably manage it.

Once we had both caught our breath and the son of Hades had stopped laughing we clambered to our feet. "Come on we're nearly there." Nico told me. This time we walked and it wasn't long before Nico turned away from the border and towards the camp. I took one last look behind me at pure freedom, before I shook my head and followed the younger immortal.

You could smell the sea from anywhere in camp but now I was starting to smell it even stronger. Honestly if Nico was taking me where I thought he was, then he was about to make my year. As we turned another corner rocks blocked the path. I looked at the son of Hades for a second, puzzled. He just winked at me before walking up to the rocks a slipping through a gap that wasn't visible from the entrance. I now realised why he was so sure we'd be alone, you could only find this place if you walked right up to the rocks. Why Nico had done that in the first place was a mystery but I quickly followed him through anyway.

What I saw after I passed through drew me into a trance like state. Perfect golden sand filled the small cove and tall rocks hid us from the world but the thing that I loved the most was in front of me. The azure blue sea spread out as far as the eye could see, like a shimmering jewel under the morning sun. I walked forwards slowly until my feet were in the ocean, instantly I felt rejuvenated, alive, power like I hadn't felt in a century. Slowly, I turned and inclined my head to Nico. "Thank you." He smiled at me, a smile I felt myself mirroring. "Any time Aqua Boy. Now stop waiting and go do what you actually want to be doing right now." He told me while sitting down in a shady patch to wait for me.

Before he could even think about changing his mind I took a few more steps forwards before diving into the deeper water. I had never felt as good in my life. In the years away from the sea I had never noticed how much I missed the it, but now it hit me – all at once. I finally felt like I was safe and at home.

Instantly voices and whispers filled my mind and for a moment I was overcome by the chaos of it all. I shook my head slightly to quieten the voices and look around me. The ocean was more beautiful than I could ever remember. Light flashed down from above and cast glittering rays through the water. Colours danced among them as the light hit the rocks, plants and sea life.

It was in that time that I realised what all the fish were whispering about. Me. Every single animal was staring at me even a passing sea turtle. And I could hear them all taking to each other "Is that him? Is that the sea prince?" Now believe me fish are terrible gossips, so when three swam off to tell others I knew the whole ocean would know in no time.

I decided to sit on the edge of a ledge in front of me where the ocean dropped below. From there I could see for what seemed like miles, it was calming just watching the ocean life on its normal day. It was as if nothing had changed and me that was heavenly.

Eventually I was broken from my musing as a small fish swam up to me and rested near me in the water. "Excuse me." I turned to look at the little fish, her voice was innocent and sounded young. In the equivalent of a human child I'd say she was about six years old. "Hello," I said softly "how can I help you?" Usually I wouldn't want to talk but she was so little and sweet, how could I not? "Everybody's saying you're the prince, are you?" I looked at her again and smiled at the little silver fish. "Well, I'm Poseidon's son if that's what you mean. Here watch this." Slowly, I lifted my hand and a small waterspout formed there.

The little fish gazed at it in awe before she swam and nuzzled my face before shooting back away over my shoulder, probably to tell her mother or friends. I chuckled softly to myself and laid back on the floor, at least here I was of some use. Here I was free to do as I pleased, careless and safe from harm. Really how many things could harm an immortal son of Poseidon in the ocean? Not many, and I could sense them and move if any were coming.

After a few minutes, I detected a powerful individual coming towards me up the cliff face. Quickly, I sat up and prepared to flee to the surface. But before I could even decide whether to move or not a voice came from below me. "My lord do not go, I'm not here to harm you I bring a message from Lord Poseidon." I stood to get a better grip on the situation, plus I could move quicker if I was already stood.

Slowly a merman rose from below the edge of the cliff. It was instantly clear when I saw him that he was in fact from my father's court. He wore gold armour on his top half and had a matching spear strapped to his back. The man himself was a light shade of blue which got darker as it met his tail to blend seamlessly with the deep blue scales. He also had a small bag on one shoulder to hold gods know what.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" I tried to act confident but it clearly failed as the merman looked at me with pity. Slowly, he reached behind him and grabbed his spear. Instantly I shot backwards a metre in the water so I was well out of his reach. He just looked at me with pity again as he slowly knelt to place his spear on the floor and straightened back up.

Hesitantly, I moved forwards to talk to him again. "My name is Llyr." He said softly as if speaking to a child. "Your father sent me with a message. Since you were brought back and we realised _the titan_ had taken your weapon he has been trying to figure out how to get it back." I looked at him open mouthed, was he saying what I thought he was saying? "After going through the ancient texts with Hecate and his advisors they found the spell _the titan_ must have used to take Riptide." Llyr explained. "They then managed to summon it and reinstall its magic." The merman opened his bag and pulled out Riptide in pen form, covered in cloth. "The next person to touch the pen will be the one whom it summons back to."

In an instant, I reached out to take the pen from him. But about an inch from it I stopped. The last time I had seen the sword it had been buried hilt deep in my shoulder, it was the blade that forced me to swear myself to Kronos. But then again, my father gave me that sword when I was twelve. It had saved my life too many times to count, it was the only blade that had ever felt right to me. Riptide was essentially part of me, I couldn't give up my right hand, could I?

No. Pushing aside my concerns about the sword I closed the distance and plucked the blade from Llry's hand. And just like that I knew my choice was right, I hadn't even uncapped the sword but just having Riptide back made me feel a little more whole. "Th-thank you Llry." I uttered. "It was my pleasure my lord." The merman bowed and picked up his spear. I flinched as he did but this time I didn't move away.

Llry turned to leave and swam out over the cliff edge. After a few moments, he turned back to me. "I wish you well for your recovery, it is good to know you are home." He nodded to me once more before turning once more and sinking below my line of sight.

Once he was gone I looked down at the pen in my hand. I remembered that Zoe had made this sword, my friend Zoe who had died to save the world. From then I knew there was no way I would give up my sword, no matter what Lord Kronos had done with it. With no further hesitation, I uncapped the pen and watched as Riptide elongated in my hand.

The bronze gleamed in the ocean light, it was deadly. But to me it had never seemed more beautiful. The soft glow the leaf shaped blade emitted attracted the attention of a few nearby animals, but they soon moved on when they realised what I was holding. The leather grip moulded perfectly to my hand, even when I placed the other hand on the hilt too. It was perfect, perfectly fitted, perfectly balanced. Just perfect.

Without further-a-do I swung Riptide. A deadly arc through the water. I'd used several swords in the last fifty years, quite successfully I might add, but none of them felt this good. None were such a seamless extension of myself as Riptide was. Without even meaning to I began to engage in a battle with invisible enemies, it was like a dance. Beautiful, yet deadly. I never faltered, never hesitated I knew just what I needed to do and exactly how to do it. I was at peace, safe from anything that might come to harm me. And free to just be an average demigod – if only for a short while.

Before too long I slowed and realised I had been down here a long time. If I was on land I would've tired long ago, but the water had just kept rejuvenating me. Suddenly, I remembered Nico. 'Oh no' I thought he would definitely be angry at me for keeping him waiting. Quickly, I used my control over the water to shoot me back up towards the cove. Maybe I hadn't been that long? No, no I had I knew it.

Within seconds I burst from the water and landed in a crouch on the sand. "Woah someone's in a rush." I heard Nico chuckle. I whipped my head around to look at him, he was laid on his stomach in the shade where I'd left him reading a comic book. "I-I'm so s-sorry I didn't re-realise how long" I started but he quickly cut me off. "Percy it's ok you were only gone for an hour or so, I can survive on my own for that long. Especially if I have a comic." He said waving his Spiderman comic in the air.

"You mean, you mean you're not, you know, mad or anything?" I checked. "No Percy I don't mind at all, I wouldn't have brought you here otherwise." He answered with a smile. "Oh." I muttered as I went to sit with him in the shade. As I sat against the rocks I pulled an orb of water from the sea and began to make shapes out of it in the air, while Nico went back to his book. Both of us were quite content to sit outside for a good while longer.

I don't know how long it was before I heard them but as I was throwing and catching my orb I suddenly heard it. "Come on you'll love it here." A voice said just behind the rocks. I instantly lost my concentration and the water separated and hit the floor, some splashing on Nico in the process. But I didn't notice, I scrambled behind him, away from the entrance and pushed myself against the stone behind me.

"Percy what's up?" Nico asked me, his voice laced with panic. At that moment, he seemed to hear them too. He dropped his comic book and jumped to his feet, placing himself in front of me. After what seemed like hours the people came through the hidden entrance.

"Jason, Piper?"

* * *

 **Oh my gods no! No guys! Percy did not want to meet people did you not hear him? Well I guess it's too late for that now they're there. Oops. I wonder how he's going to cope with that because he doesn't seem too happy anymore. Well, at least he was a lot better when he was in the ocean, right? I thought it was nice seeing him like that, but don't be fooled that was only when he is alone and feeling 100% safe. I thought happy Percy was nice though. Maybe he'll reach that stage someday, who knows.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter and if you did (or didn't) please leave me a review as I love reading them and they help me to make future chapters better for you all. And if you do want to know as soon as Percy knows how to react to Jason and Piper you can favourite or follow to get a notification as soon as he makes his mind up. (I always feel like a youtuber when I put this it's like hit that red subscribe button and pressed the bell to always get notifications when I upload. Ok, I'm officially a weirdo I'll stop.) Anyway, that's all from me this week, see ya.**


	17. Chapter 16 - Jasper

**Chapter 16 wow how did this even happen? It was only just over a year ago that this story was even a thought. Nice. Well I'm done being sappy and feeling old let's get on with it. Remember, Jason and Piper have just walked into the cove.**

 **Anyway, long time no see guys. I know I said I was getting back into this but a few weeks ago I got the idea to adapt this story and create my own world for the plot to run in for it to be my own proper story not a fanfiction. So none of Rick's world just using sections of the plot which is all from me so it's not copy right or anything. But yeah, I think you see where I am going with this. that story is taking full priority of my time at the moment because I am so inspired and I cannot waste the creative flow while it still lasts. I really hope you can understand therefore why my updates will continue to be slow and I hope you can forgive me.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO that belongs to Rick (surely you know this by now?)**

 **Reviews:**

 **EmotionallyConstipatedOops: thank you for such a kind comment I hope you can understand my decision of slow updates.**

 **Death Darkness and Riches: I know it was so cute! I felt so fluffy inside while writing it, no promises for this chapter though.**

 **Guest: I would like to point out to you if you know who you are and anyone else that comments like this that it is not appropriate, I don't care if you do not like my story. Just don't read it. Simple. But the fact that you decided to use a homophobic slur is highly offensive to not only me as a writer, but me as a member of the LGBT+ community itself and in this day and age it is not allowed nor tolerated for you to behave like this. It is disgusting behaviour. And if you have that view, fine whatever just keep it to yourself thank you.**

 **Tori Chase: I knowwwwww I love the ship too (obviously) but i just cant help but throw a spanner in the works sometimes. Hope you can forgive me.**

* * *

Nico's POV

Oh no. This wasn't good. Percy wasn't ready for this. Not at all. Would he even know who they were? After all he wasn't exactly with them for a long time on the Argo II. I turned and looked at him behind me. Yep. Not good.

He was pressed into the rocks as much as he could and was as pale as a sheet. If the rock wasn't behind him I had the feeling that Percy would've been long gone. Oh gods this was all my fault, I should've realised that couples would come here. Idiot. It was too late now anyway I had to do something, Percy was looking worse by the second.

I turned back to Jason and Piper. They wouldn't leave I knew they wouldn't. Well, they would but they really wouldn't be happy about it now they'd seen Percy again. And maybe, just maybe, if I could calm Percy down a bit he'd start getting used to other people. It might be good for him even.

With that thought I nodded at Percy once before turning back to the new arrivals. "Hi Jason, Piper." I said awkwardly while moving out of my defensive position. "How's it going?" They both stood there for a moment longer looking at Percy behind me before Jason seemed to realise I'd spoken to them and diverted his attention to me. "We're quite good, thanks." He replied in the same awkward tone, glancing at Piper.

Luckily, the daughter of love knew how to get away from awkward situations. She shook her head at us and came to sit on the sand near our shaded area. "I just wanted to come here to show Jason how peaceful it is, it's a great tanning spot away from all the others on the beach." She explained as she took a towel out of her bag and laid it on the sand. "You two can join us if you want to." She offered.

I turned back to look at Percy, who was slightly less pale now but still determined to become one with the rocks. "Do you want to?" The son of Poseidon didn't answer exactly he just shrugged jerkily and muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'if you want to'. It wasn't an outright no so, even though he was probably just trying to make me happy, I sat down again on the edge of the shade. Percy figured we were staying as well at that point and slid down his rock to sit on the sand at the bottom of it.

Maybe this wasn't my best plan after all.

But I knew that I wouldn't get him to go past the two easily and they were both so happy to see him. It was probably just easier to let it play out now and pray to Zeus that Percy didn't freak out too much. I'd only recently got him to talk to me properly and he still didn't trust me, I could tell from the way he flinched when I got too close. Or when he panicked when he thought he'd done something I didn't like. It was only a bit of progress, but it meant the world to me and showed me that with a bit of time and care he might be able to be himself again – I didn't want to lose that.

"So what've you been up to these last few weeks?" Jason asked me. "I've barely seen you." I turned my attention to the Roman demigod. "I've been with Percy, getting him up to speed on everything that's been happening in the mortal and mythical worlds." Instantly, Piper interjected. "Did you tell him about the wedding?" "Yes," I replied, "I told him that you and Jason are marri-"

"No, no no. Not that, that's old news." She cut me off. "Thanks Pipes." Jason muttered, but she just ignored him. She was on too much of a tangent now to be bothered by his comments. "Have you told him about Hazel and Frank?" I shook my head at her, of course that would be the first thing that came into her mind.

She rolled her eyes and turned to the boy behind me. "Frank proposed to Hazel a couple of months ago, they're officially engaged." She enthused. "I mean come on, they've been going out a hundred years." I heard a little shuffle behind me and turned to look at Percy. "It it's about t-time then." He stuttered.

My heart swelled with joy. I was right, if I could get him talking to other people he'd get back to himself a lot quicker. Only a few people at a time, obviously. But after today, depending on how far they got, I could start taking Jason and Piper in to see him. I could see it in him finally. A real hope at coming back to us. To being the Percy that I grew to love and never really left behind. Despite what he thought.

"Yeah," Jason laughed "now we've just got to find Mr McShizzel someone. Oh and grumpy over there." I looked at him and shook my head. "Maybe we could get them together." He mused quietly. But, unfortunately, not quietly enough. "No, Jason. That is not happening ever!" I hissed at the Roman who held his hands up in surrender. "He means Leo by the way." I informed Percy who had shuffled away from his rock a bit to listen better. "I-I thought so." He whispered back to me. "What h-happened to Calippo?" I chuckled softly and smiled at him, at least he remembered her even if he got her name wrong.

"I think you mean Calypso." I grinned at him. "But they didn't work out because even though he literally died and came back to bring her back from that island. As soon as she got back she was enthralled by the modern world and set off the explore it. She also discovered minor gods and one thing led to another until Calypso chose one and left Leo heart broken." I explained sadly, remembering how broken Leo had been afterwards. He really was a wreck.

"So, Percy." The boy in question visibly flinched and whipped his head around to look at Piper. She grimaced a bit but tried to act like nothing had happened. "What were you doing before me and Jason came?" He looked at me nervously and I gave him an encouraging nod. "I-I was in the sea." He told her without looking at her. She glanced at me worriedly but continued her conversation anyway. "That must've been nice. Any good fish?"

"Yes." He answered simply. "Th-the little silver one w-was friendly." Then we lapsed back into silence. We'd run out of things to say. Although you can't exactly blame us it's difficult to talk to someone who doesn't want to talk to you.

Tension settled around us and the only noise was the waves hitting the shore. I realised that the sea should have been calm like it was earlier and it was probably a product of the son of Poseidon's agitation that was making it more violent. I looked over at him again. He seemed better than he was earlier, he was only just behind me now and seemed to be a lot less pale even though he was shaking slightly. I couldn't see his face to judge how he was properly though as his head was bowed and his thick black hair was hiding him from me.

While I was studying him, I realised he was fiddling with something in his pocket. "Percy," I said, breaking the oppressive silence. "what's in your pocket?" After a moment of hesitation he drew his hand from his pocket to reveal a bronze ball point pen. "Wait" Jason breathed "is that Riptide? I thought _he_ had taken that." At the end he sounded suspicious, as if Percy had been and got it. I shot him a glare, he couldn't possibly think Percy would go see Kronos. Could he?

"M-my father sent it." Percy replied, still studying the hidden weapon. "He and H-Hecate managed to sum-summon it back." I tried to look under the son of Poseidon's hair at his face, it looked like he was smiling. Just a little. "Well, I'm glad you have it back. It'd just be wrong seeing you fight with a different weapon." I told him. He was definitely smiling now it was very clear. I suddenly realised that was why he had seemed so much better once he returned from the ocean. He'd got his sword back.

I was glad he'd got it back, it made him seem more like himself. And act more like himself as well, slightly more whole.

Time skip 2 weeks – Percy POV

"Check." Jason declared proudly. We were sat in the main room of the big house by the fire playing chess. It wasn't ordinary chess though it was a new three-way chess and had turned out to be one of Nico, Jason and I's favourite games. Piper sometimes came to see us with Jason or on her own but she played chess with us all once and refused to play ever again. She lost. Big time.

I looked down at the pieces, I'd taken out Nico a while go so that just left me and Sparky to duel it out. And it was getting close. We both had each other's king close to checkmate so there weren't many places left to move. Then it hit me suddenly I could see my winning moves.

Without another thought I moved my bishop directly in the way of his queen. Jason huffed at me; he'd have to go around now to get back in a few moves time as I had protected the spot with a knight. Predictably, he moved his queen around not noticing that he'd just left me the straight path across for my castle.

As soon as his finger left the piece I moved my castle into position and grinned "checkmate". Nico grunted from his chair "Really he won again. If you catch up to me I am not going to be happy." He then quickly rounded on Jason. "See this is what happens when you team up with him to take me out first." the son of Hades slumped in his chair and sent a glare Jason's way.

"D-don't be moody Nico. You know, y-you really are a sore loser." I scorned. The younger immortal set his glare on me but it didn't really do much when he was pouting like a toddler. "Cod l-lip." I pointed out. Jason began to laugh as he noticed the aforementioned 'cod lip'. I smiled at Nico but apparently, he still wasn't happy as he just turned and buried his face in the armchair. Which, of course, sent Jason into another fit of laughter.

I sat back in my chair and watched him taunt Nico. I hadn't enjoyed it at first, being forced to be around Piper and Jason they were too loud, too unpredictable. But the more they kept coming to see Nico the more I got used to them being around. And, slowly but surely, I'd got used to them - a bit. I was nowhere near as comfortable as I was when it was just me and Nico, but I'd say I was as comfortable as I was around Ethan.

They could be trusted not to hurt me at least, although I couldn't say that they still didn't want something from me. I was still trying to figure that bit out. No-one had asked anything of me yet. They'd just let me stay in this house, see Nico, Jason and Piper and go to the cove when I wanted to. But why? They wanted something of course they did? And - knowing the gods and my own history - it was probably something to do with fighting. That's all people ever want me for.

But I guess I'd find out eventually. I could burn that bridge when I got there.

I turned my attention away from my musings and back to the others who it turned out were now squabbling like a married couple. Actually, thinking about it, it was more like a mother scolding a child as Nico still refused to look at Jason. And Jason, being the mother hen he is, was packing up our chess game while telling Nico off for being a sore loser and that he'd just have to try harder if he didn't want me to overtake him. It was quite amusing to watch actually.

But then Piper had to come and ruin my fun. "Boys give up." She instructed as her way of greeting. "Piper, tell him he was laughing at me for losing." Nico whined at her like a small child. She looked between them and shook her head. "It doesn't matter who won or lost, all of you just pact up and stop arguing." Her voice sounded strange as she said it, melodic even. Instantly, the other two shot up and started packing away. That explained it – charm speak.

With a contented sigh Piper dropped onto the sofa next to me. "Th-that's a useful trick." I told her. "Yeah," she agreed "especially when Jason is being annoying. But my question is, why aren't you tidying? I said all of you." She looked at me puzzled, now it was my turn to explain. "W-well, when you're with the ti" I paused and took a breath "titans for a while you tend to build up an intolerance to s-some magics."

She just nodded to me and watched the others tidy. It did look like she wanted to ask more, but she didn't. Which I was highly greatful for.

Some things just didn't need reliving.

* * *

 **There we are. A bit of a short and non-exciting chapter I know but I needed a bit to show him getting better slowly and starting to interact with people normal. By the way Percy has been at camp 8 weeks now so he should be doing better, like I said before I hate rushing things. But don't worry the next chapter will 100% definitely have some more excitement in it. So, stay tuned.**

 **Ok I'm fed up of saying it now and you all know it. Please review and help me if you can. Follow or favourite to get notifications. Now I'll be back at some point don't panic too much while I'm gone it shouldn't be too long, see ya.**


End file.
